You Were On My List
by SpyKid18
Summary: When Rory and Lorelai make a visit to Yale they get a very unlikely tour guide. What happens when the one time meeting turns into more? ROGAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: Okay, so I have writing ADD, as you all know. Therefore, I decided to start a new story! Tell me if you like it!**

Chapter One: Too Hot To Handle

"Blue," Rory watched Lane flip over the colored triangle fold, revealing two hidden numbers. She looked up at Rory excitedly, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Okay, four or five?"

"Um, five," She anxiously awaited her fortune, Lane quickly flipping over the last fold in the paper fortune teller.

"Rory, are you ready?"

"As ready as I am ever going to be," Lane smiled, taking a deep breath before reading.

"Alright, you, Rory Gilmore, will find love," Rory smiled in a bemused matter, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wow, that is a very provocative fortune,"

"No degrading my fortune teller! I spent several long minutes concocting this,"

"Oh really," Rory laughed, picking up the paper configuration, "I can see the workmanship in this. I mean, these points, they are unbelievably sharp,"

"So, anyway, what do you think of your fortune?" Lane asked, her voice dry.

"Well, I think that it is a little late," She smiled, "Seeing that I am, indeed, already happy in a relationship,"

"Dean?" Rory nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, Dean," Lane didn't say anything, opting to take up her fortune teller again. Something about Dean always bothered her. It had to do with his attitude around Rory. It was the way he put his arm around her a little too protectively, the way his eyes always darted accusingly to her when she was talking with another guy. He was never inappropriate in his actions, but it was the small manneurisms that bothered her. Rory of course didn't notice. She was too inindated with being Dean's perfect girl friend. She wouldn't have noticed if it hit her in the head.

"So, how is college searching going?" Lane asked, the topic of Dean less than appealing to her. Rory lit up at the topic, almost instantaneiously whipping out her pro con list.

"Well, Harvard is still in the lead, but I must say that Yale is not far behind. Besides the fact that my mom is totally against Yale, I kind of like it,"

"Are you visiting them?"

"I'm actually going to Yale tomorrow. My mom and I are going to visit. Especially after the whole grandparent debacle, we wanted to just see it on our own,"

"So there will be no proclomations of your undying love for Gloria Estefan?" Rory frowned but ended up bursting into laughter, shaking her head.

"Nope, there most definitely will not,"

"What do we have here?" A voice bellowed, looking down at the two girls seated in the gazebo centered in town. Rory smiled, her face brightening at the sight of Dean.

"We're telling each other's fortunes," Dean nodded, sitting next to her.

"And what was yours?"

"I'm going to find love," Rory announced chipirly.

"Well, I think that fortune was a bit too late," Rory beamed, weaving her arm casually through his.

"That's what I said!" She looked at Lane, absolutely brimming with joy. The sight alone sickened Lane, let alone the dreamy, over excited tone of her voice, "Lane, isn't that what I said?"

"Um, yeah, it sure was," Rory laughed, turning more towards Dean.

"Stop stealing my thoughts, mister," She warned, wagging a slender finger at his face. He smiled, grabbing her hand.

"How do you know you didn't steal mine?" She thought for a moment before shrugging it off with a smile.

"Well, great minds to think alike," He kissed her, bringing his hand to the back of her neck to deepen it. All through their show of affection Lane was sitting across from them, doing her best not to throw up the strawberry poptarts Rory and her and devoured moments earlier.  
"Uh, guys," She prodded after a few minutes of absolute hell. Rory smiled sheepishly, her hand firmily inside Dean's grasp.

"Sorry Lane,"

"Yeah, sorry," Dean replied half heartedly but he was giving Rory a look, one that Lane knew too well. It was one begging her to leave with him, one that Rory hardly resisted.

"Uh, Lane, do you mind if I go?" Lane hardly even nodded before Rory was up, brushing the dust off of her jeans.

"Bye Lane!" She walked away happily with her prince charming, Lane sitting alone on her bench, a single fortune teller in her hands. She sighed, looking after her best friend's retreating figure. They hadn't even told her fortune yet. She half heartedly picked colors and numbers, flipping corner after corner. She laughed bitterly as she saw her fortune, written in bright purple letters. She had written it as a joke, and as she stared at her messy handwriting, that is exactly what it seemed like.

_You're best friend is Rory Gilmore_

"Yeah," She said softly, "that's what I used to think,"

* * *

"Enough kissing," Rory said softly, pushing Dean away from her with an amused smile. He groaned, leaning in for another but she promptly stopped him, her hand firmly on his chest.

"You're killing me,"

"Dean, we've been at it for an hour,"

"So?" He leaned in again and she giggled, his lips crashing into hers. She gave in for a few moments and then pulled away, giving him a look.

"Let's talk," He sighed, moving from over her.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Have you looked at any colleges," He groaned, looking away from her penetrating gaze.

"Rory,"

"Well, you haven't said anything about it. I'm curious,"

"I've looked at a few," She smiled, bouncing a bit with excitement.

"Where? Tell me where!"  
"Nowhere you'd be going," He muttered, uncomfortable with the topic.

"Come on Dean, don't be like that,"

"Like what? Like myself?"

"No, Dean, you know what I mean," He sighed, kissing her temple.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've looked at Hartford University, Bradley, and Constantine,"

"I've heard good things about Constantine," Rory mused, smiling at him.

"Yeah,"

"They're requirements are very high," He looked at her, eye brows raised.

"Rory, they ask for an ACT score of at least 17,"

"Well, that's still good,"

"Rory, what did you get on the ACT?" She looked away, suddenly very interested in her sweater.

"I thought we were talking about you,"

"Rory," She sighed, looking up at him.

"I got a 35," He laughed in a somewhat bitter way, his mouth forming a tight frown.

"Oh yeah, then a 17 is really great,"

"Dean-"

"How about you? How's that pro con list going?"

"Well, I'm going to Yale tomorrow,"

"Promise not to fall for some Yale guy," he teased, "because I know that they're all going to be after you," She laughed, leaning back onto the couch.

"Oh yeah, me, the small senior from Chilton who carries a book around with her. I am a college guy's dream,"

"Hey, that doesn't mean they won't go after you," She smiled, moving into his arms.

"Well, don't worry. I'm in love with you. No guy will ever measure up," He smiled down at her, kissing her tenderly.

"So, you promise?" He reitterated, his voice sounding more paranoid than joking.

"Yeah, I promise,"

* * *

"Okay, do we have everything for our road trip?" Rory smiled, picking up the last bag of red vines.

"Yes mom, we have everything we need for our road trip," She followed her mother out to the car, who was carrying two bulging duffel bags full of food and other assorted goodies, "Mom, may I remind you that it is only an hour drive?"

"But there and back it is two hours," Lorelai pointed out, loading all of their bags in the back.

"We don't need this much stuff for two hours," Lorelai slammed the door, hopping in the car next to her daughter.

"Rory, we are Gilmores. We always overpack," Rory opened up the bag of red vines, pulling out a long red vine.

"Want one?" Lorelai looked at her, eye brows arched in surprise.

"Do you even need to ask?" Rory laughed, handing three over.

"Sorry, my mistake," Lorelai pulled out of the drive way, blasting their Killers CD to its full sounds potential.

"Let the road trip begin!"

* * *

"I cannot believe this!" Lorelai whined, banging her hand against the steering wheel. It was precisely thirty minutes since they departed and they had ended up on the side of the street, their car useless.

"Maybe it just needs to rest?" Rory offered, looking sadly at the other cars zooming past.

"Needs to rest? Rory, this is a car, it doesn't need rest. It needs-" She stopped short, her eyes glued on the panel in front of her, "I cannot believe this,"

"Mom, you said that before,"

"No, this is different," Rory followed her mother's gaze and gasped at the sight.

"No way,"

"This is ridiculous," Rory shook her head in disbelief.

"We are both experienced, smart drivers. How could this happen. How could we forget to fill the gas tank?" They both stared sadly at the gas guage, seemingly mocking them with its long slender arrow pointing accusingly at empty.

"Okay, out," Lorelai ordered, bounding out of the car so quickly that Rory didn't know what was happening until she had opened her own door and was proceeding to pull her by the arm.

"Mom!"

"Out, get out of the car," Rory unbuckled herself, getting out of the car. Lorelai looked around, spotting a large blue sign. She squinted, reading the bright white letters, "Okay, the nearest train station, according to this lovely little sign, is only a quarter mile away. We can walk that,"

"Yeah," Lorelai looked at her daughter, shaking her head.

"Oh no you don't! No using your 'I'm already defeated but I will go on' voice. We can do this. We both ran the mile sometime in our life in some gym class. A quarter of a mile is nothing," Rory nodded, trying to boost her spirits.

"You're right Mom. Let's do this!"

* * *

"Rest, I need rest," Lorelai croaked, collapsing onto the cushy train seat. Rory plopped down next to her, breathing heavily.

"Too much walking,"

"Way too much walking," Rory propped her leg up, rubbing her foot.

"I never knew that I could be in so much pain,"

"At least we wore comfy shoes," Lorelai looked at Rory, who was currently rifling through her bag. After several moments of sifting through it Rory produced a glossy brochure, Yale in dark, stately letters, printed on the front.

"You actually took the brochures?" Rory nodded, opening up the cover.

"Yes,"

"You left the food, but took the brochures?" Rory smiled, reaching into her bag again.

"I did not leave all of the food," She unearthed a full bag of redvines along with a bag of marshmallows and one of pretzels. Lorelai smiled proudly, grabbing the marshmallows.

"Look at you, a regular Mary Poppins. I am so proud. What else do you have in that bottomless bag?"

"A few books and two bottles of water,"

"You really are my hero. So, what is in that handy brochure of yours?" Rory paged through it, the glossy pages gleaming in the sunlight.

"Well, there is a map which without our tour guides will be useful,"

"Do you mean Adolf and Eva?"

"Are you calling Grandpa a girl?" Lorelai smiled.

"Well, if you ask me who's wearing the pants in that relationship I'd have to go with Emily," Rory shook her head, nonetheless grinning at her mother's antics.

"Okay, there is also a description of Yale's history,"

"Blah,"

"A description of classes,"

"Double blah,"

"A list of good restaurants,"

"Oohh, me like," Rory laughed, passing the brochure on to her mother and then pulling out yet another variation.

"Are you two going to Yale?" A man nearby asked. When Rory looked up she found that the man was actually more of a boy, he even looked her age. With sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes he was definitely what the Chiltonites would call attractive.

"Yeah, we are," Lorelai answered, saving Rory from having to speak.

"So am I. I could show you around if you'd like. From what I've heard you don't want to see the mainstream stuff and I could take you around, show you all the good stuff. By the way, I'm Logan" Lorelai smiled, placing the brochure on her lap.

"What a nice pick up line. Does it usually work?" The guy laughed, his eyes gleaming.

"Seeing that it wasn't a pick up line, no,"

"Oh come on,"

"Did you think it was a pick up line?" He asked, directing his attention to Rory. She sat there like a deer caught in headlights, her mouth unable to form words.

"Um, uh, I...no?" His eyes were gazing into hers and she found it hard to breathe. Finally he looked away, a smug smile on his lips.

"See, your friend there doesn't think that it was a pick up line. You should listen to her, she looks smart," Lorelai shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer but we're fine. We've actually been here before,"

"You can go a lot of places and never really experience them,"

"That's something I can live with," He shrugged, standing up.

"You do know that this is the stop right?" They both scrambled to reassemble their things, him looking on with an amused expression. They inadvertantly followed him off, the warm sun beating down on them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to show you around?"

"Wow, you really are persistent,"

"Just friendly," Lorelai looked at him, cleary sizing him up. He seemed clean cut enough, not dangerous, but also not too straight laced. After a moment's consideration she decided to give him a chance.

"One hour," She said simply.

"What?"

"You have one hour to show us everything amazing about Yale, starting with the best place to get coffee," He surged forward without a word. After a moment he turned around, ushering them to follow.

"We only have on hour and that means that we have to move fast!"

* * *

"This," Logan began, gesturing to a lone coffee cart, "has the best coffee in all of Yale," The girls looked skeptically at the cart, taking in the flavor syrups and sugary confections.

"Real coffee," Lorelai clarified, "What place has the best real coffee? Not cappucinos or that latte crap. Real, black, stain anything coffee," Logan smiled.

"This is still it. You can get anything from here and it is amazing. Lanny is a pure genius," He nodded his head to the guy at the cart who was looking at the three oddly.

"Hey Lanny, would you make the three of us coffee to go?"

"Yeah, sure Logan. You're working two girls today?" He laughed, shaking his head.

"Nah, I'm actually their tour guide. I've got one hour to show them the best of Yale,"

"One hour? Wow, time constraints,"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I can do it though," He grabbed the three coffees, handing one to Lorelai and then Rory.

"Alright, let's go,"

"Okay, here is the library. I usually don't go to it because it would ruin my street cred, but I've heard it's pretty good," Rory looked longingly at the building, yearning to see what was inside.

"Let's go inside," Rory finally said, not looking at anything but the doorway.

"There's a lot to see," Logan countered.

"I can head to the next spot and you can stay with Rory," Lorelai offered, smiling at her daughter's shocked expression.

"Mom-"

"Miller Hall is right down the quad. It's where they made the largest pop tart in history," Lorelai laughed.

"Wow, that I definitely need to see. You guys meet me there," She walked off, leaving Logan and Rory in front of the library.

"So, are we going to go in or loiter?"

"Uh, let's go in," The minute they entered Rory knew that she was in her element. She could smell the books, the musty scent that always enraptured her senses. The library was beautiful with elaborate paneling and heavy wooden tables polished beyond reason.

"I take it you're a reader," Logan commented, noting the look of awe on her face.

"You could say that,"

"I heard you say that you had a book with you. May I ask what it is?" Rory looked at him, surprised.

"Were you eavesdropping?" He shrugged.

"A little,"

"I'm reading Kite Runner," He nodded, walking towards an aisle of books.

"I read that last month, good book. The prose in it is amazing. I didn't think that I would like a book so politically charged, but I really did enjoy it," She looked at him, a small smile forming.

"I thought you said you didn't read,"

"Just because I don't go to libraries doesn't mean I don't read," Rory nodded, walking down an aisle loaded with first editions.

"You know, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover," She looked up at him, not even trying to hide her amusement.

"A literary saying in a library? Wow, you really are a winner. Anything else over there?" He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think I liked you better when you didn't talk," Rory smiled.

"So, any books here that you would reccomend. Not that you would actually know of course, but just the word on the street," He shook his head at her teasing, causing her to smile with satisfaction.

"Well, I've heard that Cold Mountain is pretty good. Of course you need to read the classics, Pride and Predjudice, Anna Karenina, Jane Eyre..."

"Do you reccomend anything other than romance novels, or is that your specialty?"

"I was merely naming the classics. I could add in War and Peace if it would make you more comfortable," Rory's eye was caught by a particular book, the leather bounding worn. She immediatly picked it up, her eyes wide in awe.

"Is this an original of Wuthering Heights?" Logan nodded as she opened up the cover to examine the author's page. Her hands trembled slightly as they touched the thick, slightly yellowed pages of the book.

"We have an original of Pride and Prejudice too," She put the book back, smiling contently.

"This is so going on the list," He gave her a questioning look and she blushed, looking down at the shelf of books.

"Um, well, I'm inbetween three schools and I sort of made a list to help me decide,"

"What schools?"

"Princeton, Harvard, and Yale," He nodded in approval.

"Wow, you're pretty smart,"

"Uh, I guess so," He smiled at her discomfort.

"Relax, it was a compliment," He looked at his watch, seeing that it had nearly been twenty minutes.

"We better go find your mom. I kind of lied about the whole pop tart thing so she's probably starting to get antsy," Rory looked at him, grinning wide.

"Did you really lie to Lorelai Gilmore about food?"

"Yes, I-" He stopped, her comment suddenly hitting him, "Did you say Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yeah,"

"Impossible," He muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, uh, it turns out that we aren't exactly strangers. My parents are close friends of your grandparents. They're Emily and Richard, right?" Rory looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, who are your parents?"

"Does Mitchum Huntzberger ring any bells?" Rory stopped walking, stunned.

"The newspaper mogul?" Logan smiled, but she could sense sadness behind it.

"The one and only. What? Are you some ace reporter?"

"I write for my paper but I wouldn't call myself an ace reporter," They had continued walking and had finally made it out of the library.

"Are you going into journalism?"

"Yeah, I don't exactly want to be the next Diane Sawyer, but I know it's where I belong,"

"It must be nice to be so sure of something, to be so happy with it," She looked at him, once again seeing the flash of sadness.

"What are you majoring in?"

"Business, daddy dearest is training me to basically become him,"

"That sucks,"

"Yeah, well that's my life. Anyway, what is on that little list of yours?" Rory smiled.

"Just a bunch of random stuff really. Things I like about each school and then things I don't,"

"Well along with the library you can add one more thing to Yale,"

"What?"

"I'm here," She laughed, shaking her head.

"I hardly know you,"

"What better reason to go here than to get to know me?" She smiled, not saying a word. They walked the rest of the way in silence, both of them content in the stillness.

"There is no pop tart here," Lorelai snapped, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. Logan smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

"Sorry,"

"You're lucky that your hour is over buddy or I would've gotten you back for this,"

"It's over already?" Rory asked, sad to see their time at Yale over. Lorelai was surprised by her daughter's behaivor, thinking that she would be more than happy to leave the uncomfortable prescence of Logan. She noticed that things had changed since she left though. Rory was standing closer to Logan, her body turned slightly towards his. She noticed how his eyes darted towards her every so often, Rory's eyes doing the same.

"We could extend that hour if you'd like," Lorelai offered, seeing Rory's face brighten at the proposition.

"That sounds good, but I actually have somewhere to be in a half hour,"

"Oh, alrighty, then it was nice meeting you Logan,"

"You too Lorelai," He gazed at Rory, smiling a bit wider.

"Bye Logan, thanks for showing me the library,"

"Any time Ace, and don't forget to add me to that list," She smiled, nodding.

"I won't," She watched him walk away, feeling an overwhelming urge to run after him. Instead she turned to her mother, tearing her gaze away from the retreating blonde.

"Well, that was fun," Lorelai gave her daughter a look, one that told her to spill.  
"What happened there,"

"What?"

"Come on, something happened in that library. Did he take you to the stacks?" Rory laughed, walking on with her mother.

"You do know that stacks do not actually exist,"

"They did when I was young. How do you think you came about?"

"Ew Mom, way too much information," Lorelai laughed.

"I guess I did go a little too far. So, there was nothing between you two?" She felt a longing for it to be true but she merely shook her head, a hint of sadness in the movement.

"May I remind you I have a boyfriend," She replied, almost reminding herself of the fact.

"Right, Dean," Lorelai was less infactuated with her daughter's other half than Lane was. Simply said, she was not Dean's biggest fan.

"So," Rory began, deciding to change topics fast, "What do you say about getting some of that amazing coffee again?" Lorelai smiled, nodding vigorously.

"Now that is a good idea,"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope that you liked it! This is new so please leave a me a comment telling me if it's worth continuing. There would obviously be more ROGAN interaction in the future. I'll get them to interact somehow, I don't know how, but I'll think something up. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own my ideas...and that is it.**

**A/N: Okay! Here is the next chapter of my newest story. I am super excited...I hope that you like it!**

Chapter Two:

"So, Jared was going in for the puck and I slid in front of him. He tried to get past me but I proved to be the stronger one. I, of course, already knew that,"

"Uh huh," Rory and Dean were shopping at Doose's Market, getting food for a Gilmore Movie Night. The movie was picked as well as most of the food, but a can of whipped cream eluded them. As Rory rummaged through the cooler of dairy products Dean was rattling off about his impressive steal in hockey. To Rory's ears it just sounded like babble, something that she thought Dean would've realized ten minutes earlier.

"Rory, are you even listening?" She looked up, smiling.

"I'm trying to find whipped cream and yes, I am indeed listening,"

"Good, it was an amazing steal. Sports Hall of fame amazing," Rory finally found a bottle of whipped cream and held it up triumphantly.

"I found it!"

"Great," They walked to the line, the fluorescent lights shining brightly, illuminating all of the products that Taylor conveniently had available at the check out line.

"Is there an actual Sports Hall of Fame? Or is it infamous, you know, something that exists only without it really existing?"

"No, it actually exists,"

"So there is a huge hall full of just sports guys,"

"Well, not exactly,"

"What have you got there?" Kirk asked, looking haughtily at Rory and Dean. He had recently gotten the job of cashier and it had begun to go to his head. Rory placed all of their purchases on the counter and he quickly added it up.

"Alright, that will be twenty dollars and 48 cents,"

"Uh huh, there you go,"

"Now remember to shake it," Kirk said, referring to her last item, the whipped cream.

"Okay, thanks Kirk,"

"And press the nozzle down,"

"Yes, I know Kirk," As she was leaving he yelled out one more thing, urgency in his voice.

"And never test the nozzle with it aimed at your face. Whipped cream really irritates the eye," Rory snorted, nodding quickly.

"Alright Kirk, bye," She erupted into laughter once she exited the store, lacing her arm through Dean's.

"I love this town,"

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Lorelai asked when Dean and Rory entered, laden with bags. Rory dropped hers on the couch, brandishing out the movie they had chosen.

"Yes, we have every food on the list as well as the number one movie choice,"

"Sabrina, and not the Harrison Ford edition?"

"Yes, with Bogart himself," Dean sat on the couch, sighing.

"I still can't believe you talked me into watching a chick movie,"

"A chick movie? You have Humphrey Bogart! Bogie did not make chick movies," Lorelai defended.

"It has Audrey Hepburn it it," Dean countered.

"So? Do you have something against good actors? This is my house and we will watch what I choose," Rory sensed the tension and quickly jumped in, sitting next to Dean.

"Why don't we start the movie. It's getting pretty late," Lorelai nodded, her mouth pressed into a firm frown. The mere feeling of Dean feet away from her made her blood boil. Rory stood up, popping the DVD into the machine and then settling down next to Dean. She took his hand, reminding herself that her mother was wrong. Lorelai Gilmore was rarely wrong, but she was wrong about Dean. He was a good person and she loved him, regardless of what other people thought. The home phone rang and Rory picked it up, one eye on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace," She jumped at the sound of his voice, jutting her elbow into Dean.

"Ow,"

"Sorry...uh, hi," She stood up, walking to her room.

"Did I scare you there?"

"No, I just, uh, how are you you?" He laughed at her discomfort.

"I'm just fine,"

"Wait, how did you get my number?"

"There is this book called the yellow pages. It really is a wonder," Rory smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny. You looked me up in the yellow pages?"

"I have a lot of time on my hands. You'll know what I mean once you go to college,"

"Yeah,"

"So, I wanted to know if you put me on that list yet,"

"What list?" After she asked the answer dawned on her. He was talking about the college list, he had remembered the college list. He had remembered their conversation. He had remembered her.

"Your college list. Keep up Ace,"

"Oh, right, no I haven't,"

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know,"

"Go, get your list," She smiled, removing the list from the top drawer of her nightstahnd.

"Okay, I have it,"

"Now, put me down for Yale,"

"Put you down for a con?" She teased.

"You're killing me Ace," She smiled, writing his name down for pros. It seemed so natural to write his name, the loops and lines seemingly gliding from her pencil tip.

"Okay, you are officially on the list,"

"I like this, I feel important,"

"Wow, you have a pretty sad life if being on some senior's pro-con list makes you feel important," He chuckled.

"I'm a Huntzberger Ace, my life is pretty sad," She smiled, "And you're not just some senior,"

Her breath caught in her throat, the sound surely audible over the phone. Had he really just said that? _Dean! Dean! _Her mind was yelling, reminding her of the boyfriend only one room over, but the rest of her wasn't listening. All she could hear were the last words Logan had uttered, the sweet, considerate-

"Rory," She looked up, Dean at her doorway. He was looking at her skeptically and all she could do was swallow, swallow hard.

"Hi Dean,"

"You have a Dean?" Logan asked, but she just ignored him.

"Who are you on the phone with?" Dean asked, his voice housing a hint of accusation.

"Ace-"

"No one, just a friend. It's Lane,"

"I'm a girl suddenly?" Logan asked with amusement.

"It's Lane? I thought that Lane was out on a date with some Korean guy?"

"She was just complaining about it. Turns out that the future Korean doctor wanted to play doctor. Just wait until she tells Mrs. Kim. Man, I hope I'm there for that confrontation," She spun the lie easily, all the while trying to squelch her nerves. To her relief Dean smiled, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Poor Lane," She smiled, nodding fervently.

"Yeah, poor Lane,"

"So, will you be out here soon? Audrey Hepburn just tried to suffocate herself and you're missing all of it," Rory nodded, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah Dean, I'll be out in a few minutes,"

"Okay," He walked away, Rory taking a deep breath.

"I was almost violated by a Korean Doctor? How terrible," Rory smiled.

"Sorry about that,"

"Didn't want our clandestine conversation to be revealed?"

"Yeah- I mean no- I just didn't want him to...," She trailed off, not wholly knowing why she had lied, "I just didn't want him to overreact," She finally said.

"Overreact because you were talking to me?"

"He's a bit protective of me. He means well though," She clarified at the end, not wanting to think that Dean was locking her in rooms or anything.

"Uh huh,"

"Well, I'm going to go back. We're watching Sabrina and I'm missing classic moments,"

"Ah, I wouldn't want you to miss the soufflé scene," She smiled.

"That is a classic,"

"Bye Ace," She winced as she hung up, the lie she had told Dean resounding in her ears.

"A future Korean Doctor copping a feel?" She muttered to herself, shaking her head. That was about as likely as actually seeing Elvis at the grocery store.

"Rory, get your butt in here!" She heard her mother yell, "Audrey is about to be picked up by the slick brother of Bogie!" Rory smiled, walking back into the rec room. For now she would just forget everything and relax, letting the drama of Sabrina Fairchild's life make her forget about hers.

* * *

"Apparently I have been violated by a future Korean Doctor," Lane said, sitting with Rory in her room. Rory smiled sheepishly, settling onto the banal comforter on Lane's bed.

"Uh, yeah, about that...,"

"I played along with it when Dean mentioned it," Lane replied, gauging Rory's reaction.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it,"

"So, what happened?" Rory looked up at her, a new shine in her eyes.

"I met this really great guy at Yale. He was really nice and amazing. Yesterday during the movie night he called me. I went in my room and we were talking and then Dean came in,"

"I'm guessing this is where you lied,"

"Yeah, when he asked who I was talking with I just couldn't tell him it was Logan,"

"His name is Logan?" When she nodded Lane smiled, "That's a good name,"

"I know. I don't even know why I lied. I mean, I was just talking to him. We're just friends, actually I don't even know if we're friends. We're just...friendly?" Lane smiled at her friend's indecision.

"It sounds like you have a crush," Lane chided.

"No, I am with Dean. I love Dean," She rolled her eyes, sitting across from her friend.

"Just because you're with Dean doesn't mean that you can't notice other boys. Tell me, was he dreamy?"

"Lane,"

"Was his voice deep and silky? Did his smile make your heart melt? The sight of him make you feel your heart beating in your ears?" Rory looked away, ashamed that the answer to all of those questions was a resounding yes.

"Lane, that's all...it doesn't make any difference," Lane leaned back onto her hands, scrutinizing her friend.

"Okay, I'll drop it," Rory sighed in relief, smiling.

"Thank you,"

"But-"

"Oh no, I don't like buts,"

"If he calls you again or you see him, you need to call me the minute it's over and give me every detail," Rory smiled.

"Okay,"

* * *

"Mate, I met the love of my life today!" Finn exclaimed, bounding towards Logan, a wacky smile on his lips.

"Did you remember to get her name this time?" Logan asked, remembering the last time Finn had met the "love of his life". She had been a bartender at the Pub and after making out with her for twenty minutes he had forgotten to get her name. Needless to say, their relationship did not go far.

"Yes, I sure did! Her name is Rory!" Logan looked up at him, his eyes wide.

"What?" Finn's face fell, a look of confusion clouding his feature.

"Wait-no, that wasn't her name. No, it started with an R...Ro...Ror...Roc...Rochelle! That's what it was. Her name was Rochelle," Logan immedialty calmed down, nodding.

"Rochelle, huh?"

"Yes, she is the most exquisite lady I have ever met, mate. An absolute perfect girl,"

"Well, you remembered her name. That must mean something. It took you some time, but hey...anything worth it takes time,"

"Exactly mate. Anyhoo, I'm meeting her tonight and I'm going to need you out of this dorm,"

"What?"

"When I bring her back I want it to be empty,"

"How do you know she'll come back with you?"

"The ladies love me," Finn pointed out, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, but may I remind you that some women only love to slap you," Logan countered.

"No, she'll be coming home with me. I am positive," Logan sighed, nodding.

"Alright, I'll be out of here tonight,"

"Mate, you are a true friend,"

"Is he going on about Rochelle again?" Colin asked, coming out of his room. He had just gotten out of the shower and was patting his wet hair with a towel.

"Yes," Colin groaned.

"So do you think we could stay with Stephanie? She has a spare bed since her roommate got mono,"

"Yeah, let's just hope she's in a good mood,"

* * *

Stephanie was finishing her make-up when there was a knock at her door. In the one minute that it took her to reach the door the knocking had become incessant and to put it plainly, annoyingly loud. She whipped open the door, angry at who was in front of her.

"What do you two want?" She asked, not in the mood for company.

"We need a place to stay," Logan replied, being the more charming of the two. Unfortunately, Stephanie was about the only girl in the world that was immune to the Huntzberger charm.

"And why is that?"

"Finn has found the love of his life,"

"Oh, well, if you two stay you'll have to go at it alone,"

"Where are you going to be?" Colin asked, noticing her curled hair and half finished make-up.

"I am going to a party. Jamie is throwing it and he said it should be pretty good,"

"Jamie? Your cousin in high school?" Colin asked, a smile on his face. Stephanie frowned, walking back to her room to finish putting on her make-up. The boys followed, the line of where to go and not worn down years before. They were all like brother and sister, there were no boundaries anymore.

"Yes, and Oliver invited me," She was referring to her boyfriend, a senior at Chilton.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Little Stephanie has got a date," Logan teased. Stephanie removed her eye lash curler from her lashes, pointing it threateningly at Logan.

"Don't you dare make fun of me. At least I don't go and sleep around with anything that has a pulse,"

"That is not true," Logan protested, "I only sleep with them if they have a pulse and are female," Stephanie frowned, sweeping blush onto her cheeks.

"Anyway, that is where I'm going so you two will have to fend for yourselves," Logan watched her put her make-up away, an idea dawning on her.

"Why don't we go with you?" She shook her head firmly, not liking the idea at all.

"No, you are not going to third wheel me on my date. Besides, it's a high school party. My boyfriend is there for me, what is there for you?"

"Beer," Logan and Colin said in unison, "And hot senior girls," Colin added.

"They're in high school,"

"So? I don't discriminate," Logan responded, thinking of Rory. Stephanie sighed, putting the last of her make-up away.

"Fine, but if it ends up being a complete bust don't come crying to me,"

"Steph, if anything we'll liven up the party," Logan said, "Don't worry, Colin and I will have fun,"

* * *

"I don't know what to wear!" Rory complained, sifting through her closet for anything decent. Lorelai walked into her daughter's room, helping her look through her clothes.

"Why again are you going to this party?" Rory sighed, sitting on her bed and letting Lorelai resume the search.

"Because Madeline and Louise invited me. They said they were going to 'socialize' me,"

"Rory, in what universe did that sound appealing?" Rory groaned.

"This is a disaster but I have to go now. I said I would and they will know that I chickened out if I suddenly cancel,"

"You could pull the sick card,"

"Mom, that never works,"

"Good point. I could say that you got abducted. That is semi-believable,"

"And extremely morbid. I'll just go," Lorelai pulled out a baby blue sweater, pairing it with a black skirt.

"How long is this skirt?" Lorelai asked.

"It hit mid thigh,"

"Alright, pair this blue sweater with the skirt and you'll look amazing,"

"Mom," Lorelai looked at her, seeing the fear in her eyes, "I'm going to be socialized,"

"I know baby, deep breaths,"

* * *

"This party isn't half bad," Colin said, noting the keg of beer and slew of not too shabby Chilton girls. A blonde caught his eye and he bid Logan farewell, immediately chatting up the leggy girl. Logan smiled, looking around in search of a girl for him. They all looked the same to him. Either they were leggy girls with skirts ridiculously short or busty girls looking like they should be manning a corner. He could read a girl like a book and all of the girls at the party were screaming desperate. Just as he was about to give up he spotted someone. She looked different, an air about her that he couldn't describe with words but knew was special. He watched the way she casually rubbed the back of her leg with her foot, an absentminded up and down motion. After one more quick look around, he settled on the mysterious one and made his way towards her.

* * *

"Rory, you look beyond fabulous," Louise gushed, smiling at Rory. She shifted awkwardly, smiling at the compliment.

"Thanks Louise, you look good too," In reality Louise's outfit was so scandalous that she should have gotten arrested for indecent exposure. The neckline of her dress was so low that it went past the valley between her breasts and the bottom was short to the point that Rory wondered if it was possible to wear underwear with it. Madeline's outfit was not far behind Louise's, the top just a little higher to accommodate her fuller chest.

"So, the first step in you being socialized is for you to approach a guy," Madeline explained.

"Approach a guy? You two do know that I already have a boyfriend?" Louise laughed.

"Of course we remember Tall Dark and Handsome. How could we forget him? We are simply trying to socialize you and regardless of single or attached, you need to complete the first step," Rory sighed.

"Fine, who should I approach?" Madeline giggled.

"That's for you to choose, silly," Rory clenched her jaw, wanting more than ever to run out of the party at full speed and back to the comforts of home.

"Alrighty, let's find a guy," She spotted a brunette and decided just to go for him. As she walked she was intercepted by someone else, his hand covering the round of her shoulder.

"Hi, do I know you?" The irony of the pick up line hit her as she turned and found herself face to face with Logan.

"Logan?"

"Ace...wow...uh, it looks like I do know you," She smiled, elated to see him. He looked even better than the first time that she had seen him. His hair was perfectly tousled, his smile as dazzling as ever.

"What are you doing here?"

"My friend Stephanie is dating someone here and me and a friend decided to tag along," She nodded, realizing that she was at a loss for words.

"Uh huh," Was all she managed to come up with, her smile fading as she realized that was all she was able to say. Luckily Madeline and Louise decided it was time to cut in and saved her from her tied tongue.

"Rory, why don't you introduce us to your friend," Louise smoothly suggested, angling her body towards Logan. He took in her over done make-up and sleazy dress and immediately had her figured out. It was what he usually went for, but tonight it didn't do anything for him.

"This is Logan. Logan, this is Madeline and Louise," Logan greeted them, finding himself hoping they would leave him and Rory alone. A slow song blasted from the speakers and he saw this as his escape from Rory's overzealous friends.

"Ace, do you want to dance," She looked at him, surprised by his proposition. Before she could respond with anything more than a nod his hand was on the small of her back and leading her to the dance floor. They stood before each other for a moment, Rory awkwardly trying to figure out where to put her hands. With Dean it had been easy but Logan made her extremely uncomfortable. She was afraid she would do something stupid. However, Logan chased away all of her fears by moving his arms around her slim waist, her body pressed up against his. Her arms naturally made their way around his neck, her chin resting casually on his shoulder. It felt nice. It felt safe.

"This is a good song," Logan commented, the wailing voice of James Blunt serenading them. She smiled, nodding against his shoulder.

"Yeah, it is. The music video is weird, but the song is good,"

"What, you didn't like James Blunt stripping?" She smiled, shaking her head.

"It was an awkward stripping,"

"Ah, I think I understand," They were silent then for a while, both swaying in time with the music. She could feel his arms through her thin sweater, his body warm against hers. She wondered if he felt as serene as she did, if the moment felt as perfect to him as it did to her.

"So, how's Dean?" He asked out of the blue, bringing her reluctantly from her thoughts.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, he's your boyfriend, right?" She nodded, the movement a bit dismal.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend and he's fine,"

"Did he buy the touchy feely Korean story?" She laughed, nodding.

"Yes, he bought it but Lane was not too happy when she found out,"

"So the future Korean doctor was actually a gentleman?"

"I'm assuming, her mom is pretty thorough with Lane's dates. I wouldn't be surprised if she screens each date to make sure that he lives up to her expectations,"

"Wow, she sounds quite interesting,"

"Yeah, and she just loves me," He heard the sarcasm and questioned it.

"What? Does Mrs. Kim not like you, the infamous Rory Gilmore," She chuckled quietly at his description of her and nodded.

"Yes, because I am a child out of wedlock she views me as unclean and unfit to be Lane's friend. I will never forget the look on her face the first time I came over to her house. It was a mix of sheer horror and disgust,"

"Ouch, that must have been hard to handle,"

"Nah, I have my mother's blood running through my veins. I'm used to looks of disgust and horror," He smiled, looking into her bright blue eyes. She became so animated when she talked. That was something he loved about her, how alive she became whenever she talked about Stars Hollow or her mother. It was in those rare glimpses that he felt he saw the true Rory.

The song ended before either of them wanted it to, the last notes resounding in their ears. Rory reluctantly pulled away from him, smiling in her usual shy manner.

"Well, thank you for the dance,"

"You're welcome," With that Rory walked back to Madeline and Louise who had been looking on with looks of awe and jealousy.

"How do you know him?" Madeline asked as Rory approached.

"I met him at Yale,"

"Oh, so he's a college guy?" Louise clarified, her mind already calculating how she could snag Logan.

"Yes,"

"Hm, you have good taste Rory, exquisite taste,"

"Uh, thank you?"

"So, the next part of the socializing is drinking the punch," Rory looked at them oddly.

"Drinking the punch?"

"Yes, to find out if it is alcoholic or not. Now we have already tested this one and it is not spiked. Now how could we tell this?" Rory shrugged, not knowing the answer, "the sniff test. If it smells alcoholic then it is spiked. If it just smells fruity then it is not alcoholic. Got it?" Rory nodded, receiving a full, heavy cup of punch.

"Alright, now let's drink. Bottoms up!"

* * *

"Colin man, what happened to the blonde?" Logan asked, finding his friend alone.

"A former DuGrey conquest," Colin said simply, the four words summing everything else up.

"Stay clear man,"

"Oh believe me, I am. So, did you find anything good?" He thought of Rory and smiled slightly. Colin watched him intently, amused by his demeanor, "Oh, you totally got some," Logan looked up, alarmed by his words.

"No, I definitely did not get any,"

"You have that goofy look on your face,"

"So? That doesn't mean that I got any," Colin shrugged.

"Whatever man, so why are you all smiley and shit?"

"Well, I actually did meet someone. I had met her a week or so back and I saw her again here,"

"Is she hot?"

"She's beautiful," He said, the words reminding him of the James Blunt song that he had danced with her to. He chuckled slightly, remembering their conversation.

"Who is this girl who has managed to capture the attention of Huntzberger?" Colin asked rhetorically, smiling at Logan, "I thought it could never be achieved yet here we are," Logan shrugged, smiling.

"I don't know, but there is one catch. She has a boyfriend,"

"That's never stopped you before,"

"Yeah, you're right. With her though, it's different. I really don't think that it would work with her. She doesn't seem like the sleep and run kind of girl,"

"Well, there's plenty of others Logan. You are not at a loss for girls," Logan nodded, but he didn't completely believe what Colin told him. Ever since he met Rory things had been different. The truth was, he didn't know if things would ever be the same.

* * *

"Rory, come on," Madeline pleaded, dragging Rory towards the door.

"I don't wanna go!" Rory whined, "Too tired,"

"So, I think the sniff test was wrong," Louise offered, helping Madeline get Rory to the door. Rory had downed three large cups of punch and was reeling from the effects. It turned out the punch was indeed severely spiked and Rory was therefore severely drunk. Madeline and Louise had forgone the punch, not pleased to find themselves completely sober with a wasted Rory. And much to their delight, Rory was a lively and stubborn drunk.

"Rory, stop being difficult,"

"I don't care!"

"Ugh, I feel like I'm dealing with one of my step sisters before bed time," Louise lamented, grabbing on to one of Rory's arms.

"Hey, what's going on?" They saw Logan, looking at Rory with worry.

"She really liked the punch," Madeline offered, Logan nodding.

"I can take it from here," Logan offered. Madeline and Louise looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Finally they decided to let Logan take her, neither of them wanting to deal with her in her drunken stupor.

"She lives in Stars Hollow," Louise shouted over her shoulder before running off with Madeline, hastening so they would be long gone incase Logan changed his mind. He looked at Rory who was nestled next to him, staring intently at the wall.

"Alright Ace, let's get you home," She shook her head.

"No, home bad! I like it here,"

"Come on Ace. There's a cab waiting for us and I'll take you home," When she began to protest he simply dragged her to the car, ignoring her yelling and flailing limbs. Finally in the confines of the cab she calmed down, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

"Tired, tired, tired," She mumbled, her head rolling on his shoulder as the cab turned corners.

"You'll be home soon Ace,"

"No Dean," She mumbled, yawning loudly.

"What?"

"No Dean, so protective. No no no," He looked down at her, trying to comprehend her drunken gibberish.

"Rory-"

"I don't know why he won't trust me. I haven't done anything wrong, no, nothing, zilch, zero! He just doesn't trust me. Always questioning...always, always...poopie," He smiled at her childish tone, but her words still worried him. If Dean was a overprotective as she was letting on, was she safe?

"We're almost home Ace," He said it over and over again, it being the only response he could think of to calm her down. Finally they got to her house and he pulled her out, holding her around the waist to keep her from falling. He rang the doorbell and moments later Lorelai answered, looking worriedly at her daughter.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, opening the screen door to let them in.

"She made the mistake of drinking the punch," He walked her to the couch, her collapsing onto the cushions.

"Sleep," Rory said softly, laying down on the couch.

"Thank you for taking her home," Lorelai said, looking at her daughter.

"You're welcome, she was in pretty bad shape,"

"Yeah, I guess this is what happens when you become social," She joked.

"I guess. Well, I'm going to go," She nodded.

"Alright, thanks again," He left, getting back into the taxi. Lorelai watched the cab ride off, thinking of the guy inside of it.

"Logan," She looked over at her daughter, inebriation slurring her words.

"Logan left sweetie. He had to go home," Rory mumbled some other incoherent words as Lorelai led her up to bed. Several bumps into walls later Lorelai had her daughter in bed, soft snoring coming from her room. Lorelai meandered off to her own room, pondering the events of the day. Needless to say, she learned that Rory was most definitely not a graceful drunk.

**A/N: These chapters are so long! I just can't seem to stop writing. I hope that you liked it! Please leave me a comment telling me what you liked or didn't like. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Here is chapter three! I hope that you all enjoy it!**

Chapter Three: Check Please

"Headache, very bad headache," Rory groaned, gently massaging her temples with her fingers. Lorelai set a cup of coffee in front of her, sitting beside her at their kitchen table.

"Well, that's what you get for being socialized,"

"They told me the punch wasn't spiked,"

"And you believed them?" Rory sighed, taking a large gulp of coffee.

"Good point, it was Madeline and Louise. Though, you'd think that when it comes to partying they would know what they're doing,"

"Rory, it's still Madeline and Louise," Rory shrugged, taking a heaping bite of her burrito.

"Thank you for all of the hangover food. You are an amazing, amazing person,"

"I know, and...I'm not the only amazing person," Rory looked up at her mother, perplexed by her words.

"What?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I slightly remember puking on some kid's shoes, but that's it,"

"Were they good shoes?"

"I think they were converses," Lorelai smiled, patting her daughter on her shoulder.

"That's my girl. Anyway, you don't remember anything else?"

"Nope,"

"Logan brought you home," Rory was frozen, her burrito inches away from her mouth. Slowly she looked at Lorelai, a look of sheer terror on her face.

"Logan brought me home?"

"Yeah, he was kind enough to make sure that you didn't get abducted by anyone else wanting to socialize you,"

"So, he saw me all...,"

"Giddy and crabby? Yes, he sure did,"

"I was giddy and crabby at the same time? Is that even possible?" Lorelai smiled, nodding.

"Rory, when you're drunk anything is possible. I was surprised by your behavior. I always thought that you would be the 'mom drunk',"

"The mom drunk?" Lorelai nodded, taking a bite of her own burrito. Sure, she was completely sober, but burritos were good regardless of blood alcohol level.

"Uh huh, you know, the one who drinks a decent amount but still looks after everyone else. She pledges she's fine and even acts fine, but everyone knows that she is still drunk. A functional drunk," Lorelai clarified, her daughter watching her with a bemused expression.

"You have given that way too much thought," She shrugged, smiling.

"It's true, but you most definitely were not the 'mom drunk'. You were the 'dancing on the bar and then passed out on a random couch' drunk,"

"I was tired," Rory defended herself, pouting a bit at her mother's analysis.

"Tell me you didn't do a rendition of a Coyote Ugly girl or try your chops at a Britney song," Rory smiled.

"I don't think I did," Lorelai smiled, her hand over her heart in relief.

"Good, because one Gilmore doing that is enough," Rory laughed, her eyes glistening.

"You?"

"No, your grandmother,"

* * *

"Hey Mary," Tristan smoothly said, working his way in next to Rory. She was walking with Madeline and Louise and he of course did not beckon any invitation to join them. Tristan was the type of person who believed everyone loved him and wanted him, regardless of the reality of the situation. Rory looked at him, smiling tightly.

"Hi Tristan,"

"How you doing over there?"

"I don't think you should call her Mary anymore," Louise revealed, smiling a mischievous grin.

"Oh, why not?"

"Rory got smashed at a party with us and then got extremely comfortable with a college guy," Tristan looked at Rory, his eyes wide.

"Wow, interesting weekend," She shook her head.

"No, first of all, I drank spiked punch that I didn't know was spiked. It's not like I went wild with Jack Daniels and Captain Morgan. Also, I was not overly friendly or comfortable with Logan. All we did was dance," Madeline giggled, shaking her head.

"Oh Rory, there was more than dancing going on,"

"What? I was there, I think I know what happened," Louise smiled.

"Oh, come on Rory. He totally was giving you bedroom eyes the entire time,"

"Bedroom eyes? What are you talking about?" Madeline rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"He was giving you looks that told you that he basically wanted you and your body,"

"And you, Rory Gilmore, were not protesting at all," Louise added.

"How could I protest when I wasn't aware it was even happening?" Rory asked, "Which, by the way, it wasn't," Tristan shrugged.

"It sounds like you definitely deserve a new nickname," Rory shook her head, relieved to be at her class.

"Well, you think on that and I'm going to go to class," Tristan watched her surge into the classroom, a satisfied smile on his lips. He loved messing with her, any contact with the infamous Rory Gilmore was something he savored. She was a rare commodity, a girl with beauty and wit. If only he could catch her.

* * *

"So Finn, was Rochelle the one?" Logan asked, his Australian friend looking a bit more ragged than usual. Finn looked up at him, his eyes red and puffy.

"Mate, she was a beast. We were at it all night. I mean, I love all of that stuff, I am Finn Rothschild, lover extraordinary, but mate, it was just too much," Logan smiled.

"Was she too much woman for you?"

"Yes, indeed she was. If I had enough energy she would be the love of my life, but for my own health and sanity I let her go. Somewhere she will find a man who can please her," Finn proclaimed, a hint of chivalrous valor ringing through his words.

"Anyway mate, how was your night?" Logan thought of Rory in her drunken stupor, still managing to look beautiful and perfect.

"Uh, it was fine. Colin and I followed Stephanie to some high school party,"

"High school?"

"It wasn't too bad. The beer was flowing and the ladies weren't half bad," He couldn't get her eyes out of his head. Those bright pools of water, so blue that he nearly thought it impossible for them to be real. He had never seen eyes like hers before. But, he had never met a girl like her before either.

"Sounds like a pretty promising party. Next time be sure to invite me. Finn here loves to drink and to chase the pretty tails," Logan smiled a this friend.

"Yes Finn, I know," Colin walked in, angrily grabbing a bottle of water and downing half of it. He spit out half of it into the sink, looking in outrage at Finn.

"This is water?"

"Yes mate, it sure is,"

"What happened to the bottles you fill with vodka for during classes? I could really use a strong drink now," Finn sighed.

"Rochelle used it all. I'm telling you, she was neurotic. Beautiful and built, but neurotic," Colin groaned, collapsing onto the couch next to Logan.

"And it begins again," He muttered, drawing the attention of both Finn and Logan.

"What's up?"

"Well, Stephanie and Oliver have broken up yet again,"

"Oh no, here we go," Logan muttered.

"Yeah, you can say that again. Stephanie won't stop bothering me now. She keeps wanting to talk and discuss her feelings," He groaned, closing his eyes tightly with frustration, "I don't know how I got pinned as the sensitive one, but I really hate it,"

"Man, that sucks,"

"Yeah,"

"What happened this time?"

"He broke up with her, apparently because of some reason that she calls ridiculously stupid and so juvenile that a three year old would use it. She said a lot more but that's all I caught. When she gets angry she tends to speak at an inhumane rate," Logan nodded, remembering the one time that Stephanie's dad had taken away her credit cards. She had been so pissed off and spoke at a rate so fast that Logan could not understand a word she said the entire rant. Needless to say, Stephanie was not a very articulate person when it came to anger and frustration.

"Well, at least we know from experience that within a week they'll be back together and we won't have to listen to her whine," Logan offered. Colin shook his head in frustration, clenching his fist.

"I hope so because she is driving me crazy,"

* * *

"He drove you home?" Lane asked, her smile evident through her voice. Rory nodded, grasping her back pack strap tightly with one of her hands. They were walking through town to Lane's house and were discussing the previous night's excitement. Upon much prodding Rory revealed the depth of Logan's kindness, feeling her heart quicken at the mere thought of him.

"That is so romantic," Lane replied dreamily, her eyes misty, "And very rock and roll," She added, "I mean, you were smashed and he saved you. What is more rock and roll than that?"

"It wasn't really romantic. I mean, I was sick and he took me home. He was just doing the right thing," Lane looked at Rory, eye brow cocked.

"Uh huh, so you think that any other guy there would have done the 'right thing'? They would have either left you or do a lot more than take you home," Rory shrugged, wanting to avoid the topic of Logan. Her feelings for him still made her uncomfortable and they were something she didn't dare admit to anyone, even Lane.

"He was just being nice,"

"Has he called you at all?" Rory nodded, thinking about their previous conversation.

_"Hey Ace, how are you feeling?" He asked, his voice light, but she could detect a hint of worry lying beneath the smooth tone._

_"Alright,"_

_"So no splitting headache or decapitating nausea?"_

_"Yes on the splitting headache, but the decapitating nausea has thankfully passed me up,"_

_"Ah, I guess that's only for experienced drinkers," She laughed, not knowing how light headed the sound made him. The tinkering sound making him wish she was his._

_"I guess so,"_

_"You're lucky to only get a headache. You hit the bottle pretty hard last night,"_

_"Yeah, the sniff test really does not work,"_

_"The sniff test?" She smiled, shaking her head._

_"Never mind,"_

"Whoah, Rory, you still there?" She looked at her friend, alarmed that she had dazed off for so long.

"Sorry, what?" Lane smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"That must have been one amazing conversation," Rory looked away, trying to distinguish his voice from her head. All she could hear were his kind tender words, the way his voice lowered when he was serious. The way his face lit up when he saw her, the easy smile, twinkling eyes. As she tried to forget one thing she remembered another, the process repeating itself until all she could think about was him.

"Rory," She found herself face to face with Dean, his usually kind face contorted in anger.

"Hi Dean,"

"We need to talk," It wasn't a question, or even a statement. It was a demand and she nodded, waving a quick good bye to Lane. Following him to wherever he was taking her she could feel the tension, his raw anger. Finally they arrived at somewhere relatively private and he layed it on her.

"Where were you last night?" He asked, not even trying to hide the accusation from his voice.

"I was at a party with Madeline and Louise,"

"Madeline and Louise, huh?" She nodded, noticing how his right eye brow was twitching slightly, something that happened when he got tiffed.

"Yes, they wanted to socialize me so I went," He shook his head, laughing bitterly.

"I can't believe this," He muttered, turning away from her.

"Believe what?"

"That you're lying to me!" He hissed, spinning around to meet his face to hers. He was inches away from her and she could feel his hot breath on her, threatening and full of rage.

"I'm...I'm not lying to you," She stammered, the proximity of him scaring her.

"Then why did I hear that some blonde prick dropped you off last night?" She shook her head, already countering it in her head.

"No, Dean, that's not what it looked like,"

"Well, it looked like you picked up some guy at a party,"

"No, that's not true. I was sick and he drove me home,"

"You really expect me to believe that?" Rory tried to touch his arm but he recoiled, his face hard.

"Dean,"

"Just tell me the truth,"

"I am, he just drove me home,"

"You're lying,"

"Dean, what do you want to hear? I'm telling you the truth!" He broke away from her, his hands in tight fists at his sides.

"Who was he?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Logan Huntzberger, he's a friend of mine,"

"A friend?" She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, he's a friend," She walked towards him, tentatively placing a hand on his arm, "He just drove me home,"

"Next time get a girl," She smiled slightly.

"Alright, next time I'll get a girl," He took her into his arms, holding her a bit tighter than necessary.

"I'm sorry I was so upset Rory. It's just...I love you," She nodded against his chest, his previous hurtful words resounding in her ears.

"Uh huh, you too," The words he wanted to hear were on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't say them. As the accusations replayed in her head she couldn't tell him she loved him.

* * *

"Can we skip Friday Night dinner?" Rory asked in a small voice. It had been three days since her drunken night and she was still reeling from the effects. Lorlai put her arm around her daughter, squeezing her gently.

"Seeing that we drove all the way out here, I'd say we just go for it," Rory looked up at the imposing house, wishing she was back at her own. Usually she didn't mind visiting her grandparents but on that particular Friday she was simply not in the mood.

"Fine," She sighed, ringing the doorbell. A mere matter of seconds later a maid opened the door, looking meekly at the two.

"Uh, hello,"

"Hi, we're here to see Adolf and Eva," Lorelai chirped, smiling brightly. The maid's eyes widened in fear as they darted back into the house to see if Emily or Richard had heard. Once she had ensured that they were no where near her she smiled shortly and then let them in. They handed off their coats, Lorlelai smiling slightly at Rory's outfit.

"You're wearing sweat pants," Lorelai commented, her face full of glee. Rory took in her outfit, her eyes widening with horror.

"Oh no, I never changed. I was busy with homework and it never dawned on me to change," Lorelai smiled, tapping her daughter's arm.

"Don't worry, at least they're clean," Emily sweeped into the hall, smiling grandiosely for the two girls.

"Hello, welcome, welcome," She spotted Rory's outfit and frowned with disdain, "Rory, did your mother forget to wash your clothes?"

"Right, just blame it on me," Lorelai lamented.

"No Grandma, I forgot to change before I came," Emily nodded shortly, her eyes lingering on her granddaughter's Yale t-shirt.

"Well, that is a fine shirt you're wearing Rory. At least part of your outfit is suitable for our guests,"

"Our guests," Emily nodded, ushering the girls into the living room.

"Yes, we have dear friends of ours here. Rory, Lorelai, this is and Shira and Mitchum with their son Logan," At the sight of him Rory nearly dropped dead, his charming smile directed right at her.

"Hello," He said smoothly, his eyes twinkling. Rory looked away, forcing herself to smile at the two older people in the room. Mitchum was an astute man with a haughty air around him, somewhat resembling his son. Shira was a meek thing, shrinking down next to Mitchum. It was apparent that she was trying to look elegant and astute but instead she just looked silly, a far cry from Emily. She looked years younger than what read on her birth certificate, the botox injections making it impossible to do more than give a tight smile. Rory quickly looked away from his deep brown eyes, smiling politely at his parents.

"Rory, that is a fine shirt you have on," Mitchum boomed. She smiled sheepishly, nodding.

"Sorry I'm not better dressed, I was a bit rushed today,"

"You know kids these days, always doing something," Lorelai commented, smiling a bit too broadly, "At least this one isn't doing anything illegal," Rory watched their reactions, Mitchum cracking into uproarious laughter while Shira giggled politely, her hands clasped daintily in her lap.

"Emily, you really do have a charming family," Mitchum commented, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, we really do. Are you all ready for some dinner?" Emily asked, already walking to the dining room, "Brigita has made a fabulous herb crusted salmon,"

"Salmon sounds wonderful," They made their way into the dining room, sitting opposite each other. Rory found herself seated far from Logan, quietly thanking God for not being cruel and having them next to each other.

"So, you know that Logan here is a Yale man himself," Mitchum directed at Rory. She nodded in recognition, smiling.

"Yes, he actually showed my mom and I around," Rory responded. Emily looked at her granddaughter, confused.

"He did?"

"We went a second time by ourselves Mom," Lorelai clarified.

"What? Was our trip not good enough for you?" Emily asked, looking at her sharply.

"No Mom, we just wanted to see something other than famous benches," Emily scoffed, shaking her head.

"That was a bench that Henry David Thoreau sat on himself," Richard countered.

"Alright, it was a fine bench. Can we please move on?"

"You showed them around?" Mitchum asked his son, surprised.

"Yeah, I did. They were on the train and looked pretty lost,"

"That was very kind of you," Shira added, equally surprised as her husband. Emily looked at Lorelai, astounded.

"You took the train? Why in the world would you take the train?"

"Unlike you mom, we are not afraid of public transportation,"

"And our car broke down," Rory added, garnering a look from her mother.

"No, our car was out of gas, it did not break down,"

"You didn't remember to fill your tank?" Richard asked, astonished, "Lorelai, you always fill your tank when you are doing a long drive,"

"So Logan," Lorelai began, making a point of showing that the previous conversation had ended, "How do you like Yale?"

"It's pretty good. The classes are nice,"

"Although you rarely attend them," Mitchum interjected, garnering a glare from his wife.

"Mitchum, remember where you are," Rory noticed Logan clenching his jaw, biting back a bitter response to his father's outburst. His control astonished him, how he could take the sharp comments in his stride.

"The coffee is quite good," Logan said, smoothly transitioning away from his father's criticism, "And the library is impressive. We have a first edition of just about everything, including War and Peace," He looked straight at Rory, causing her to blush. She smiled, looking down at her hands. It seemed he did read books other than chick lit.

"Well, let me just ask you this. Do they have a good Chinese take-out place?" Emily rolled her eyes, shifting disgruntingly in her seat.

"Lorelai, really," Logan smiled, nodding.

"Actually, there is an amazing place. It's only about ten minutes away, walking distance," Lorelai smiled.

"Logan, nothing is in walking distance for us," He chuckled, nodding.

"Well, then the shuttle can take you there,"

"That sounds better," The maid arrived, placing plates in front of everyone. Rory looked down at the herb crusted fish and grimaced, not looking forward to putting the fancy looking food into her mouth. She noticed that Logan was watching her, a bemused look on his face. She caught his eyes, biting her lip to keep from smiling. The moment was ruined by his cell phone going off, all eyes going to him. He answered it, mumbling an apology before walking to the living room. Rory sighed, directing her attention back to the dead fish in front of her. Moments later he returned, his face looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry but I need to go back to Yale," The table looked up at him, some faces interested, others with vague skepticism.

"Why?" His father asked.

"Some business I need to take care of," He vaguely stated, shrugging. Mitchum sighed, nodding.

"Alright, well, go then," Logan made brief farewells to everyone and then walked out, the slamming of the door signaling his final exit.

"So Rory, you're a journalist, right?" Mitchum asked. She smiled, nodding.

"Well, that's what I plan on becoming. Right now though, I'm just focusing on getting through high school," He laughed heartily, nodding in approval.

"Yes, that is a very good plan. Who knows, maybe one day you'll work for one of my papers?" She smiled brightly.

"That would be something, wouldn't it?" Emily mused, her eyes taking on a dreamy hue. Just then Rory's cell phone went off, the tune of "Human Behavior" dancing from her purse. She smiled sheepishly, answering it.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hey Ace, I have a proposition for you," She stood up, excusing herself from the room.

"Didn't you just leave to go to Yale?"

"I made it up,"

"You lied to get out of dinner?"

"Hey, I saw the way you were looking at your salmon, it is disgusting. Do you want me to show you real food?"

"Real food?"

"Yeah, none of that fancy crap, real food," She looked back at the room full of adults, topics of the economy and President Bush reaching her ears.

"I can't just leave," She said, not believing her own words.

"Yes, you can,"

"But what would I tell them?"

"Make something up. Last time I checked you were quite good at fake phone calls," She smiled, remembering her last lie.

"Logan, I don't know,"

"Come on, say that something urgent came up and you had to leave," Her mind was screaming no, telling her it was wrong, but before she knew what was happening she had agreed, her voice clear and strong.

"Alright, where are you?"

"I'm waiting outside in my car," She nodded, already feeling guilty.

"Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes," She hung up, formulating the lie in her mind. She walked back in, the story formed.

"That was Paris," Rory said, feigning frustration, "She told me that there is some show thing tonight that I need to cover,"

"Does that mean you need to leave?" Lorelai asked, doing her best to hide her excitement.

"Yeah, it does. I'm sorry," She addressed the others at the table, a sincere frown on her face. Emily waved her hand as if flitting away the apology.

"Rory, that's okay. You need to do what needs to done," Rory nodded, feeling a bit guilty for the lie.

"Alright, bye," She looked at Mitchum and Shira, smiling broadly, "It was great to meet you,"

"You too Rory," Emily walked them out, stopping just short of the door.

"Good bye, have a safe drive home," The girls walked out, pulling their jackets around them to shield from the cold. Lorelai noticed Logan in his car, watching them with an amused expression.

"Why do I have a feeling that Paris didn't call you?" Rory looked at her mother, hoping that she wouldn't disapprove.

"Mom, uh, do you mind if I get something to eat with Logan?" Lorelai eased her mind by smiling, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, at least he's blonde, so your story sort of fits. You could say that you were covering a restaurant," Rory smiled, relief washing over her.

"I'll be home by eleven,"

"Eleven thirty," Lorelai countered with a smile, "Go have fun," Rory smiled, giving her a quick hug.

"Bye Mom,"

"Bye sweets," Rory got in the car next to Logan, the smell of his cologne filling her nose.

"So, where is this amazing food?"

"I think I'll let that be something for me to know and you to find out,"

* * *

"What's your favorite movie?" Logan asked, watching her with a smile. They were at Al's Diner, the restaurant that Logan swore had the best hamburgers he had ever tasted. They weren't as good as Luke's, but got a close second. They were currently finishing their milkshakes and were playing twenty question. She was amazed to see just how alike they were.

"It's a tie between Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory and The Godfather," Logan smiled.

"Willy Wonka? Let me ask you, who is better, Johnny Depp or Gene Wilder?"

"Gene Wilder, hands down. Johnny Depp should have stuck with Jack Sparrow," Logan laughed, nodding, "Alright, what about you?"

"We actually have something in common there. My favorite movie is The Godfather,"

"Interesting,"

"Not the third though, that one was terrible," Rory shook her head, eyes wide.

"But that is the one with Sofia Copple's death scene," She countered.

"So?"

"That was an oscar worthy scene. I think she missed her calling as an actress,"

"But all that happened is she got killed," She shrugged, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"It was still amazing,"

"Okay, favorite color," Logan proposed.

"Blue," He nodded.

"Yeah, it brings out your eyes," He responded, causing her to blush.

"So, what's yours?"

"Yellow," She looked at him, surprised.

"Yellow? You don't look like a yellow guy," He laughed.

"I'll take that as a good thing,"

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just thought...," She sighed, leaning back into the booth, "I don't know what I meant," He smiled.

"Don't worry, it's cool," She smiled back at him, her eyes connecting with his.

"So, um, there's actually something I've been meaning to ask you," She noticed that he looked uncomfortable and bit back a smile.

"Yeah?"

"When you were drunk before, you said some things," Her heart stopped, fear filling her.

"I did?"

"Yeah," She tensed up, imagining all the embarrassing things she had said. What if she had come on to him? Or worse, admit her feelings to him? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Nothing bad I hope," She prompted, gauging his reaction.

"Well, uh, you said some things about your boyfriend," She was caught off guard, not hearing what she thought would come.

"Oh,"

"Some of your comments, they just...is everything okay?" He paused, rephrasing, "Are you okay?" She looked at him, trying to push back the scene from earlier.

"Yeah, everything's fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Because earlier, you had said how controlling he was and how overprotective,"

"I'm fine, we're fine," She reaffirmed.

"Rory-"

"Stop," She snapped, the proximity of him from the truth igniting her rage, "you have no right to come here and criticize my boyfriend,"

"I just thought-"

"You thought wrong," Her voice housed finality and he nodded, dropping it. The carefree atmosphere had long dissipated and they were full of tension, an awkward silence between them.

"I should take you back," He finally said. She nodded, looking away so that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. He left money for the bill and then they left, the entire ride back home devoid of words. When they got to her house she mumbled a quick good bye before getting out and walking to the front door. She found her mom was not home, she was probably at Lukes, and she sat down on the couch. Rubbing her hands tensely over her thighs she let her emotions flood. There was a knock on the door and Rory wiped away tears, taking a deep breath before answering.

"Dean," She breathed, surprised to see him.

"Who the hell were you just with?"

**A/N: Ah! Drama!!!!! I love writing it. So, I hope that you liked it. Please let me know how you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm trying to update my stories before the week of hell for musical begins...let's hope it works out!!!!**

Chapter Four

"Dean-"

"Who was that?" He asked, his nostrils flaring with anger. She inched back from him, feeling the tension thicken between them.

"It was Logan,"

"Damn it Rory. I told you I don't want you seeing him,"

"He's my friend,"

"No, he's another Tristan. He's another blonde rich rich that wants to steal you away from me," Rory shook her head, not believing that this was actually coming out of her boyfriend's mouth.

"Dean, you're being ridiculous,"

"No, I'm being realistic Rory. I'm figuring it all out. I've been wondering why you've been distant with me lately, why things haven't been the same. Now I know why, it's because of him. He's driving us apart,"

"You're wrong Dean,"

"He's the reason this is happening," Rory stood her ground, body erect with frustration.

"No, you are," He looked away from her, doing his best to control his mounting rage.

"Me? I'm the problem? Are you seriously feeding yourself these lies?"

"I could ask you the same question," Rory retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't want you to see him anymore," Rory shook her head once again, walking past him to open the door, beckoning him to leave. As she strode past him he grabbed her arm, twisting it in an upward position towards him. She gasped as her arm burned with pain, her gaze being forced up to meet his.

"Dean-"

"We're not done talking," She ripped her arm away from him, nursing the soon to be bruised limb against her chest.

"We're finished Dean. We're finished talking, we're finished with everything," Dean didn't move, still processing her words.

"What?"

"We're over Dean. I can't do this anymore,"

"We're just having a fight," Dean clarified, moving closer, "We're not over, we can't be over," Rory bit her lip, forcing the tears back. With a deep breath she set Dean with a steely glare, pursing her lips in a tight frown.

"Dean, it's all too much for me. Your jealousy, your trust issues, all of it. I won't take it anymore, I'm sick of it. We are done and that's the end," Dean gazed at her, his eyes softening as he realized that the end had come. He had lost her.

"Rory,"

"Please go," She said softly, her voice still firm.

"Rory, please-"

"Go," He nodded, walking out of her house. Once gone Rory quickly locked the door, her hands pressed against the cool wood of the door. She could hear his retreating footsteps, the pitter patter that signified the end of something important in her life. She turned around and slid down the door, finally coming to a stop at the floor. With a throaty sigh she broke down, sobs racking her body. It was really over. It seemed like Dean was always there before. He had been her rock, someone that she had truly loved with all of her life; now he was gone. She never thought that her and Dean would end and now that they did, she felt immensely...alone. There was a knock on the door and she shuddered, only imagining what horror the other side of the door could behold. With a great bout of strength she stood up, swinging the door open with everything left in her.

"Dean, just go-" She stopped herself, a different man staring back at her.

"You forgot your purse," He said slowly, taking in her disheveled appearance, the tousled hair, mascara stained cheeks, and finally the freshly bruised arm. She mumbled a quiet thank you, avoiding his penetrating gaze. He was looking on her with so much pity, so much worry, that it made her sick. Slowly he inched towards her, carefully putting his arms around her small frame. Once within the confines of his arms she let her guard down, simply letting go all of the facades she had up, all of her pent up strength drained. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed, his soft spoken words in her ear doing nothing to calm her. Finally he led her into the house, walking her carefully to the couch.

"Ace," He breathed out, the pain and worry evident in his voice. He knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. She looked up at him, her clear blue eyes misted with tears.

"I broke up with him," She said simply, her lower lip trembling.

"What happened," She shook her head, tears cascading down her face and onto their interlocked hands. He gently untangled one of his hands from hers and wiped away her tears, his touch tender and caring.

"Come on Ace, you can tell me," He cooed.

"He saw you drop me off. He was so angry, he was saying that you were breaking us up and that it was all of your fault. I asked him to leave and he wouldn't, he just kept standing there telling me these terrible things. Then I tried to get to the door and...," She broke off, it all becoming too much, "and..he grabbed my arm. I know he didn't' mean to hurt me, but, he did," Logan looked down at her arm, the bruise becoming worse and worse by the minute. He could only imagine what damage Dean could inflict if he really wanted to.

"Everything's going to be okay," Logan said, kissing her hand, "I'll be right back," He walked to the kitchen, coming back with a bag of frozen peas. He sat next to her, gently taking her bruised arm in his hands. He pressed the frozen bag to her arm and she winced in pain, the extreme cold burning her delicate skin.

"Sorry," he said meekly, "this should help the swelling though," She nodded, gently extricating her arm from his hands.

"You don't have to stay," Rory said.

"But I want to,"

"Logan, you can't possibly want to stay with me on a Friday night. You could be-"

"I want to be here," Logan reiterated, his eyes locked with hers. She blushed, looking away from his dark eyes. When she looked up again she found she couldn't look away, his face being the only thing she wanted to see. She noticed his face edging closer to hers, each second bringing him a bit closer. She held her breath in anticipation, her entire body rigid with a mixture of fear and excitement. Just as his lips were about to touch hers she turned her head, his lips barely grazing her cheek as he pulled back.

"Ace-"

"Rebellious daughter of mine!" Lorelai sing songed, walking into the rec room, "First you spend a night with Logan and then you bring him home? How scandalous of you! Next thing I know I'll be reading about you on Page 6," Rory smiled weakly, already feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Hi Mom,"

"Hunny, what's wrong?" Rory shook her head, feeling herself lose grip on her emotions as the prospect of explaining it all over again surfaced. Logan took her hand, holding it firmly.

"It's okay Ace," He murmured, trying to forget the stabbing pain he had felt as she turned her face, changing everything in a split second.

"Logan, I think you should leave," Lorelai said, her voice a bit cold.

"Lorelai-"

"I need some time alone with my daughter," Logan nodded, standing up. With a quick good bye he left, the sound of his car zooming away heard by both Gilmore girls.

"Alright, now that Blondie has left, will you tell me what's going on?"

"Can we talk later?"

"No, we will not talk later. Something is seriously wrong. First of all, you are not cheery and bubbly, something extremely odd. And you are holding a bag on peas to your arm, which is quite odd-" Lorelai stopped herself, walking over to Rory, "Show me your arm,"

"Mom,"

"Show me your arm," Rory sighed, removing the bag from her arm. Logan was right, the swelling had gone down a bit but it was still as discolored as ever. Lorelai looked at Rory, her eyes wide.

"Who did this?" Rory didn't even need to answer before Lorelai's eyes widened with recognition, "Dean, it was Dean, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Lorelai hugged her daughter tightly, her body trembling.

"Please tell me that you broke up with him."

"Oh yeah, I definitely did," Lorelai pushed the hair away from her daughter's face, her own eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Rory, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you,"

"I'm okay Mom,"

"I just-"

"I'm okay. Logan came, I'm fine," Lorelai hugged her daughter, closing her eyes as she envisioned the dreadful scene. She quickly pushed it away, relieved that Rory was okay.

"Logan sure is becoming your guardian angel," Rory nodded, frowning as she remembered their "almost kiss".

"Uh huh,"

* * *

Rory sat in her bedroom, tapping her fingers nervously on her desk. It had been one week since she broke up with Dean and she had been unable to stop thinking about Logan. All she could think about was the feeling of his hot breath on her neck, his eyes on her. She would try to study and be haunted by the sound of his voice, the feeling of his arms protectively around her. She couldn't think, focus, even function. It was becoming all consuming and she had to do something about it. She took out her cell phone, dialing the number quickly before she could change her mind. The phone rang three times before he answered, already knowing it was her.

"Ace,"

"We need to talk,"

"Are you okay?" It was an ironic question. He was obviously speaking of Dean, oblivious of the fact that he was the one making her hurt now. He was driving her insane.

"I'm getting by,"

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?" Rory shifted in her seat, unable to form the words. Finally she spoke, disappointed by her own incoherent words.

"Um, well, I...,"

"Ace?"

"Do you think we could meet somewhere today. I think this would be easier in person. I-"

"How about we meet at the coffee stand I brought you to. I'm assuming you don't want to meet in Stars Hollow,"

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you in about an hour,"

"An hour? Wow, this must be pretty important,"

"We can meet later if you want," She offered.

"No, we'll meet now,"

"Alright, I'll see you soon," She stood up, her breaths shaky and unsteady, just like she felt.

"Mom!" She called out as she rushed down the stairs, "I'm going to Yale!"

* * *

She walked to the coffee stand, praying that she had remembered the right one. She hadn't realized how many coffee stands there were at Yale. She had counted at least seven as she made her way to what she hoped was the one she had visited with Logan. To her relief she found Logan there, chatting up the vendor. With a deep breath she surged forward, mustering all of the courage she had.

"Logan," He turned at the sound of her voice, smiling wide at her. He offered her a cup of coffee and she gladly took it, smelling the heavenly aroma from the styrofoam cup.

"I figured you'd want a cup," Logan said with a smile, saying good bye to the vendor and then placing his hand on the small of her back, leading her away from the stand.

"Thank you,"

"I have something for you," He said simply. She looked up at him, surprised by it all. Hadn't they come to talk?

"Really?"

"Uh huh, come one, I'll take you to where it is," She nodded, letting him lead her to wherever they were going. Sure, they had to talk, but that could be done later. He was in an exceptional mood and it only served to lighten hers. As they walked Rory began to notice things she had seen before. Of course the several benches that her grandparents had pointed out, but also the best bookstore, the hall that Logan had said housed the best Stir Fry. She felt at peace in Yale, she felt like she was home. Soon enough she found herself walking into the library.

"Did you get me the library?" Rory asked with a smile. Logan looked at her and shook his head.

"No, I think you'll like this though,"

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yes, really," He strode to the front desk, the old librarian looking up at him with a genuinely friendly smile.

"Logan Huntzberger, twice in one day. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He chuckled, resting his hand on the desk.

"I'm here to pick up the book I bought from here. I actually have the gift-ee with me now," He gestured to Rory, "This is Rory. Rory, meet Gertrude Flanner, the best librarian in all of Connecticut,"

"Oh, you flatter me,"

"Only because it is all truth," She smiled, handing over a parcel to Logan.

"There you go," She smiled at Rory, "Enjoy dearie," Logan walked out, Rory following behind him.

"So, what did you get me?" Rory asked in a flippant manner, but inside she was bursting with excitement. He smiled, handing over the package.

"Open it," She kept his gaze and then opened up the package, discarding layers of tissue as she got down to the item inside. She nearly gasped aloud when she saw it, the leather bounding, the rich embossed lettering, it was absolutely exquisite.

"Logan,"

"Do you like it?" She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Of course I like it. Logan...this is...," She broke up, unable to put into words how amazing the gift was. He had given her the first edition copy of Pride and Prejudice. She didn't' know how he did it but he had managed to get it for her.

"I'm glad you like it," She gazed up at him in amazement, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"How did you get this?"

"I bought it,"

"From the library? Is that even allowed?" He shrugged.

"Hey, if you're a Huntzberger anything is possible," She smiled up at him, feeling her cheeks burn, but for once she didn't care. He was so disarming around her, it made her forget that she was an awkward high school student who had only had one relationship which failed terribly. He made her feel like...herself.

"So, you wanted to talk?" He prompted, bringing them back to the reason they had gotten together in the first place.

"Yeah, is there some place that we can sit down?" Logan nodded, taking her to a bench.

"Did anyone famous sit here?" She joked, plopping down next to him.

"Only me,"

"Aren't you modest," She chided.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about? It sounded pretty important on the phone," She looked down at her hands, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I didn't kiss you," She looked up at him, his tone puzzling her.

"You almost kissed me,"

"But I didn't. If my memory is correct you turned your head," She repeated the motion he had mentioned, turning away so he couldn't see the pain on her face.

"Why did you try?" Her voice was small and weary, not sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

"Why did you turn your head?"

"Would you just answer my question?" She pleaded, finally looking him in the eye.

"Not until you answer mine. Were you afraid? I know that you felt something Ace, I know it,"

"You don't know anything,"

"I was looking right in your eyes Ace, I know what you felt," He put his hand over hers, skin against skin making her body tingle, "I know it because I felt it too,"

"It's too soon," He removed his hand from hers, the movement feeling cold and disappointed from her end.

"How long?" She looked up at him, his words ringing in her head.

"What do you mean?"

"How much time do you need? I'll wait for you, weeks or months, I'll wait,"

"No, I won't do that to you," She replied, shaking her head in refusal. He took her hands in his, wanting to convey how sincere he was, how much he meant his words.

"Ace, you're something special. I've never met anyone like you before, ever. You're different, and...you make me feel different. I'm willing to wait for you. However long it takes, I'll be here when you're ready," She slowly retracted her hands from his, the simple motion tearing her up inside. All she wanted to do was lean into him, feel her head securely against his chest, his heart beating beneath her brown curls. Instead she was pulling away, doing everything her heart was yelling at her not to. She would not make him into a rebound though, she couldn't do that. Just as he had told her that she was special, so was he. Everything about him was important to her and she couldn't let their relationship turn into something as poisonous as a rebound, it would hurt her even more than leaving him now.

"Okay," She said softly, noticing his features relax into an easy smile.

"Good," Against her will he pulled her into a hug, all the while she was using every ounce of strength within her to not wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips to his.

"I'm going to go," She breathed out with much effort, pulling herself away from him.

"Bye Ace," She nodded before walking off, the warm air blowing against her face, drying the newly formed tears that had streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

"He said he would wait for you? That is adorable-no beyond adorable," Lane gushed, looking through the aisle of Doose's. They were walking through Doose's, picking up food for the town meeting, "You get everything. Life is so unfair," Rory smiled.

"He looked so amazing, just sitting there. And he looked at me, I mean really looked at me. I've never been looked at like that before,"

"So, when are you going to end both of your miseries and agree to be with him?" Rory sighed, grabbing a bag of marshmallows from the display. She saw the meager attempt at an artistic display and could tell whose work it was. Dean. Just the thought of him strengthened her resolve to wait.

"I'm still waiting," Lane picked up a bag of twizzlers, the red packaging bright and cheery.

"Your mom likes the strawberry ones, right?"

"Yeah, she thinks the cherry ones taste like medicine,"

"Uh huh, so when are you going to end this waiting?"

"I don't' know. How long is the rebound period?" Lane shrugged, tossing a box of pop tarts into the basket.

"It depends on the guy, length of relationship, intensity of relationship,"

"Dean Forrester, one year, pretty intense," Rory ticked off, contemplating each factor, "I am so screwed,"

"What?"

"According to all of that my rebound is going to be too long, like, Tolstoy long! By the time it's over Logan will have moved on and then the whole waiting thing was really for no point. Case and point, I am screwed,"

"He'll wait,"

"You don't know that," Lane sighed at her friend's stubborn attitude, facing her with a stern face.

"Fine, then make a set amount of time and alert him of it,"

"Like, a date?"

"Yes, pick a month, day, time, and let him know,"

"It all sounds so official," Rory wearily responded, her face scrunched up with indecision.

"Rory-"

"Fine, one month, in one month I'll date again," With a satisfied grin Lane headed to the check out line, Rory lagging behind her. Once in line Lane turned to her, eyes twinkling.

"See, now wasn't that easy?"

* * *

Lorelai slipped into Ms. Patti's studio, already hearing Taylor's booming voice a block before. She was late because of work, some demonic bride making her stay late to ensure that she would indeed get Easter lilies for her reception and not any other kind of Lilly. The bride wouldn't let Lorelai go until she had a typed contract signed by Lorelai saying that if there were no Easter lilies that the entire wedding would be on the Dragon Fly Inn's tab. Needless to say, the lady would get her Easter lilies. Lorelai looked at the sight around her, the place in more of a disarray than usual. Taylor's face was flushed, his nose inches away from Luke's. Chaos encompassed the studio, townspeople yelling, Babette angrily pounding her hands on the chair in front of her as Maury helplessly pleaded for her to "cool down". Lorelai moved over to Rory who immediately handed her a twizzler.

"The town's gone mad," Lorelai marveled, biting of a bit of twizzler.

"I know,"

"What is everyone yelling about?"

"Taylor's canceling the Pick-A-Basket event,"

"What?" Lorelai looked at Taylor who was basically pinned against his podium by Luke, "Then why is Luke over there?"

"Luke wants it to take place,"

"You can't be serious,"

"I am, Luke is on our side,"

"Are you sure he isn't just doing it to get Taylor pissed?"

"Nope, he actually wants it to take place,"

"This is weird," Lorelai muttered, watching Luke storm off back to his seat.

"I know, it-"

"Wait, ssshhh, the next part of the meeting is going to begin. I hope it's good," Taylor shakily straightened up, facing his highly irritated audience.

"Okay, on to the next matter of business. Now, I've noticed we've had some visitors in our town lately. I believe that everyone has noticed,"

"I didn't' notice," Gypsy called out. A few other people mumbled their agreement, a buzz of chatter filling the room.

"Okay, so not everyone noticed. Anyway, I noticed and something bothered me. While I highly encourage tourism in Stars Hollow, there are things we want and things we don't. This man I saw was driving around our town gawking at our sights and attractions,"

"Sights and attractions?" Luke grumbled, sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Yes Luke, we do have many sights and attractions in our town, such as the Old Fashioned Soda Shoppe, and-"

"Don't blow your own horn Taylor,"

"Anyway, he was clearly up to something,"

"Taylor, where are you going with this?" Lorelai complained, popping a marshmallow into her mouth.

"All I'm saying is to be careful of who you bring into this town, Rory," Her head shot up, confusion clouding her eyes. What was he talking about?

"Taylor, once again I ask, where are you going with this?"

"That young man that keeps coming here, I know that she brought him here. He was up to something, he was definitely casing the town," Lorelai shook her head in amazement.

"Logan? Logan was dropping her off, not casing the place,"

"Lorelai, I own a grocery store, I know what casing looks like. Your own daughter was caught-"

"It was an accident!" Rory said loudly, not liking the whole corn starch debacle being brought up, especially because of what happened with Dean.

"Right Rory, you leaving with a clearly unpaid for piece of merchandise in your hand was an accident,"

"This is ridiculous!" Luke spat, joining in with Lorelai and Rory against Taylor.

"Excuse me?"

"Why would someone case Stars Hollow. There's nothing to steal besides your groceries and Babette's garden gnomes,"

"I carry very high quality grocery items," Taylor countered.

"Give it up Taylor. Rory wouldn't' bring anyone bad into the town!" Babette yelled, smiling widely at Rory.

"She did bring that Paris girl here, though," Ms. Patti countered, shooting an apologetic look at Rory. Having enough of it, Rory stood up looking around her to catch everyone's attention.

"Listen, Logan drove me home, that's why he has been here a lot. We are friends, and yes, he may be coming here more," She spun her head towards Taylor, shaking her head in irritation, "He was not casing Stars Hollow, he doesn't need to steal things, believe me. Now, can we please either move on or end the meeting?" She plopped down onto the seat with a sigh, tired and fed up.

"Alright," Taylor said in a defeated tone, "I guess that ends our meeting,"

"Wait, there's one more thing," Lorelai said, standing up.

"What now?"

"I heard that you were not having the Pick-A-Basket this year,"

"Yes, you heard correctly. Funds just are not working out this year, meaning that the event will not work out,"

"I'll do it this year. We can have it at the Dragonfly Inn," Taylor shook his head.

"No, no, no, I always run that. You can't do it without me,"

"Well, if you won't do it how else are we supposed to have it?" Ms. Patti asked, smiling at the prospect of still having the annual event.

"You won't be able to get it all done. It's very complicated,"

"I think I can handle it," Taylor sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine, but don't expect me to help you," Lorelai shrugged with a smile.

"That's fine by me," She turned around to face the townspeople, a triumphant smile on her face, "Everyone, the Pick-A-Basket auction is going to take place at the Dragonfly Inn! Get your baskets ready!"

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter Five: A Perfect Fit

"The senior edition of The Franklin will be out soon. All of us need to be on task and responsible for this issue. Not only is it the most read issue but it is also the one that people remember the most," Paris drilled, walking like a drill seargent (not surprisingly so) back in forth in front of the lowly staff writers of the Franklin. Louise snickered at her last comment, flippantly raising a perfectly shaped eye brow.

"Wow, that's surprising. Our most read issue is the msot remembered," Paris stopped, spinning to face the person who had dared speak against her.

"Excuse me Louise, do you have anything to add?"

"No Paris, I mean sir," Madeline giggled next to her, raising her hand for a high five. Louise oblidged with a haughty grin, turning her head to give an arrogant look to Paris.

"Anyway, let's get back to the issue. There is no time for dawdling and no time for excuses. If you are not going to work hard and timely then you can just leave," She paused, waiting for any intimidated writers to exit. A few did, rushing out to avoid any last scathing remarks from Paris. Once she was sure that everyone else was in for the long run she continued, "Alright, I assume you all are ready to work. I'll pass out the stories now. Madeline, you'll be covering the seniors on the wrestling team. Louise, you'll be interviewing our valedvictorian, who...oh that's funny, the valedvictorian is me. So, you'll be interviewing me," Louise scoffed, grudgingly nodding. Rory waited for her story, hoping to get something juicy, something interesting. She hadn't had many hard hitting stories and hoped that Paris would have some mercy and give her something other than interviewing the head of the football team. Anticipation mounted as Paris turned to her, a smug smile forming.

"Rory, oh Rory Gilmore, can you really believe that we're seniors already? I remember when you first came here, a littly country bumpkin in the jungles of Chilton. I really thought you would leave after a day,"

"Paris, just give me my story,"

"Wow, someone's in a hurry. Do you have some cows to milk? Or is that Lorelai's job?"

"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?"

"You were born,"

"Ah, well I'm sorry. I'll have to work on that,"

"Yes, you'll be covering the head of the chess team. I figured that would be right up your alley," Rory stared at her, not able to believe what she had heard. She was one of their best writers and was given the head of the chess team?

"Paris, come on, you know I'm better than that,"

"What? Are you above doing a simple interview? Last time I checked, a journalist should be grateful for any story she gets,"

"The head of the chess team?"

"I could give you the swim team,"

"Chess is fine,"

"Or how about the literary magazine. I'm sure that there would be some award winning quotes from their head person,"

"Chess is fine," Rory stated again, voice firm. Paris smiled, the gesture looking twisted and odd on her sharp features.

"Perfect, have it in by Tuesday,"

"Fine," She stalked out, reminding herself the entire way out that in two weeks she would never have to see Paris again. That was the only thing that kept her from turning around and slapping Paris hard across the face. She almost wished it hadn't stopped her.

* * *

"It smells good in here," Lorelai said cheerily, walking over to Sookie. She smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I just finished baking my basket," Lorelai smiled, looking at her friend in wonderment.

"You baked your basket?"

"Uh huh, I made it out of foccacia bread. It should be delicious,"

"Do you think it could beat your pretzel basket?" Lorelai teased with a smile.

"It already has. This bread is amazing,"

"Well, make sure to find me after bidding and let me have a taste,"

"Are you making a basket?" Sookie asked, crafting her basket carefully.

"Nah, I'm kind of running the entire event,"

"I know that. It doesn't mean that you can't make a basket though," Lorelai shrugged, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She dropped in a dollop of cream, it quickly dissipating in the dark liquid.

"Sookie, there's no point in me making a basket. Who would buy it?"

"There could be some cute new guy in town. You never know,"

"Sookie," Lorelai blanched.

"What? It could happen. What's to say that someone new wouldn't show up?"

"The fact that if Ms. Patti didn't scare him away there would be five other crazy people to make him run out. While we may love the lunacy of our town, strangers are not too fond of it," Sookie giggled, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right,"

"Lorelai, Luke is here for you," Michel said stuffily, immediatly leaving after his message was delivered.

"Uh, thanks," Lorelai called out, shaking her head, "I swear, it's as if he's afraid of me,"  
"No, he just doesn't care. Hey, maybe he could buy your basket," Sookie offered with a grin.

"Michel?"

"No, Luke," Lorelai laughed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Are you serious? It's Luke,"

"He fought for this festival,"

"Yeah, not for buying rights of my basket. Besides, I don't have a basket, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Lorelai smiled, walking out. Luke was waiting in the foyer of the inn, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Luke,"

"Sorry I was late. Cesar messed up a couple of orders and I had to go and fill them. I swear, that guy is just-"

"It's okay," Lorlelai interrupted, smiling at him, "I'm always late so I'm used to it"

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about Gilmore time," She smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, so, did you bring your stuff?"

"Oh," Luke picked up his tool box from the floor, "It's all here,"

"Good," She directed him to the stage in one of the reception rooms, walking behind him, "Thanks for doing this. Usually I would have called Bill, but he couldn't come until right before the Bid-A-Basket thing started and that just made me too nervous, and I didn't-"

"You're rambling,"

"Oh, sorry," Luke smiled.

"That's okay, I don't mind doing this. Cesar was driving me crazy anyways,"  
"Oh yeah, right,"

"So, what's going on with this?"

"It's rickety and since people are going to be standing on it I'd rather it not collapse underneath them,"

"Alright, I'll fix it," Lorelai sighed a breath of relief, smiling.

"Thank you, amazing, you are just amazing," She walked off, finding her daughter waiting for her at the front desk. Doing her mother proud by harassing Michel.

"I just need the conjugation for one verb," Rory said, doing her best bambi eyes.

"I do not have time for your incompetence. I am very busy,"

"You don't look very busy,"  
"Silly little girl, what are-"

"I really don't think that eighteen is little. I could be a stripper at eighteen, little girls are not eligible to strip-at least not legaly,"

"Rory," She smiled at her mother, doing a little wave.

"Hey mom, how's everything going here?"

"Great, we're almost ready. Have you made your basket yet?" Rory nodded, pulling it out from underneath the desk.

"Yeah,"

"Anything edible in it?"

"About 50, the other half is pretty much all fillers," Lorelai smiled.

"Good girl,"

"So, what is the count down now?" Lorelai smiled, looking at her watch.

"It is officially one hour and ten minutes until the Bid-A-Basket begins,"

* * *

"This sucks," Lane lamented, sitting with Rory in the Bid-A-Basket room, people bustling with baskets and chatting amicably.

"Lane-"

"No, do not try to unsuckify this. It's not even possible. My cousin is going to buy my basket. I need my cousin buy my basket,"

"No, you're mother is forcing it,"

"I'm pathetic,"

"Well, I don't know if anyone will even buy mine. At least you have someone,"

"My cousing, Rory, my cousin," Rory sighed, leaning her head against the wall. Lane followed suit, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Have you talked to Logan?"

"Yeah, he's going to wait for me," Lane shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"You so get everything. Even if no one bids on your basket you have this amazing college guy waiting for you. It's crazy,"

"I know, it's complete madness," Lane's head snapped forward, her eyes feasting on someone she knew Rory would not want to see.

"Well Ror, you're basket may have one taker," Rory looked in the direction Lane's head was turned to and groaned.

"Not him,"

"I can't believe he had the nerve to come," Rory looked at Dean, feeling herself become nervous. She couldn't forget the last time they had spoken, how out of control his rage had made him. She knew that it wouldn't happen again but he still made her uncomfortable. For all the great times they had that one isolated moment overshadowed all of them. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lorelai. She walked to the microphone, tapping it briefly before talking.

"Okay, hello everyone. I am Lorelai, but you probably already know that. Today is our annual Bid-A-Basket, which I am running for the first time. I hope that I do a good job,"

"You're doing great hunny!" Babette called out. Lorelai laughed, nodding.

"Thank you Babette. Now, our first basket-ee is Sookie St. James. She is a world class chef and her basket is sure to be a delcious taste sensation. Bidding will start at ten dollars,"

"Ten dollars!" Jackson called out, smiling at Sookie.

"Okay, we have ten dollars,"

"Twelve!" Jackson spun towards the voice, feasting his eyes on Kirk.

"Kirk, what are you doing?"

"I'm bidding,"

"Why?" Kirk shrugged.

"It's what you do at an auction. I am merely keeping with the spirit of the event," Jackson scowled, shaking his head.

"No, cheering at a football game is keeping with the spirit of an event. Bidding against someone's boyfriend for his girlfriend's basket is entirely different,"

"I am-"

"Twenty dollars!" Jackson interrupted, nodding exuberantly at Lorelai to close the bid.

"Uh, we have twenty. Going once, going twi-" Kirk interrupted her, raising his ballot.

"Wait, I-"

"Sold!" Lorelai chirped, smiling at Jackson and Sookie, "Sold for twenty dollars. Enjoy your lunch kiddos, and make sure to save some of that bread for me," Sookie smiled.

"Thanks Lorelai,"

"You're welcome, I'm used to playing Kirk deference,"

"No," Lane complained to Rory, seeing that she was up next, "I don't want to go,"

"It won't be bad,"

"My cousin Rory, my cousin is going to buy my basket,"

"No one else knows that,"

"Rory, everyone knows everything here," She smiled sheepishly, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. They practically knew about Logan before I did," Lane smiled.

"And next we have Lane Kim!" Lane grimaced, standing up. She shot one more glance at Rory, her mouth slack with a heavy frown.

"I hate my life,"

"In her basket are some delicious treats, I'm sure. We'll start the bidding at ten dollars,"

"Ten dollars," Lane spotted her cousin and sighed, resigned to the fact that her cousin would buy her basket and that in the future she would probably be married off to some Korean doctor who didn't speak a word of English.

"Fifteen!" She stared at the man who had spoken, her mouth agape. She recognized him, she had definitely seen him before. He was wearing a wrinkled argyle sweater with a worn oxford shirt peeking out at the collar and at the hem. His jeans were well worn and she noticed with glee that he was wearing Chuck converses.

"Twenty," Her cousin's voice brought her from her daze and she immediatly began praying as hard as she could that the mystery boy would win. She looked at him with pleading eyes, smiling to urge him to bet more.

"Twenty five!"

"Thirty!" The man paused, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and rifled through it, clearly counting bills.

"Forty five dollars and...," he looked through the change, counting out each penny, "sixty seven cents," She glanced at her cousin who had visibly paled. He was out of money. She knew that look and it was the look of fear that any Kim family member got when they knew they would have to disobey Mrs. Kim.

"Anyone else?" Lorelai prompted, smiling a bit wider than usual. She knew of Lane's opposition to being set up with cousins and was glad to see she'd have a little adventure.

"Alright, sold for forty five dollars and sixty seven cents. Enjoy your lunch!"

Rory sat anxiously, picking at the shreds of wood on her wicker basket. Truth be told, she was nervous. She had no idea who would buy her basket. She knew that Dean was out there and that worried her. What if he bought it? What would she do? She couldn't very well say no. When her mother announced her name she grudgingly walked over, eyeing the crowd wearily.

"Alright, bidding for the lovely Rory Gilmore's basket will start at ten dollars. Any takers?" There was silence for a while, everyone waiting for someone to make the first move. Just when Rory believed that all hope was lost a bid rang through the air.

"Ten dollars," She knew that voice. Once she had heard it was was unable to forget it. She looked into the crowd, seeing the familiar leather jacket, the messy blonde hair. Logan had come. She didn't even know how he knew about the whole event, but he had come.

"Alright, we have ten dollars. Any other bids?" Rory prayed that no one would speak, the prospect of spending an entire afternoon with Logan filling her with excitement. She caught Logan's eye and he winked at her, a trademark smirk in place. She felt her breath quicken and forced herself to take control of herself. As much as she wanted to fling herself at Logan she had made a pact with herself to wait. She had promised herself one month and she would hold to it.

"Anyone?" Lorelai prompted again, looking at the bustling audience, "Alright then, ten dollars going once, going twice, sold!" Logan walked over to Rory, his swagger drawing stares from the townspeople around him. Guys like him did not usually show up in Stars Hollow. People were paying special attention to him, especially after Taylor's attack of him at the town meeting.

"That's him," Babette told Ms. Patti in a loud stage whisper, gesturing animatedly at Logan. Ms. Patti nodded in approval, her eyes traveling their usual route: from the bottom up.

"Oh yes, Rory has exceptional taste,"

"Yeah, he's a cutie patootie," Logan put his hand on Rory's back, leading her away from the crowd.

"They're all talking about me," Logan told her, greeted by a knowing smile.

"I thought that you would be used to that," She teased.

"But they're very 'circus freak' about it," Rory laughed, shaking her head.

"Logan, if anything we're the 'circus freaks'. We like it though, just call me the bearded lady,"

"So, what's in that basket?" He gestured to the wicker basket, its oversized cover teetering precariously as they walked.

"Well, there's some poptarts, and old Halloween candy,"

"Hm, what type of candy?"

"Skittles and M+Ms, I think," He nodded.

"Well, the M and Ms will be fine but the Skittles will just be disgusting," Rory smiled at his analysis.

"I'm sorry, my basket is pretty pathetic,"

"Good thing I only paid ten dollars,"

"I'm worth more than ten dollars," Rory scoffed with a smile. His hand found hers, fingers lacing between her slender ones.

"Yeah, you are," Rory stopped, gently removing her hand from his.

"Logan, we talked," He sighed, a tired smile replacing the usual smirk.

"I know, one month,"

"I don't want you to be a rebound," She clarified again.

"So, you're not one of those girls who holds hands without a commitment, huh?" Rory shook her head, smiling.

"If you think everyone's gawking now, they see us holding hands and people will get out their binoculars,"

"Binoculars?"

"Yeah, there's really not much to do in Stars Hollow," Logan smiled.

"Well, seeing that there is nothing edible in your little basket, should we go out?" Rory resumed walking, Logan quickening a bit to catch up with her.

"We have pop tarts," Rory said with a smile when he arrived at her side. Logan nodded thoughtfully, clasping his hands behind his back to stop himself from grabbing her hand again.

"Yes, we do. But what type are they?"

"Strawberry," Logan clicked his tongue, head shaking.

"See, I'm allergic to strawberries and according to the packaging real fruit is used," Rory looked up at him with a smile.

"You're allergic to strawberries?"

"Deathly, one taste and I blow up like a balloon,"

"Well, I wouldn't want you to blow up at all, it would give your ego competition,"

"Ouch," His tone was playful and she smiled, turning away from his intoxicating features.

"So, then I guess that we do have to go out. I do have one stipulation though," Rory said.

"And what would that be?"

"I need to pick where we go," Logan glanced at her.

"Was my last pick not satisfactory?"

"If you remember correctly, the last dinner we had ended quite badly. It was extremely bad, Watergate bad,"

"Watergate bad? Now don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" She ignored him.

"Seeing how terrible that night was I feel that it is impertinant that I pick the restaurant," Logan sighed, a look of mock exasperation on his chiseled features.

"Fine," She smiled, leading the way to the only place possible for their little rendezvous. Logan followed, commenting now and then on the quaintness of the town, the weirds stares. She nodded, pretending to listen, but all she could hear was her heart, a rampant beat filling her ears with such a thud that it nearly hurt. His effect on her was astounding, and really not in a good way. She felt all clammy and her legs felt as if they were going to buckle beneath her. Every step she prayed that her legs would sustain just one more. A quick glance at Logan assured her that he was quite fine. He walked with his usual swagger, leather jacket hanging casually on his muscular frame.

"Here we are," Rory announced, stopping just short of the door to Luke's. He gazed up at the sign, eyes scrunched.

"William's Hardware?"

"No, it's Luke's Diner-"

"Ace, I'm pretty sure I can read and the sign says-" She stopped him with a hand to his mouth, feeling herself blush at her forwardness. She quickly retracted it, putting on a smile to cover up her shock.

"Trust me, this is the best diner in town. The burgers are amazing," He sighed, following her into the diner.

"I hope you're right. Otherwise I have dibs on the next restaurant,"

"Believe me," Rory began, sitting down at a table, "when it comes to food I am rarely wrong," Logan smiled, sitting opposite her.

"So, burgers huh?" She smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, burgers,"

* * *

"Wow, there is not one edible thing in here," Dave remarked, looking up at Lane with a look of surprise. She shifted awkwardly, nodding.

"Yeah, it probably wasn't worth your forty five dollars and sixty seven cents," He chuckled, running a hand lazily through his curly black hair. It was close to his head, but it was just long enough to form messy curls.

"Yeah, the basket probably wasn't. This is though," He gestured to Lane and himself and she blanched, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? I'm Mrs. Kim's daughter, I...I go to church more than once a week, I'm not worth much,"

"Quite to the contrary," Dave affirmed, smiling warmly at her, "I think you are quite cool. I know that you have your own band, you know just about every group on the rock scene, and as for the church thing, don't sweat it because I go once a week myself,"

"Really?"

"I swear to God," She smiled, looking away.

"So, you really wanted to have lunch with me,"

"Yes,"

"This isn't some elaborate joke?"

"No,"

"Some stupid bet like in "She's All That"? Although, I didn't get a major makeover so if you planned on using that one, you missed one pretty important step and-"

"Lane, I wanted to go on a date with you," She stared at him, eyes wide.

"A date?"

"Yeah, I have wanted to ask you out for a pretty long time. I just never had the nerve to ask you. I figured this Bid-A-Basket was the perfect opportunity. I wouldn't have to ask you to your face and I'd still get to spend time with you," Lane was silent, staring at him in complete awe. Her ears were ringing, unable to process the words he had just said. After several moments of silence she swallowed hard and spoke, her voice shy.

"I would've said yes," Lane said, smiling shyly, "if you asked me, I would have said yes," Dave grinned leaning back on his hands.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to ask you again, just to test out this whole 'saying yes' thing,"

"That sounds like a great idea,"

"So Lane, would you like to go out with me now? I think unless we get some real lunch we're both going to starve," Lane laughed, nodding.

"Yes, lunch sounds perfect,"

* * *

"Okay, are you ready for the most mind blowing burger you have ever tasted?" Rory prompted, both her and Logan having their burgers in front of them. A delicious aroma wafted from them, tickling their noses.

"Ace, can we just eat them?" She shook her head, eyes wide in surprise.

"Logan, this is your first time having one of Luke's burgers. We cannot rush this. Rushing this would be like rushing through someone's first Melville. It is unthinkable,"

"Do you always make literary references?"

"What? Do you need an explanation?" Logan frowned, looking down at the burger.

"Okay, now what do I need to do before I can eat this?" Rory smiled, looking down at her own burger.

"Alright, first you must take in all of the wonderful sights. Notice the perfectly proportioned servings of fries and the burger. I hate when the burger is too big and you don't have enough fries or vice versa. Luke is great at that, everything is balanced,"

"Okay, good balance, got it,"

"Now, smell it,"

"Smell it?" Logan looked up at her, a smirk in place.

"No smirking Huntzberger, now smell it," He sighed, lowering his nose to his meal. Rory followed suit, taking in the grilled aroma.

"Aaaahhhh, doesn't that smell delicious?" Logan nodded.

"Yes, now can I please eat it?" Rory laughed, leaning back in her chair.

"Fine, you can eat your burger,"

"Thank you," He picked up his burger, taking a large bite. Rory watched him as he chewed, swallowing slowly.

"Wow,"

"I'm right, huh?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Wow, this burger is good, really good,"

"I told you that I am rarely wrong about food,"

"You definitely get to pick the next place," Rory took a bite of her own burger, chewing slowly. She knew that she had to set some perameters here. She needed to have some distance between her and Logan over her month of singleness otherwise she was going to go crazy.

"Logan," He looked up at her, attentive.

"Uh oh, I don't like that tone,"

"I need some space, we need some space,"

"I know,"

"If this one month thing is going to work I can't see you everyday. I'm going to go crazy,"

"Me too," He sighed, putting down his burger, "but I don't want to stop seeing you,"

"It'll be easier that way,"

"Are you sure?" She shrugged, a headache beginning to set in.

"It has to be easier than this,"

"Alright, after today I'll give you your space," With a nod she returned her attention to her burger. Taking a heaping mouthful with the hopes that the incessant presence of food in her mouth would hinder her ability to speak to Logan, she began to chew.

"Rory!" She looked up, suddenly cursing the now ground beef in her mouth. She struggled to swallow, wincing as the not fully chewed meat slid unwillingly down her throat.

"Hey Lane, Dave," She smiled a bit wider at the latter, shooting Lane an approving look.

"I see you have burgers, great choice," Lane commented, shifting awkwardly next to Dave.

"Would you like to join us?" Logan asked, gesturing to him and Rory. His partner immediatly began nodding, embaressed by her own ignorance of not asking them first. They were her friends after all, well, at least Lane was.

"Yeah, Lane sit down, you too Dave. Sit, sit!" They sat down, filling up the four edges of the square table. She watched Logan chat amiably with Dave, spouting about the latest Britain rock group as if it were his undying passion. Lane gently elbowed her in the side, dropping a napkin on her lap. She saw the scrawled message and read it.

They sure seem to fit perfectly in our lives, huh?

Rory glanced at Logan and Dave, and nodded, smiling at Lane, "Yeah, they sure do,".

A/N: Alright...I am so sorry that this took forever to come. I could list a million excuses but the truth is that I was just plain lazy. Anyway, it's here now and I hope that you liked it! Please review! I want to know if this story is going to right direction...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I should be doing more writing now, though.

Chapter Seven: The Dry Spell

"Do you want to go to Dooses and get some food?" Lane suggested, sitting with Rory in her bedroom. Rory shook her head, sighing heavily. They had been sitting, with bored expressions on their faces, atop Rory's bed for fifteen minutes. Neither of them had much interest in any particular activity and both were a bit down. Rory was missing Logan terribly and Lane and Dave were taking a break. The latter was Lane's fault, she became frightened that things were advancing so quickly. Basically, she freaked.

"This sucks," Rory complained, lying her head down on her pillow. Lane followed suit, lying next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she gestured to the two of them lying side by side, "this. We are intelligent and strong women, and yet our moods are completely controlled by men,"

"My mood is not controlled by Dave. I create my own mood. Right now I am feeling bitchy because...," she trailed off, unable to think of an adequete answer.

"Because?"

"Because...well...Brandon Flowers from the Killers got married and it completely ruins the whole rock and roll thing the band had going on,"

"The lead of Greenday is married and they are extremely rock and roll. I even think he has children,"

"So not the point,"

"Why can't rock and roll groups include mairrage? Is it not radical enough? I've seen some pretty radical marriages Lane. Think of Babette and Maury,"

"Do you miss Logan?" Rory sighed, silently reminding herself that it had only been two weeks since she'd last seen Logan. It was not even possible for her to miss him to the degree that she was.

"Not really," she lied, although her hesitation before was enough for Lane to understand.

"I miss Dave," Rory turned her head away from Lane and looked up at her ceiling, not knowing the words to soothe her friend because she was going through the exact same thing. How can someone ease a person's grief when they themselves are consumed by it? Both were so engrossed in the blank ceiling that neither noticed Lorelai standing at the doorway, staring at the two in horror.

"What the hell happened to you two?" The girls sat up lazily, Rory getting up quicker, smoothing her hair down.

"I broke up with Dave," Lane droned, wiping a smudge off of her glasses.

"Seperation from Logan is a bit harder than I expected," Lorelai shook her head, stalking towards them and grabbing their arms. Jerking them up she marched them to the kitchen, sitting them down with surprising force.

"Okay, first of all I am giving you coffee, lots of coffee. This whole mopey act is not going to work. Next, we are going to do something fun tonight,"

"We can't decide on anything," Rory explained, "we've been trying for the past fifteen minutes,"

"Oh, you're not picking anything," Lorelai clarified with a grin, "I'm picking it all,"

"Mom, why don't we just have a movie night or something?" Rory offered, "I don't think we're in the mood do go out," Lorelai shook her head, pouring all three large steaming cups of coffee.

"Do you think I am going to let you two defame our proud tradition of movie nights with your depressing attitudes? No way! We are doing something fun tonight and you will enjoy it," Rory took her coffee, handing the other to Lane.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes," Lorelai said with a smile, nodding her head firmly, "tonight is mandatory fun. And you, my darling daughter with her Chilton education, have to know what mandatory means. As do you Lane, in spite of your mother an everything,"

"No choice," The two girls droned together. Lorelai smiled triumphantly.

"Exactly, now drink your coffee and start thinking of ways to get out of tonight. I'll be sure to veto each one!"

* * *

"We're at Westons?" Rory gaped, disappointed in her mother's uninventive choice, "This was your genius idea?"

"They have good food,"

"I'm sorry Lorelai. But I doubt this is really going to brigthen our moods," Lorelai smiled knowingly, glancing over her shoulder at a nearby table.

"Oh, I think it just might," Lane looked at the table and saw Dave sitting at it, to her delight alone.

"What's he doing here?"

"I called him," Lorelai replied easily.

"You called him? Lorelai, you-"

"I know you miss him. I was sort of eavesdropping on you and Rory, and it really worked to your advantage this time. That table's for you and him hun. Go talk to him,"

"What if I'm scared?" Lorelai reached over and squeezed her hand gently.

"We're all a little scared at times Lane. You just need to take that jump. You can do it," Lane smiled, standing up and walking towards the table. Rory found, to her delight, that seeing Lane pursue Dave brightened her spirits a bit. It seemed she was getting happiness with Lane.

"Doesn't that make you happy," Lorelai said, watching Dave and Lane with a grin.

"Yeah," Rory admitted, "It does,"

"Lane," Dave said softly upon her sitting down in front of him.

"We need to talk,"

"Yeah, that is the consensus," Lane smiled slightly, nodding.

"I guess it is. I'm just sorry it took me so long to come around,"

"That's okay. Just talk, give me your reasons for this break. You never really explained it,"

"I'm scared," Lane said honestly.

"Of me?"

"No, of this," She said, gesturing to the both of them, "I'm afraid of losing it; which in my fear I did. So basically, me afraid was really stupid, but I still am. I had a bad break-up before Dave. His name was Henry and I really like him, really liked him. He broke up with me because of my mom and I was devestated. I don't want that to happen to us. I didn't want to go through that. So I figured I would end it before things became too serious,"

"What makes you think I would break up with you?" Dave asked after hesitation, eyes bearing into hers.

"Because I figured taht was the only possible ending. You do know Dave, that you are way too cool for me," He laughed at that, shaking his head.

"Nah, it's the other way around. You have your own band, Lane," She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I do,"

"And as of now, I think I can handle your mother,"

"She already hates you from the Bid-A-Basket," Lane blurted out, wincing after she said it. He chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"You're right, but she'll come around. I'm pretty good with adults,"

"So," Lane began, feeling her nerves mount, "will you put up with me again?" He smiled, taking her hand over the table and kissing it.

"Yes, but only if you'll put up with me," She laughed as he leaned over the table and she followed suit, pressing her lips, finally, to his.

Rory watched Lane and Dave make up, feeling her own heart lurch for a similiar reunion between her and Logan. Seeing them together made her own predicament worse, being able to visualize exactly what she was missing. It hurt more than she expected. Lorelai noticed her daughter's pained expression and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.

"You know, I would've brought Logan here if it weren't for your little one month rule,"

"I know," Lorelai was silent for a moment and Rory knew it was coming.; her mother's rebuttal to the one month rule.

"Rory hun, are you sure that you should wait?"

"Yes,"

"But you miss him like crazy. Doesn't that prove to you enough that he's not a rebound?"

"I have to wait,"

"Rory, while I applaud your restrain this is getting ridiculous. You've been mopey ever since the Bid-A-Basket and I can see you're hurting. Just call him,"

"I need to wait. That'll give him time,"

"What do you mean 'give him time'?" Rory sighed, not exactly wanting to explain everything to her mother.

"Well, I'm giving him an out,"

"An out?"

"I am giving him one month to stray. This is his chance to run and I need to give it to him,"

"Hun, he's not going to run. You could've reeled him in that first day at Yale and he wouldn't have run. He's crazy about you,"

"I'll know for sure after this month,"

"What do you want him to do? Sleep with a bunch of girls before comitting to you?"

"No, of course not. I just want to give him proper time to decide whether or not he wants to be with me,"

"You're insane,"

"I am your daughter," Lorelai smiled, shrugging.

"True, but I would've called," she took a sip of her drink, silently thinking that if she found out Logan went on a sex spree during the month that she would personally kill him.

* * *

"Dude, she is so hot!" Colin poked Logan's arm, pointing out a leggy blonde, "so hot," Logan shook his head.

"I'm spoken for,"

"She gave you month Logan,"

"Yes, so that she can feel comfortable in our relationship, not so I can jump the bones of every lanky blonde,"

"Do it while you can,"

"Why don't you go screw her then? All I want is Rory, that's it," Colin shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Man, she's got you whipped," Logan shrugged.

"That's how I want it. You should meet her Colin. She's fantastic," Colin nodded, his eyes on the blonde.

"Alright, I will but right now I'm going to go meet that girl," He clapped Logan on the shoulder and then headed off towards the blonde. Logan sighed, sitting down at the now discared table. He wanted Rory. Every part of him wanted her but he couldn't. Not yet. One month, she had harped over and over again. One month and then he would have every he wanted. He didn't want to wait though. He had waited long enough, longer than he'd ever waited for a girl. Hell, he never waited for anyone. Two weeks was enough time. He stood up, cheered by his decision. He was done waiting.

* * *

"So full," Rory complained, walking with Lorelai back to their house. They had eaten a hearty dinner and then in her state of depression she downed two full desserts.

"I'm proud of you Rory," Lorelai replied with a grin , "you ate even more than your mother. And I am a champion eater,"

"I don't know how you do it,"

"A lot of pepto bismol," As they got the the front of the house she saw Logan and stopped, "Uh Rory, looks like there's someone to see you," Rory, too, saw Logan and walked to him immediatly. Lorelai went past them into the house, sure to spy through the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," She smiled softly.

"You did?"

"Yeah," he shrugged with the word, his simple action looking so darn cute, "and that for that reason alone I think that we should stop all this waiting,"

"Logan,"

"It's ridiculous Ace, and you know it. If this is just some front to keep me at arms length then-"

"No," she said firmly, grabbing his hand, "it's not. I'm just afraid,"

"Of what?" She thought of Lane earlier, and saw that she had done the exact same thing. She'd pushed Logan away.

"It's not important, I jsut know that I'm not afraid anymore," she smiled, feeling that everything was falling into place, "you coming here tonight chased away all my fears,"

"That was extremely corny, Ace," she laughed, playfully slapping his arm.

"So," he began again, "is this dry spell finally over?" Indecicision flashed on her features as she shifted awkwardly.

"I don't-" Fed up with her talking he silenced her by crashing his lips to hers. At first she didn't respond but then he felt her kissing him back. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as he had never been kissed before. He'd had a decent amount of kisses in his life, but no one kissed him as Rory did. In each kiss he felt as if he was connected to her, her lips mirroring the feelings he was feeling. She pulled away, smiling sheepishly.

"So, I'm kind of starting to reconsider the waiting," Rory mused.

"Starting to, clearly I haven't kissed you enough," she laughed as he kissed her again, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Alright, I am completely sold on not waiting," Logan smiled at her words, kissing her on the forehead tenderly.

"Good, because I don't know if I could have waited any longer. You're really something Ace, you know that?" She smiled up at him, ecstatic that the month had ended, even if it was a week or two early.

A/N: I know..corny. But I, myself, was tired of waiting for the month to end :-) Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you like it!**

Chapter

Rory frowned at the empty plate in front of her, a smattering of crumbs being the only remnants of the most delicious five minutes of her life. She sighed sadly, pushing the dish away from her and reaching for her coffee, taking a sip to cheer up her low spirits. Meanwhile, Logan watched her with amusement, shifting positions every so often as he studied her. She was so unusual to him. All his life he had been around girls who were afraid to take a bite of a pie. Yet, here was a girl who ate an entire piece and was lamenting the end, not the bloating result.

"All gone," she mumbled, sighing once again as Luke approached with coffee.

"You can have another piece, you know," Logan offered.

"That is completely out of the question. If I have more than one piece it will completely throw me off,"

"It's just pie," her eyes widened.

"You did not just say that," he shrugged in response, "Logan Huntzberger, this is not just pie. This is Oreo Creme pie, Luke only has it once a month,"

"Why?"

"Because, he just does. I can only have one piece a day. That way, I really savor the flavors,"

"Is she crying over the pie?" Luke asked blandly as he poured her more coffee. Free refills were clearly offered. Logan nodded, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

"I offered her a second slice,"

"Nah, her mother did the same routine this morning. They do it every month," he shook his head, walking away, but not before one last remark escaped him, "you'd think they'd shut up eventually and just get the second damn piece," Rory smiled at the retreating form of the cantankerous diner owner.

"He's in a good mood today," she looked around, "must be because Kirk's not here,"

"Kirk?" Logan inquired.

"Yeah, he's on bed rest now for accidentally drinking half a bottle of nail polish remover,"

"He drank nail polish remover?" Rory nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, see, his mom put it on his night stand and he woke up in the middle of the night and was thirsty. He thought it was a bottle of water and just drank down half of it," she giggled, "now he has a lisp,"

"How are you laughing at this?" Rory shrugged.

"It's not as bad as when he ate an entire thing of chocolate scented whipped body moisturizer. He thought it was cool whip,"

"You know what, your town is just getting better and better," she smiled, taking a sip of coffee.

"It grows on you,"

"They are original, completely original,"

"The Beatles," Dave smiled at his obvious triumph, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ha, I got you on that one," he continued.

"I still think that The Killers are completely original,"

"Most of the rifts used are from old Beatle's songs. Like, listen to _Everything Will Be Okay _from Hot Fuss. It is a brilliant song, but mostly brilliant for the ripping off of the Beatles," Lane grimaced, shaking her head.

"You're just being ridiculous. Listen to _When You Were Young_, that has no Beatle's sound, whatsoever,"

"Although it is reminiscent of old school Bruce Springsteen," he saw her eyes flash and laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "please don't shoot the messenger," her face relaxed and she smiled.

"Dave, I think that we better end this conversation. It could end badly,"

"I've never seen you get so bothered. You sort of reminded me of your mother," she shook her head, settling next to him on his sofa.

"Ugh, never say that again," He placed his hand over hers, slowly entwining her fingers with his.

"I'm really glad that we both came to our senses," he said, kissing her head after she tenderly placed it on his shoulder.

"Me too. I mean, who else would I heatedly discuss rock bands with?"

"Good question, I'm glad it's me," he was silent for a moment and she could tell he was thinking. She could always tell by his breathing, it got slow and steady, like when someone was asleep. And that's how his breathing was, slow and steady.

"Dave-"

"Okay, I'm going to say something. I don't expect an answer, I'm just going to put it on the table,"

"Okay,"

"Lane, I love you," She pulled away, surprised.

"You, wait, you love me?"

"That is what I said,"

"Like, you're so cute, love you, or I'll share the remote, love you,"

"I think it's a little deeper than sharing the remote, but, yeah, I guess the latter," Lane smiled, brown eyes bright with what she had heard.

"Wow, you love me,"

"Uh, yeah, that's the news," She kissed him softly, smiling against his lips.

"I'll let you share the remote too,"

"I have to go back," Logan admitted, not too eager to pry his lips from Rory's.

"No, you don't," she retorted, nipping his ear in a manner that told him that leaving was not wise. He allowed himself to give in for a few more minutes, hands running up and down her waist. Finally, he pulled away, breathing difficult.

"Okay, now I really need to go," Rory sighed, a content smile on her face.

"Alright, I guess I can let you go. What do you have?"

"A social gathering with my family. Believe me, I'd rather stay with you,"

"What is it for?"

"A charity that my father has put a huge sum of money in and now is going to use to put out the idea that we are a big happy family and all that crap,"

"Ah, is he putting the fun in disfunctional?"

"Attempting to,"

"Well, just think of me if the going gets tough," Rory offered, giving him a quick peck. Logan wasn't paying much attention to that though, he had an idea.

"You'll come with me,"

"What?"

"You will come with me. You're my girlfriend, you're part of the family now. Hell, I'm sure that Honor will have Josh there. Why shouldn't you come? And besides, all my friends will be there and I want them to meet you,"

"Are you sure you want me to come?" Logan smiled, putting his arms around her waist.

"Ace,"

"What would I wear?"

"We'll pick something up on the way,"

"I don't like doing things last minute. Procastinating and me do not mix,"

"Ace, it's a dress,"

"Do you really want me to come?" He kissed her, leaving no doubt in her mind, "When do we leave?"

8

"I can't believe this dress cost two hundred dollars," Rory said for the fifth time as they stood at the doorway into Logan's house.

"Believe me Ace, compared to some outfits here tonight, that was nothing,"

"Two hundred dollars. I don't think Stars Hollow even knows what two hundred dollars looks like," Logan smiled, but it quickly turned into a grimace.

"Okay, let me just warn you that my familiy is not the most 'warm and cozy'. First, they don't know about you. Second, they hate just about anything that is important to me. And they are the devil in human form,"

"You sound like my mom,"

"Honor's great though. You'll like her,"

"I'm sure I will,"

"So, are you ready?" She nodded and he knocked. The first sight they were greeted with was thankfully a welcome one.

"Honor,"

"Little brother, get in here. Mom and Dad are just about having a coronary," she looked at Rory, smiling, "I'm sorry, I don't know you,"

"I'm Rory,"

"She's my girlfriend," Logan proudly announced.

"You're-"  
"Talk later, right now we need to appear as a loving family," Logan interrupted, gesturing to his mother who was anxiously flagging them over, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Girlfriend?" Honor pressed, grabbing Logan's arm, "are you serious?" She glanced at Rory, who was looking exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend,"

"Girlfriend, wow, girlfriend,"

"Will you please stop repeating it. Yes, Rory is my girlfriend," Honor smiled warmly at Rory, affirming Logan's inkling from earlier. She did indeed like her.

"Rory, welcome to the crazy, back stabbing, and often nauseating world of the upper class,"  
"She's a Gilmore," Logan said, "I think she's quite equipped for all the upper class does," Honor's eyes widened, as did her smile.

"You snagged a Gilmore? Nice job, little brother," she turned her beaming smile to Rory again, "then you, dear, will get along just fine,"

"Honor, Logan, stop dawdling dears," both could hear the strain in their mother's voice, "come take the picture. And Logan, leave your little friend over there. This picture is only family," Logan took Rory's hand for a moment, squeezing it quickly.

"And the fun begins,"

"Toni," the Australian man guessed, swaying a bit as he stood in front of Rory as the Huntzberger's smiled for the cameras.

"No, it's-"

"Mindy,"

"No-"

"I got it!" He grinned triumphantly, a hand pumping in the air, "Shakira," his face clouded, "no, that's a singer," a drunken and leering glaze darkened his eyes and he grinned wider ,"and a bloody hot one. Those hips...,"

"Um..," he looked at her as if he just noticed her presence.

"I'm sorry, do I know you love?"

"Well-"

"Finn," she breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Logan's arm wrap around her waist. This drunk Australian was quite challenging.

"Logan mate, great party,"

"I see you found the alcohol,"

"As always," A blonde girl retorted, appearing next to Finn, "who's this?" she asked with a wink. Something about that wink bothered Rory. This pretty blonde seemed to have an inside joke with Logan, her Logan. The reality that there was this entire other group of people who knew Logan and had their own inside jokes with him bothered her. She had a lot of catching up to do.

"This is Rory," the blonde squeeled, pulling her into a hug with bone crushing proportions. Apparantly although Rory had no idea who these people were, they cleary knew her. Except for the Australian named Finn who was still staring at her strangely

"I am so glad that you are here," the blonde gushed, "I assume this means that you are...," she trailed of, looking at Logan.

"Yes, Rory is my girlfriend," he kissed her head, "Rory, this is Stephanie. And the drunken man is Finn,"

"He's not nearly as drunk as the Townsend party," a brunette man said, joining the group.

"Ah, right on time. Rory, this is Colin,"

"This is _the_ Rory?" Colin asked in disbelief, "you have landed the whale. You are Annette Bening, it is an honor to meet you," Rory laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call Logan a Warren Beaty, but yes, I guess that is me,"

"Rory, it's nice to meet you," Stephanie said with a smile, "but Logan, I have to warn you. The lovely Lindsay is here," Rory looked at Logan and noticed that he had paled.

"Lindsay is here?"

"Uh huh, and she's wearing an especially short dress. Be careful, she's on the prowl,"

"Um, Logan, who's Lindsay?" Rory asked, her voice betraying her.

"Don't worry about her Ace, she's no one,"

"Logan-"

"Logan Huntzberger," everyone turned to see a leggy girl with jet black hair, her red stained lips in a pouty grin, "you handsome devil. How dare you not say hello to me,"

"Hello Lindsay,"

"You look fantastic tonight. You always did look good in brown,"

"Uh Lindsay, I want you to meet my girl friend," he tightened his grip on Rory's waist, "Rory Gilmore," Lindsay appraised Rory quickly, not seeming to impressed.

"Of Richard and Emily?"

"Yes," Rory replied, reminding herself silently to stand up straight.

"Hm, I've heard of you. I thought you'd be prettier," Logan went to say something but Rory cut him off.

"Sorry to hear that. Next time I'll make sure to slather on whorish red lipstick and sidle up to other people's boyfriends. Would that be better?" Lindsay laughed, her green eyes sparkling in an unfriendly manner.

"You're fiesty, I see. You may prove to be a problem," she shrugged, eyes flahsing, "but nothing I can't deal with," she walked past them, her hand grazing Logan's shoulder, "See you later Huntz," Rory watched her walk away and then looked at Logan, blue eyes piercing his brown ones.

"Oh, we definitely have some talking to do,"

**A/N: Here it is! I hope that you enjoyed it. Sorry that it took so long. But after the show went off the air I kind of had a hard time writing these...but now I don't. So yay. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. **


	8. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

A/N: Ah, it is good to be back!! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. I had fun writing it, so I hope in turn that you had fun reading it. Anyhoo, here is the next chapter. I hope 'the talk' does not disappoint! But first...I need to send some love to my reviewers...

RoryAceHayden147

- Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad that you like my characterization. I try to keep the characters as true to the show as possible. And I pretty much am Rory..so that one isn't too hard :-) I hope you enjoy this next chapter!****

cathyrock

- Thank you so, so, so much for reading and reviewing that last chapter. I am glad that you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! And make sure to tell me what you think!****

Writergirl2011

- Hi! Thank you for reading and reviewing that last chapter. I am glad that you enjoyed it and Rory's little speech to Lindsay. I had fun writing that little bit. Enjoy the new chapter!****

Curley-Q

- Thank you for reading and reviewing! I am glad that you enjoyed. And, yes, Lindsay is really a piece of work, but that's what makes her fun to write! Enjoy the new chapter! And make sure to review and tell me what you thought...****

Chelle1609

- Hello...thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I love hearing what you guys are thinking. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!****

MarianaTerisia

- Thanks for reviewing that last chapter, and reading it of course. I really love hearing what you guys are thinking, and all of that. So, I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. Make sure to tell me what you think, I like to know what you guys are thinking!****

KrazyKarah

- Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really do appreciate it. I love hearing what you guys think of the chapter. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think of it after!****

sap2012

- Thanks for reviewing that last chapter. And for reading, I assume that you did :-) I really love hearing from you guys!****

MegaMe15

- Hi! Thank you for your review. It made me happy. I am glad that you love my story (as the writer, I love hearing that) and I hope that this new chapter makes you love it even more. Enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think about after. I love hearing what you guys have to say!****

gilmorefan09

- Thanks so much for your review. I really appreciate the constructive criticism. I hope this chapter is less confusing. Enjoy!****

Kelss6692

- Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I hope that you like this new chapter!****

people-alwayz-leave

- I hope that you like this new chapter. Thanks for reviewing the last one. It means a lot to me to hear what you guys are thinking about the chapters!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Rory waited until they were back at her house to grill him on Lindsay. In fact, she was nothing but charming and unassuming the entire ride home. They joked about Finn's drunkenness and his parent's stuffiness, but both could tell that it was coming. And it did.

"Spill," Rory said, her and Logan sitting on her couch. He groaned, leaning his head against the soft cushion of the couch.

"Rory, it's nothing,"

"Well, then if it's nothing then you should have no problem telling me,"

"She's just overambitious,"

"Overambitious? That doesn't even make sense,"

"It makes perfect sense, she wants a Huntzberger,"

"Why? They're really nothing special," She teased with feigned seriousness. Logan ignored it though.

"Her sister is engaged to a Carnegie and she wants something nice and shiny too,"

"And you are nice and shiny?"

"My name is," he stopped, seeming to be about to say something that he didn't want to, "And we kind of had a thing,"

"A thing?" Rory repeated, knowing what was about to come. They had dated. It had to be that.

"Well, she was my first," Well, that was surprising.

"So, you two dated?"

"No, she was just my first,"

"How is she your first if you two weren't dating," Rory asked, avoiding the obvious, "I mean, your first time couldn't have just been random sex,"

"Well, it wasn't exactly random. She's a year older than me and offered to, well, you know,"

"Your first time was pity sex," Rory gaped, surprised.

"It was not pity sex," Logan countered.

"She took pity on you by being your first. I bet she was experienced, right?"

"Uh, yeah,"

"So, she saved you from an awkward experience," Logan nodded slowly, a bit uncomfortable but agreeing.

"I guess,"

"Trust me, the first time is usually awkward. Mine was awful," He looked at her, his attention now fully caught.

"What?" She giggled, hitting his arm.

"Just kidding, I wanted to make sure you were listening. Anyway, so that's it? She was your first,"

"And nothing more,"

"Good," she said, moving herself comfortably into his arms, "because if she was anything else, I think I'd have to beat her up,"

"Ace, you couldn't hurt a fly," She grinned against his chest, burrowing her head even closer to him. He smelled familiar, like burning wood chips. It was an odd scent, but one that fit him.

"Well, I'll send my mom after her if she tries anything," Logan laughed, the rumbling in his chest gently buzzing under head.

"She'd better watch out. I think your mom would win in any girl fight,"

"Oh, she always does," Logan looked at his watch briefly, sighing at the time.

"Ace, I have to go,"

"No," she protested, tightening her grip on him.

"My parents will send a search party soon,"

"I thought your parents were too aloof for that," He grinned, gently brushing her hair away from her face. She looked tired, it had been a long day.

"Usually, but tonight is a social gathering. We are supposed to look like the perfect family. You can't look like a perfect family when you're missing the son,"

"I see, well," she paused, pressing her lips to his, "drive safe. Don't hit any deer. I have, and it is absolutely terrifying," Laughing, he gently pushed her away, standing up.

"I'll see you later Ace,"

* * *

Lane carefully looked down the stairs, searching for any sign of her mother. She was sneaking out to see Dave. Although her mother liked Dave, she would probably not like her daughter going to see him when it did not involve inquiring about whether or not his "Christian band" could play at the next Kim gathering or if he needed a new bible (The Kims always had several on hand). No, her mother would not approve of her and Dave together, so she met with him secretly. Once she was positive her mother was not in sight, she moved down the stairs. Just as she reached the door, so had her mother from the other side.

"Oh, Lane, where are you going?"

"Oh, no where, I was just, uh, checking the mail,"

"I just did," Mrs. Kim said, breezing past her, "nothing good. Lots of flyers,"

"Yes," Mrs. Kim turned, holding up a bright yellow one.

"Look at this, promoting the devil,"

"Mama, it's for Taylor's Ice Cream Shoppe,"

"So that the devil can rot all the children's teeth. You must always be aware of these things Lane. The devil is sneaky-"

"Yes, Mama, I know. I'm going to go to Rory's house. She...she needs a new bible," Mrs. Kim nodded, lips pressed into a proud smile.

"It would do that girl some good. Especially, with that mother of hers," Lane nodded and turned, but her mom was not done, "But first, I need to talk to you,"

"What about?" Lane grimaced, turning around.

"There is a boy from Korea coming tomorrow. His name is SuChin, you will like him,"

"Okay,"

"You will go on the Hayride together," Oh no. The hayride was like a death omen. It mean one thing, and one thing only, her mother was attempting a set up.

"Oh, Mom, I don't think-"

"I will get your bible for you. I will get the one that I have underlined in, it will do her much good,"

"Um, okay," But her words were unheard by Mrs. Kim, who had already strode up the stairs to get the bible for Rory. It didn't matter though. Her mother never listened, not when it came to what she really wanted. And SuChin was the last thing she wanted. Once armed with the bible, she headed out, meeting Dave at Luke's. They sat in the back, just in case her mother decided to walk around town.

"Lane, what took you so long. I was worried," Lane frowned, shaking her head.

"It is a very long story, but to put it simply, my mother is setting me up with a real live Korean,"

"Because the other ones are fake and dead?" He joked.

"No, Dave, you don't understand. She is having us go on a hayride. A hayride is like an engagement,"

"Lane, it's just a hayride. Unless they put a burlap sack over your head during it and take you to a chapel, I think you will be fine,"

"Sure, but don't complain when I come back with a new Korean boy friend. I will have no other choice,"

"Well, as long as he lets you share the remote," Lane smiled, remembering their conversation from the day before.

"Do you still want to let me share the remote?" Lane asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, as long as your fingers aren't sticky," Lane held up her hands, and shrugged.

"They seem clean enough," Dave took them in his own, kissing them sweetly. Luke came to take their order, wincing at their intimate moment.

"Take it down a notch, guys," Luke said, taking out his pad of paper and pen.

"Luke, don't worry. In a week's time I'll be engaged to a Korean and a handshake will be our most personal interaction," Luke nodded, the glazed over look of his eyes telling her that he wasn't listening, "And I'll have a cheeseburger,"

"Me too,"

"Alright," Luke said, ripping their order out, "Two cheeseburgers,"

* * *

"Rory, I am extremely happy," Lorelai told her daughter, bouncing up and down, "Do you want to know why?"

"You're going to tell me anyway," Rory said with a grin.

"You're right, daughter. Next week, is the week of the re-enactors," Rory shook her head, walking to the refrigerator to get the pint of ice cream. Lorelai followed her, still bouncing, "Why are you not excited? There are going to be people walking around town dressed as pilgrims next week. That is something to be excited about!"

"Because, it's the same thing every year. They re-enact, and you mock, what's so exciting about that?" Lorelai gaped at her, eyes wide.

"Are you serious? Rory, may I remind you that you mock right beside me?" Rory shook her head in protest as she got herself a spoon.

"Oh no, that is not true. I stand next to you and shake my head with disapproval,"

"What's there to disapprove of? It's just good, clean fun,"

"Mom, you made a six year old boy cry last year,"

"He had something in his eye,"

"Well, this year I think I will pass on watching you ruin people's childhoods," Lorelai scrunched her nose, sitting next to Rory.

"Yikes, you make me sound like Emily. And what else are you going to do?"

"I'll hang out with Logan," Lorelai's eyes brightened as she got an idea.

"Bring Logan, he loves Stars Hollow,"

"Yes, when it is sane. If you haven't already scared him away, the re-enactors will,"

"Me scaring him away?" Lorelai asked with feigned outrage, "That is not possible,"

"He's not coming,"

"Let him decide," Lorelai offered, innocently taking a spoonful of ice cream, but it was far from innocent. She knew Logan would agree to go. It was re-enactors, hello. Who would say no to that?

"Fine, I'll let him decide. But don't get your hopes up."

"Babe, don't worry. My hopes are never up. It's that way after years of being put down by my parens as being worthless and not amounting to anything," She smiled, "And you'll be coming. I'm sure of it,"

****

A/N: Okay, there it is. So..you guys can pretty much figure out that the re-enactor thing is going to be next. And yes, Rory and Logan will be going. The next chapter will be up soon, so make sure to look for it. AND PLEASE REVIEW!! Your feedback motivates me to write, hint hint.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

A/N: Okay, so this is kind of random. Anyone hear news on the possible Gilmore Girls TV movie? I haven't heard much about it in a while...Anyhoo, here is the new chapter! I hope that you like it!

Chapter Nine: The Reinactors

"Okay, so Yale is really not winning me over with their dorms." Rory said, turning her head at an odd angle to gaze at the shoddy wall treatments.

"I'm guessing the dorms aren't on the pro side of your list, huh?"

"Nope." Logan smiled, taking his chin between a few fingers to turn her head back to him.

"But I still am, right?" She kissed him quickly, nodding.

"Yes, you are."

"Good to hear, so what is it that you wanted to ask me before?"

"Oh, that,"

"Yes, that." She squirmed from his arms a bit, facing him.

"Okay, now this is just an invitation, nothing more. There is a fair taking place at Stars Hollow, and you are invited,"

"A fair?"

"Yes,"

"What type of fair?"

"Reinactor," Logan smiled, confused.

"What are they reinacting?"

"Everything," He looked at her, still not catching on.

"Okay, I think I'm missing something. Don't reinactors usually reinact something. Like, a war, or a band?"

"We have all of that." He still looked confused and she explained further, "The fair is just for reinactors to come and show off. We have everything from Elvis to Lincoln,"

"Wow,"

"So, I'm guessing that's no?"

"Of course not, I'm coming,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, when is it?"

"Tonight,"

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Luke growled, watching hoards of costumed people eat burgers. Lorelai turned around and looked at the crowd, smiling.

"I think it's festive,"

"It's ridiculous."

"Oh, don't be such a Scrooge," She looked down at her coffee and then back up at him, "And I need more coffee,"

"It's sickening," Luke continued, pouring her another cup, "Do they have any self respect? Going around dressed like Marilyn Monroe, it's just-"

"Oh, it's Steve McQueen!" Lorelai gushed, whipping out a camera to take a picture.

"No," Luke grabbed the camera from her, "You will not do that in here,"

"But-"

"You'll get it back when you leave," She pouted, taking a sip of coffee while grabbing her phone from her purse.

"Hey, Lorelai, what are you doing?" Before he could react she took a picture with her phone with a satisfied smile.

"Lorelai," He pointed to the no cell phone sign with a frown.

"I didn't talk on it,"

"Okay, new rule, no taking out your cell phone, talking on your cell phone, nothing,"

"Can I think about my cell phone?" She asked innocently.

He sighed, turning away, "Just drink your damn coffee."

"Mom!" Lorelai turned around with a grin, which widened when she saw who was with her daughter.

"Aw, looks like my daughter finally found herself a gentleman caller," Lorelai said in a feigned southern accent.

"Mom, that was entirely unnecessary,"

"I know," Just as Logan was about to greet Lorelai a woman ran up to him, waving a camera excitedly.

"It's George Michael!" She cried out, eyes wide with excitement. Logan looked back at Rory for a panicked moment before the woman wedged herself next to him for a picture.

"Thank you!" She gushed, running back to her table. Logan turned back to the Gilmore girls with a look akin to fear on his face.

"What just happened?" Lorelai smiled, appraising his appearance.

"It's called you have blonde hair and wore a leather jacket,"

"And that makes me George Michael? I look nothing like him," Lorelai shrugged, taking another sip of coffee.

"This fair is not known for its high level of reinactors. Therefore, some people take liberties,"

"Like attacking people,"

"In her defense, she did think that you were George Michael. Just be happy she didn't find you in a bathroom,"

"Oh," Logan grimaced. Rory smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Regretting your decision to come here?" She teased, giving him a quick peck.

"A little,"

"Ooo, it's The Spice Girls!" Lorelai said, holding out a hand towards Luke, "My camera, my camera!" He grudgingly gave it to her and she ran out, taking a picture with the 'band'.

"Um, Ace, are those Spice Girls men?" Logan asked, walking with her to the door.

"Yes, they are,"

* * *

Lane sat on the back of the moving vehicle with her Korean date, the smell of hay permeating everything. She felt him stealing glances at her and immediately felt sick. SuChin was your typical Korean boy. He was rigid, silent, and smelled strongly of soap. His mother had clearly made him scrub before he went on the hayride. His father was a dentist and because of this he also had an odd obsession with teeth. Whenever he did talk it would be about that.

"You have very straight teeth," He commented, looking away quickly when she returned his gaze.

"Uh, thank you,"

"Have you had braces?"

"No,"

"That's very impressive," She nodded, counting down the time until the hayride would end in her head. Suddenly something caught her eye. It was someone running towards the truck.

"What?" She murmured, eyes widening as she recognized the running man, "Dave! Hey, stop the truck! Stop!" The guy looked back, shaking his head.

"He didn't pay,"

"Just stop!"

"No,"

"How much is it?" Dave yelled, voice hoarse from running.

"Twenty dollars,"

"I only have sixteen dollars!" Dave yelled up to him, struggling to keep up.

"It's twenty,"

"Just take the sixteen and let him on!" Lane snapped, wanting him next to her.

"No chance, lady,"

"He has twenty," SuChin said, taking out four dollars from his wallet.

"Give it to me," The driver ordered, stopping the truck and looking at Dave wearily. Dave went in his wallet and took out the sixteen dollars, handing it to the driver with the rest of the money. The driver counted it and then nodded.

"Get in," Dave sat next to Lane, breathing heavily.

"How long were you running?" Lane asked, doing everything possible to not grab his hand. She didn't want SuChin going and telling Mrs. Kim.

"Long time, very long time," Dave gasped out.

"I'm SuChin," Her date said, stretching out a hand timidly towards Dave. He took it, shaking it with a forced smile.

"Nice to meet you," SuChin grinned, nodding.

"Yes, you have very nice teeth, just like Lane. Must run in the town,"

* * *

"This is very strange," Logan said, walking hand in hand with Rory through the town. They had been there for about an hour and had seen much. There had been a Beatles tribute band, and they were close to almost sounding like them. Then they had seen Babette and Maury dance together as Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. They were surprisingly light on their feet, except when Babette accidentally dropped Maury. And along the way, they enjoyed the sights which included many sightings of the likes of JFK, Elvis, and a few Bushes, senior and 'W'.

"Oh look, it's, um, the tin man?" Rory followed his gaze and smiled, her sights on Kirk.

"No, that's just Kirk. He's attempting to avoid all sun contact,"

"By wearing tin foil?"

"It does reflect the rays." Logan saw Patti's Dance Studio and got an idea. He grabbed her hand, taking her in that direction.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"Just come with me."

They snuck inside, the door closing firmly behind them. Logan kissed her tenderly, pulling her against him as he leaned against the wall. She pulled away, giggling.

"Don't you want to see more of the fair?"

"I've seen enough," He kissed her, but she pulled away.

"Ms. Patti is performing at four,"

"We have time," he assured her, kissing her neck.

"She's amazing,"

"Who is she reinacting?" He asked against her neck.

"Herself." He returned to her lips, holding his a fraction of an inch away from hers.

"That's interesting," He said huskily, his breath tickling her face. She closed the distance, wrapping her arms around him.

"So, are you having a good time?" She murmured against his lips, smiling.

"Yes, a very good time." Just as their lips began to move quicker against each other, the doors flew open. Wonder Woman and Einstein came in, a blur of limbs and clothing being removed. Holding back snickers, Rory and Logan snuck out.

"Wow," Logan breathed out, slipping an arm around her waist, "Wonder Woman and Einstein, I couldn't have called that one."

* * *

"Come on, we need good seats." Rory told Logan, pushing against the crowd to the makeshift stage. Luckily, Lorelai was already there and had saved the entire first row. It seemed she was saving seats for many people. Just as her and Logan arrived, Sookie and Jackson came up and Luke trailed in behind them.

"Mom, great seats,"

"Thanks, I knocked down an old lady with a walker for them."

"Where did that popcorn come from?" Logan asked, sitting next to Rory.

"My mom is always prepared for shows,"

"You can't watch one without popcorn," Lorelai scoffed, sitting down with them, "I don't even think that's possible,"

"It is possible," Logan countered with an easy grin.

"Oh really, George Michael?" Logan caught her drift and knew never to challenge her again.

"I hope she sings Fever," Sookie told Lorelai, bouncing a bit in her chair, "I love that song!" She began to sing it a bit, grabbing Lorelai's arm and then promptly dissolving into giggles.

"Did she drink the punch?" Lorelai wryly asked Jackson, prying Sookie's grasp from her arm gently.

"Yes,"

"Ah, Sook, you should know better,"

"I was thirsty," She explained, "Oh, it's starting!"

Ms. Patti walked on stage, her long dress blowing behind her from the fan that Kirk was currently operating. She took center stage, beginning to sing her first song, Maury playing behind her. Just as she reached the climax, Kirk accidentally turned the fan up, a gust of wind hitting her. Rory leaned her head on Logan's shoulder contently as Ms. Patti began to berate Kirk.

"This is perfect," She murmured, laughing as Kirk cowered behind the fan.

"Really?" Logan whispered, watching the stage with a look of bemusement.

"Yes, just perfect,"

****

A/N: Okay, there it is. And yes, I know that I used the definition of a reinactor very loosely. But I like it better my way :-) Please review and tell me what you thought!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, how about not updating for several months? Sorry about that. To tell you the truth, I lost inspiration and became swept up in the whole Twilight universe (as you may see from my other stories) and well...this story kind of died. Well, it is alive and well again! I missed the ROGAN banter (although I have been told that I infuse that into my Twilight stories) and so I decided to take this one up again. I hope you like it :-)**

The Last Time I Saw Paris

A girl had never affected Logan like Rory and it was definitely something to get used to.

He was the perpetual bachelor and it was a title that he was comfortable with.

Girls came and went, a new one slipping into his robe for over night guests as quickly as a hand slipping into a glove.

They slipped out just as quickly, too.

He was content with being unattached. He was never one who was fixated on one girl. Girls in general, yes, but never a particular one.

And then he ran into Rory and her mother on that bus.

He was hooked from the moment he heard her voice and the fact that she had remembered to stash brochures and pretzels in her bag and yet had no idea what stop to get off on. He had been entranced by her initial shyness and then even more so when she came out of her shell.

He had fallen for her and for a reason that he couldn't fathom she ended up falling for him, too.

They were in his dorm room, a tangled mess on his bed. His lips were hot on her neck as he asked her for the third time to go with him to Martha's Vineyard. He had been asking the entire week and each time he begged she would tell him no.

"It will be hell without you," he told her, nipping at her neck in a way that he knew made her tremble. "An entire weekend with my family. Please come."

"I have newspaper stuff with Paris this weekend. Plus, I have homework," she explained, rubbing his arm casually with her fingers. "Besides, I don't think your family is too fond of me."

"Honor loves you."

"Okay, everyone besides Honor."

"Ace," he sighed, taking her face in his hands. She tried to move away but she stopped when he gently caressed her face with his thumbs. "Tell me you will come. I promise to make it the best weekend of your eighteen years of living."

"I don't doubt that," she told him, stealing a quick kiss. "I still can't go."

"Is this really about your homework?" Logan asked. "You know, I can hire someone to do that."

"Not funny," she said dryly, "I know you can pay anyone to do anything. I happen to like doing homework, Logan."

"Impossible," he scoffed.

"No, not impossible," she retorted with an easy grin. "Now, repeat after me. Rory Gilmore is not going to Martha's Vineyard."

"Okay, Rory Gilmore is going to Martha's Vineyard."

Rory sighed and said, "You're relentless; you know that, right?"

"Guilty as charged," he teased, returning his mouth to her neck. "I guess I will just have to persuade you to come. Think I can do it?"

"I am not so easily wooed, Huntzberger," she teased, pulling herself up so that she was seated on the bed. "I have become immune to your charms."

"Never," he gasped.

"Sorry," she shrugged, "it has happened."

"I guess I'll just have to try some new tricks," he said huskily, his hand pushing up the thin material of her shirt.

"Logan," she sighed, pushing his hand away.

"What? You're the one who said I needed to do more to convince you," he teased.

"I changed my mind."

"Come to Martha's Vineyard."

"Stop asking," she told him in the same tone.

He sighed and kissed her shoulder. "Fine, I will stop."

"Thank you."

"One more time?"

She laughed and stood up, grabbing her coat from off the floor. "I have to go."

"Already? You've only been here for a few minutes."

"More like a few hours," she told him with a grin.

"Lies, all lies," he refuted, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned her head to kiss his neck lightly, murmuring, "I have to leave. Paris is waiting."

"You just killed the mood," Logan mumbled, scrunching his nose.

"We're working on an article with Madeline and Louise and she is very particular with time. Do you really want to be the reason that Paris kills me?"

"Maybe you shouldn't go," he advised, still holding on to her as she slipped her shoes on. "Paris does not sound very stable."

"Since when is Paris ever stable?"

"She sounds particularly dangerous," he said.

"Nah, her volatile nature is just a character trait."

"So, you really are leaving?" He said, turning her around so that his lips could gently graze her pert nose.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay," he sighed, "drive safe."

"I will," she chirped, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Have fun at Martha's Vineyard."

"You are cruel," he called out as she left. "Very, very cruel."

* * *

"Six minutes late," Paris said as Rory walked in, glancing down at her watch for added emphasis.

"There was traffic," Rory explained.

"You should have left earlier, then. We are working on a short time frame here, Gilmore. Damn traffic, we need everyone to be on time."

"Madeline and Louise aren't even here yet," Rory argued.

"You're supposed to be the responsible one," she stated. "I expect this from Madeline and Louise, not you."

"Whatever," Rory sighed, sitting down. "Why don't we start now and then fill Madeline and Louise in when they get here?"

"How about we don't?" Paris retorted. "This is supposed to be a group effort, Gilmore. We can't start without them."

"Fine, then we'll just sit here."

"Yes, we will."

A half hour later Madeline and Louise still had not showed up and Paris was becoming increasingly irritated. She had taken up pacing and walked back and forth across the length of the newsroom, muttering under her breath.

"Paris, let's just start."

"They should be here."

"But, they're clearly not."

"Thanks, Dr. Obvious," Paris snapped.

"Can we please just start this? I have things to do," Rory huffed.

"Oh, like what? Go bask in your awesomeness with your little society boyfriend?"

"Paris, you are especially volatile today," Rory muttered, recrossing her legs.

"Well, that's what happens when people show up late," she said pointedly.

"Paris, I'm the one here!" Rory told her, standing up in indignation. "Would you stop berating me?"

"Rory, why are you so snippy today? Did some of the townies say mean things? I hear they can be very catty."

"You know what, Paris," Rory began, beginning to put her coat on, "I don't have to deal with this."

"Wait, hold on, what are you doing?"

"Putting my coat on," Rory said with exaggerated cheer, "See, one arm in and then the other. Next, I am going to walk out of here and you can deal with this article on your own since, clearly, you are the only one cares about this article."

"Rory, come back here!" Paris cried out as Rory stormed out. "This article is important!"

"So is my sanity," Rory mumbled, pulling out her phone to find a text message waiting for her. She saw it was from Logan and a slow smile spread on her face as she read his message.

_I know I said I wouldn't ask you again, but this differing venue serves as a loophole._

_Come to Martha's Vineyard._

Hm.

* * *

"Mate, Martha's Vineyard is death spelled with more letters," Finn slurred, watching Logan put the finishing touches on his suitcase.

"And different ones," Logan added.

"Actually, all the letters in death can be found in Martha's Vineyard," Colin piped in. "Finn is right for once."

"I am," Finn announced, his eyes going wide as he replied, "I must need more alcohol."

"That's it, Finn," Colin said dryly. "Go drink away the last bit of wit you have left in you."

"That is the plan, mate," Finn retorted, pouring himself a glass of Jack Daniels.

"So, Reporter Girl refused to go?" Colin asked knowingly, catching onto Logan's sour mood.

"Her name is Rory," he shot back.

"Yeah, so?"

Logan sighed and said, "Yeah, she wouldn't go."

"Damn, you're getting soft Huntz. I don't think anyone has ever survived your charm."

"Well, she's special," Logan replied, smiling a bit.

"Please wipe that stupid ass smile off of your face," Colin complained. "I'll take your pissy mood over that smile any day."

"She's really something, Colin," Logan said, feeling his bad mood dissipating. "She is unbelievable."

"We know," Colin said, nodding widely, "hence the whole girlfriend thing."

"And the talking about her non-stop thing," Stephanie chirped. "But I find it kind of cute."

"When did you get here?" Colin asked.

"While you two were having your Dr. Phil worthy conversation," she told them, smiling. "It always touches my hear to see two guys going at it like girls."

"Bad, bad images," Colin said, shaking his head while Finn boisterously declared, "Good, good images."

"I think it is cute that you miss her so much," Stephanie assured Logan, hitting his arm gently. "It shows you're not as cold hearted as we all thought."

"Thanks, Steph," he replied dryly.

There was a knock on the door and while Finn lunged forward (no one in the room knew why, but they didn't pay attention either) Logan got there first and pried it open to find Rory with a cumbersome piece of luggage.

Biting back a grin he asked her, "Planning on going somewhere, Ace?"

"Yeah, this Martha's Vineyard," she replied soberly. Smiling slightly she said, "I hear there's this really cute guy there."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, this Colin kid. I hear he's pretty fantastic."

"Hey, that's me!" Colin called from the back.

Logan moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "What made you change your mind?"

"You wanted me to be there," she said simply.

"And?"

She grinned and added, "Plus I sort of got in a fight with Paris and dropped the assignment."

"I like when you drop assignments."

"So," Rory said, kicking her luggage so it shifted over onto the wheels, "let's get this show on the road. I have a clam bake to go to."

"A clam bake?" Logan asked with a grin.

She nodded and replied, "Isn't that what you do at Martha's Vineyard?"

Logan chuckled, murmuring, "You are going to be a lot of fun this weekend, Ace."

**A/N: So......thoughtss?**

** Next chapter will be Martha's Vineyard and I believe that hilarity will ensue.**

** REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

** If you liked it, hated it, despised it so much that you want to put it in your jean pocket and then run it through the washing machine, tell me!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is the new chapter. I hope I didn't make you wait too long, haha.**

Chapter Eleven_: Don't worry, Mom, I only drink the good stuff_

"Welcome to Martha's Vineyard," Logan told Rory as they stepped onto the slate colored street in front of the Huntzberger's vacation home. Rory held onto Logan's arm as she looked around, eyes wide.

"It looks like a golf course."

"That's because it is," he whispered, kissing the side of her head.

"Martha's Vineyard is a golf course?" Rory asked with a turn of her head, eyebrows furrowed to which Logan chuckled and told her, "No, Ace, what you are looking at is a golf course. It is my father's."

"Your father owns a lot of stuff," she noted.

"So do you," Logan retorted, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"How do you figure that?"

"Your grandfather own a golf course near his home, too."

"Really?" Rory asked with a small grin.

"Yup, and by extension that means that you own it, too."

"I own a golf course," Rory chirped with a full fledged grin. He laughed and pressed his lips to hers, warning her, "Now, don't get cocky Ace."

"I'm seeing your family in a matter of seconds," she reminded him, "my ego, if not already in check, will definitely be soon."

"They are going to love you," Logan insisted, to which Rory pointed out, "They didn't last time."

"Ace-"

"And that was when they were on their best behavior."

"You are my girlfriend, therefore they will be nice to you," Logan assured her, rubbing her shoulder.

"You do realize that you are thinking logically and your family is anything but logical, right?"

Logan sighed and replied, "Yes, I am well aware."

They proceeded to the door.

Honor opened it before they even got to the landing, her eyes brightening when she saw Rory.

"Oh, well look who it is," Honor said jovially, bounding towards her for a quick hug. "Rory, it is great to see you again."

"Thanks, Honor."

"You, though, are in deep trouble," Honor told Logan, jabbing her finger into his chest.

Logan sighed, "What did I do now?"

"You're late, that's what. You made me spend fifteen minutes alone with _them_."

"Where's that boy toy of yours?"

Honor rolled her eyes and replied, "Josh couldn't come this weekend."

Logan was about to say something but stopped just as his mouth opened, blinking rapidly. "Do I smell smoke?"

"Mom's smoking again," Honor affirmed, grinning slightly. "Our lovely neighbors asked about her parents."

Logan snickered, replying, "I love neighbors."

Rory gently nudged his hand, giving him an inquisitive look and he explained, "Mom is not from as genteel of a birth as we are, Ace."

"Her parents are down-right common," Honor interjected with feigned admonishment in her voice.

"But we love them, right Honor?"

"They are probably my favorite people in the word," she told her, bringing a hand to her heart as she turned to Logan. "Oh, remember the last time we saw them?"

"It was Thanksgiving and Mom decided to go through another vegetarian phase."

"Gram and Pops do not believe in vegetarians," Honor said stoutly.

"They insisted that Mom eat meat, telling her that the Bible itself says that humans should eat meat," Logan told Rory, chuckling at the memory. "They actually brought out their worn bible, opening up to the passage and reading it aloud."

"I'm guessing they are religious people?" Rory noted.

"Oh yes," Honor said, nodding slowly, "and Mom apparently is as well, at least whenever we visit."

"Her cross gets some action whenever we visit," Logan explained with a cheeky grin.

"Ah, I see."

"Logan, is that you?" Shira called from inside. She barreled out of the house, her eyes narrowing when she saw Rory. "Oh, you brought your little friend again."

"Girlfriend, Mom, girlfriend," Logan said.

"Yes, nice to see you again," Shira told Rory blandly before pulling her son into a hug and examining him thoroughly. "Logan, are you eating enough? You're looking a little skinny."

"Don't worry, Mom. I am eating."

"Eating and drinking," Honor called out from behind them, clamping him on his back. "Lots of eating and _lots_ of drinking."

Logan laughed and assured his mother, "Don't worry Mom, I only drink the good stuff."

"Son, you're late as usual," Mitchum boomed, clapping his son of the back in a fatherly gesture. He turned his attention on Rory and told her, "It is nice to see you again, Rory. How are your grandparents?"

"They're good," Rory told him with a contained smile.

"Last time we talked Emily was picking out new drapes and now that is all Shira can talk about. Your grandmother is a dangerous influence, Rory."

She chuckled at the thought of her grandmother being dangerous in any sense of the word and replied, "I will make sure to warn her of that. I wouldn't want her to unknowingly be endangering others."

Mitchum's booming laughter filled the foyer and he told her, "You have a wit, Rory. That much is evident."

"So, Mom, how are Gram and Pop?" Logan asked, causing him to receive a scowl from Honor. Shira did not answer for a moment, regaining her composure.

"What in the world would make you ask that, Logan? Your grandparents are fine."

"They are old," Mitchum interjected. "We're all getting old."

"Nonsense," Logan muttered. "You don't look a day over forty."

"Ha, that was nearly humorous Logan," Mitchum announced with a grin. "Rory, you are a good influence on him."

"I'm learning," Logan retorted, giving Rory's hand a little squeeze.

"Alright, well, now that you are here we can go over to the Fitzgerald's," Shira said, her voice entirely business oriented.

"The Fitzgerald's?" Logan complained. "Are we really still going there?"

"It is tradition, Logan. We always go to the Fitzgerald's on our first night here."

"They're so boring," Logan lamented.

"They really are," Honor told Rory. "The high point of their conversations are when they say hello."

"They are just a bit dry," Shira reasoned. "I wouldn't go as far as calling them boring, though."

"She would think that," Logan mumbled under his breath. "She's toasted after the first ten minutes there."

Rory covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter as Honor whispered, "true story."

"Well, enough dawdling, let's go," Shira ordered, throwing on her coat and heading out the door.

"Please, lord, have there be alcohol there," Mitchum muttered as he followed his wife.

"You're family is amusing me today," Rory told Logan, wrapping her arm around his.

"Yes, they tend to do that at times."

"We better follow before Mom has a panic attack," Honor recommended, following her father.

Logan turned to Rory, catching her lips with his as she began to say something. She pulled away in surprise, asking, "What are you doing?"

"This will be a very long night," he explained. "I'm providing us with nice memories to help us get through it."

She paused for a moment and then grinned, pressing her lips to his again. Honor strode in after a few moments and laughed, telling them, "Disentangle yourselves, we have to visit are stiff as a board neighbors."

"Duty calls," Logan sighed, brushing his lips over Rory's hair. They moved out after Honor and made their way to the Fitzgerald's house. Rory looked around her with a smile playing on her lips and squeezed his hand as she said, "This place is freakily neat. Look at the lawns."

"People are fastidious about their lawns here, Ace."

The Fitzgerald's house came into view and she inhaled sharply, commenting, "And I thought your house was nice."

"You should see your grandparent's," Logan told her. "They win in terms of grandeur."

"Meaning I do by extension, right?" She asked with a grin.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head murmuring, "Yes, Ace, exactly."

They reached the foot of the stairs and the door swung open to reveal someone that Rory did not expect to see.

Or wanted to see.

Swallowing hard Rory said, "Tristan."

**A/N: Duh duh duh!! I know, I love cliffhangers too much. Now, I know that this was short but this would have been WAY too long if I had it all in one and why have all the fun at once? Therefore, you will get the rest of Martha's Vineyard in the next chapter and believe me when I say that it is going to be full of drama...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I would put excuses here for why I have not updated in forever, but that would just be a waste of space. Honestly, I just haven't been in the GG universe lately. I am back for a bit, though. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The story takes a bit of a turn in this chapter, so, be prepared.**

Chapter Twelve: Pause

"Mary," Tristan said with a grin, his lips pressing into a smirk. He glanced at Logan and said, "Oh, you, look what the cat dragged in."

"Hello Tristan," Logan said smoothly. "I see you're still singlehandedly supporting Crew's gel business."

"Well, you already took Axe," Tristan shot back easily.

"Kids, come in!" Mitchum called. "You don't just stand at the door like vagrants."

"Did I tell you that I was sorry yet?" Logan whispered into Rory's ear. "Because, you will undoubtedly be entitled to an apology after tonight."

She patted his chest gently and told him, "It will be fine."

"You know Tristan, huh?"

"We went to school together."

"What's with the Mary?"

"It used to be about her virginity," Tristan filled in. "Except, seeing that she is with you now, that is bound to have changed."

Rory felt Logan tense beside her and she quickly said, "Still virginal, Tristan."

Tristan raised his blonde eyebrows and mused, "I guess Huntz is losing his touch."

"No, I respect Rory," Logan said between clenched teeth. "That's it."

"That never stopped you before, Huntz," Tristan said easily. "Need I remind you of boarding school?"

"Things are different now," Logan replied.

He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and she placed a hand on his chest to steady him. "Tristan, whatever happened before is in the past. It doesn't matter now."

Tristan paused for a moment and then threw out, "We'll see about that."

He walked off into the dining room and Rory said under her breath, "I thought this dinner was boring."

"Me too," Logan answered. He took a deep breath and then said, "Let's go join the dinner guests. The one good thing about these dinners is that Mrs. Fitzgerald has a pretty good cook."

They walked in and Rory frowned when she saw the two empty seats were situated right next to Tristan. She looked up at Logan briefly and saw the tight clench of his jaw.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered.

"Logan, Rory, sit down," Shira said with her typically tight smile. "You have already kept us long enough."

"It is my fault, Mrs. Huntzberger," Tristan told her. "Rory and I are old school friends. We were filling each other in about our lives."

"Well, what a small world," Mrs. Fitzgerald said. "Rory, how is Chilton?"

"It is very nice," Rory answered politely, taking the seat next to Tristan. She didn't trust Logan or Tristan sitting near each other.

"Rory works on the paper," Tristan said. "If I didn't know any better I'd think that she was using Huntzberger over here for his connections."

Rory heard Logan mumble, "If I didn't know any better I would have thought that military school would make you less of an ass hole."

"Logan is well aware that I am using him for his connections," she joked, hoping no one heard Logan's mutterings. "I mean, why else would I want to date him? Have you even seen him? He's a mess."

"That I am," Logan agreed, placing his hand over hers on the table. The Fitzgerald's chuckled and Rory let out the breath she had been holding.

One bullet dodged.

What worried her was that she was sure that Tristan's arsenal of comments was far from being empty.

The first course came and Rory found an intricately designed salad placed in front of her. She was relieved to have gone through her Friday night dinners, knowing exactly which fork to use and what lettuce to avoid. Logan watched her push away a large shred of radicchio and smirked.

"Tristan, son, tell me about military school," Mitchum said. "I considered sending Logan there after he was kicked out of his third boarding school. Shira convinced me to try one more, though."

"That was a terrible school," Logan told Rory softly with a grin. "I would have preferred military school."

"It is great," Tristan answered politely. "It has really taught me discipline. I have a new outlook on life, my priorities are completely realigned now."

"Yeah right," Logan sneered and Rory laughed into her napkin.

"I feel like a changed man. No more pulling pranks, skipping classes. I have realized what a blessing I was given with my family name and I intend on doing it proud."

"You could learn a few things from this boy, Logan," Mitchum said appreciatively.

"He really is a good boy," Mrs. Fitzgerald cooed. "I was just elated when Anna called and asked if he could spend the summer."

"I wanted to get in touch with the rest of my family," Tristan explained. "I feel like I've missed so much while I have been off being, well, reckless."

Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald beamed, but Logan was focused on the maid instead of them. He watched the way she shuffled past Tristan, the furtive glances she paid him. He grinned when he caught Tristan glance her way.

It seemed that Tristan was getting in touch with more than just his family.

"So, what do you do here, Tristan?" Logan asked. "Who do you do to keep occupied?"

Tristan's eyes flashed as Shira snapped, "Logan, watch your mouth."

"I'm sorry, I meant what. A slip of tongue, sorry."

"I play tennis," Tristan answered carefully. "I like to keep fit."

"Oh, I bet you do," Logan retorted.

"I'm also helping my uncle rebuild an old Cadillac from the 1920s."

"Well, isn't that interesting," Mitchum replied appreciatively. "You know, I always wanted to rebuild a car. I never found the time, though."

"It is very rewarding," Tristan simpered. "There is nothing like working with your hands." He glanced at Logan and innocently said, "Logan is familiar with that."

"Logan?" Shira laughed.

"Oh yes, I am sure those hands have seen a lot."

"The salad was delicious," Rory interrupted, smiling sweetly at Mrs. Fitzgerald. "Do you have, um, the recipe? I bet my grandma would love this."

"Emily?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked. "I didn't think she liked vinaigrettes."

"Loves them," Rory said immediately. "It was, um, a late blooming love."

"Ah, I see."

"Mr. Fitzgerald, you work in the greeting card business, right?" Rory asked, putting a conciliatory hand on Logan's knee.

Mr. Fitzgerald went on about his business but Rory found it hard to listen. The two men beside her were waging a silent war and paying attention to Mr. Fitzgerald's dry drabble about card stock was near impossible. Tristan kept edging his arm closer to hers on the table and she could feel the irritation from Logan as strongly as if he were speaking.

She was relieved when the main course arrived and some of the tension momentarily dissipated as the maids placed plates in front of them. Rory picked up the last fork, it seemed dessert would not be served, and started on her chicken. She caught Logan's agitated cutting in her peripheral vision.

"Have him tell you about Santa Barbara," Tristan said under his breath.

"Stop it," she hissed.

"It's quite the story."

She looked at him and said loudly, "I'm sorry Tristan, what is it you wanted to say?"

The entire table looked at him and he slowly answered, "I, uh, this chicken is delicious."

"Yes," she replied. "It is."

"Rory, how is your mother?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked. "Last thing I heard, she was working at an inn."

Rory swallowed her chicken and proudly told him, "She actually owns an inn now."

"Who would've thought that Lorelai Gilmore would be in a authoritative role?" Shira said carelessly.

"She has turned the inn into a town staple. Profits have increased, she undoubtedly was a spry upgrade from the previous owner." Rory answered without hesitation. She added, "Not that Mia was a poor owner, though. My mom is just a bit more spirited."

"I see," Shira said.

Logan took her hand under the table and gently squeezed it. A silent message passed between them. It was as if to say, _yes, my parents are insufferable snobs_.

She squeezed back a silent _thank you_.

Dinner was relatively uneventful after that. It was the same thing, dodging loaded questions, defending yourself and others from pointed comments. Rory was relieved when the plates were cleared and Mr. Fitzgerald and Mitchum announced they were having a smoke. Tristan and Logan were pointedly not invited and Rory was grateful for it. She didn't know if she could get through the rest of the night without Logan.

"I'll be right back, Ace," he told her, heading off down one of the corridors. Rory watched him walk away, frowning when she felt Tristan next to her.

"What do you want?"

"Don't be fooled by all the fairy tale crap that you have right now," Tristan told her. "Logan is not Prince Charming."

"Tristan, I am really not in the mood for this."

"He's being all sweet now, but that's how he works. I've seen it countless times, Mar. He is the world's most sensitive gentleman while he reels you in and then the second he gets what he wants, the act is off."

Rory bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head. "Stop this, Tristan."

"I know him a lot longer than you. This is an act, nothing more."

"Maybe he's changed."

"Haven't you heard, Mary? Men never change."

"Okay, let's get a few things straight here," she said stepping forward so that their bodies were almost touching. "First, my name is Rory, not Mary. I am not your Mary, nor will I ever be. Second, Logan is not playing with me. Do you know that he waited a month for me after I broke up with Dean? I told him that I needed time he let me have it. He cares about me, Tristan, my pants buttoned and all."

"You really think that?" Tristan asked.

Rory nodded without a moment's hesitation.

"Then I feel sorry for you."

Rory watched him walk away and rubbed her tingling hands against her thighs. She felt sick from their exchange.

"Everything okay?" Logan asked, putting his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and closed her eyes, nodding against his chest.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Where did Tristan go?"

"I think I upset him," she answered carefully. "He stalked off."

"Good riddance."

She grinned and turned in his arms, putting her arms around his neck. He kissed her gently, the sounds of the rest of the party in the other room keeping their affections chaste.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her gently. "You're trembling."

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"You'd tell me if you weren't, right?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Good, well, do you want to go back into the lion's den?"

"Is there a choice?" She asked without a shred of hope. He shook his head and she sighed, linking her arm through his.

"Well, let's face the music, Huntzberger."

They began to walk in and despite her better judgment, she idly asked, "Hey, have you ever been to Santa Barbara."

There was a pause before he said, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason," she said quickly. "I was just curious."

He nodded and kissed her temple swiftly. His hand at her side rubbed her side and she knew that she should have felt calmer. It was caught in her mind, though, that pause.

He had paused.

**A/N: What happened in Santa Barbara???? Well, you will have to come back and find out. The next one is already written, so the update will probably be early next week. Please leave me some feedback :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: An update in less than a week? It's unheard of! Haha. Hope you enjoy this one :-)**

Chapter Thirteen: You Vacation in Peoria?

The Martha's Vineyard weekend had ended without much more hoopla and it even seemed that Logan's parents were beginning to like her by the time she was on her way back to Stars Hollow. Logan had been perfect, as always, but she found herself questioning this perfection. She wondered how many girls he had used each line on. How many lips had touched the ones that left a hot trail on her collarbone? She hated questioning what they had. They had worked hard for it and the fact that this questioning was prompted by a callous comment on Tristan's behalf did not help matters.

She was beside herself by the time she returned to her living room in Stars Hollow.

"He paused," she told Lorelai, gnawing on her bottom lip. "Should I be worried?"

"How long of a pause are we talking about here? Was he taking time to breath or creating an escape plan? There is a difference."

"Um, I don't know," Rory said. "Maybe a cross between the two?"

"How are things between you two? Did something happen while you were there?"

"No, it was perfect. Well, until Tristan came."

Lorelai pulled her feet under her and carefully said, "Rory, I know that you are upset right now, but you may want to consider where this knowledge you acquired came from. This is Tristan, Ror."

"I know."

"That kid's mission in life was to make _your_ life living hell."

Rory sighed. "I know."

"Maybe he's just doing this to mess with your head."

"But he paused."

"He had to take a long breath," Lorelai reasoned.

"I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?" Rory said after a moment. "Logan cares about me."

"He does."

"What does it matter what happened in Santa Barbara?"

"If anything happened," Lorelai pointed out.

"Exactly, I don't even know if anything happened. I'm just making a lot of problems out of nothing."

"Ah, you're rationalizing," Lorelai chirped. "That is a good sign."

"I don't care about what happened or didn't happen. The Logan I know now would never do anything and that is all that matters."

"You have a pretty strong argument there," Lorelai said, rubbing her back supportively.

"Thank you."

"Why don't we go to Luke's now? We'll get some coffee, start a philosophical discussion on the origin of a pause and just have a grand ol' time. What do you think about that?"

"I like the coffee part," Rory offered.

Lorelai grinned and slung an arm over her shoulder, giving her a little squeeze. "Then coffee it is."

* * *

"Two cups of coffee and bowl of your _dazzling_ charm, please," Lorelai drawled, shooting Luke a wide grin.

"Was that really necessary?" Luke asked, pouring them both cups of coffee.

"Has that ever stopped me?"

"Good point," he answered gruffly. "Here's your coffee."

"Hey, we should get Luke's opinion on the pause," Lorelai offered. "It would be good to get a guy's opinion."

"You think so?"

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked, adding, "Why do I always ask that question when you are here?"

"Okay, hypothetically speaking, you are with your girl friend-pretend you have one- and she asks you if you have been to some vacation spot. You know you have been there. How would you answer?"

"Is this a trick question?" Luke asked, not understanding.

"Okay, let's act it out," Lorelai suggested. "I will play your girlfriend."

"Great," he scoffed.

"Oh, now don't look too excited, Sparky. Okay, Luke have you been to Las Vegas?"

He answered immediately. "No."

Lorelai blinked for a moment and said, "Luke, um, you were supposed to say yes. This will only work if you say yes."

"I haven't been to Las Vegas."

"Fine, where have you been?"

"Peoria."

Lorelai stared at him with her mouth dropped open. "Peoria? You vacation in Peoria?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

She straightened in her seat and answered, "Absolutely nothing, um, Luke, have you been to Peoria?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

"I guess that's your answer?" Lorelai said to Rory.

"I'm overreacting," Rory said, shaking her head.

"Is there trouble with Logan?" Luke asked.

"No, there is no trouble whatsoever," Rory said obstinately. "Everything is fine."

"You know, I never liked him," Luke continued. "I didn't like the look of him."

"Me either," Kirk said suddenly.

"Do you even know what we are talking about, Kirk?" Luke asked irritably.

"Um, no, I just thought I would join in. I thought you might need someone on your side."

"No thanks, Kirk."

"Look, Logan and I are fine," Rory said, ignoring Kirk as he said, "Oh, Logan."

"We care about each other and that is all that matters."

"That is never all that matters," Kirk said solemnly. "If that was the truth then why does my mother keep kicking me out of the house?"

"I don't think I want to answer that question," Lorelai said.

Rory's phone buzzed and she pulled it out, relieved to see Logan's number. She opened it up and stepped out of Luke's, feeling herself calm at the sound of his voice.

"How are you, Ace?"

"Good, I was just at Luke's."

"How many cups of coffee have you had?"

"Only one," she answered with a grin. "We haven't been there long. Anyway, how are you?"

"I miss you. I liked having you to myself all weekend."

Her chest tightened as she told him, "I miss you, too."

She felt silly then for ever doubting him. He was so genuine in his affections that she found Tristan's words to be as false as they were ill wishing. He had been trying to sabotage their relationship, plain and simple. He would not win, though. Her and Logan were a united front and she refused to let Tristan break that.

"What are you doing now?" She led.

"Nothing."

"Want to share some of Luke's coffee?"

* * *

"I cannot believe this," Paris snapped, appearing beside Rory at her locker. She looked at Paris and raised an eyebrow for her to continue. "He's back."

"Who's back?"

"Look," she said irritably, jutting her chin out. Rory looked behind her and took a sharp inhale when she saw Tristan Dugray leaning against locker. He smirked when he caught her looking and gave a small wave.

"Tristan's back."

"His father let him come back because of his good behavior at military school." She shook her head. "Didn't anyone learn anything from Al Capone?"

"So, he's back for good?"

"It seems that way." Paris frowned and lamented, "This year cannot end soon enough."

"I'm with you," Rory answered, watching Tristan walk past them. "I'm with you."

* * *

Rory stepped out of school and clutched her books to her chest in surprise when she saw Logan leaning against his car, a cocky grin in place. She hated to reinforce that grin by running to him, but before she could stop herself her feet began to shuffle and she was in his arms.

"Happy to see me, Ace?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, grinning when he brushed his lips against her cheek.

"I thought I would take you out."

"Don't you have work to do or something?" She asked worriedly. "I don't want you to fall behind at Yale because of me."

"If anything, you make me study harder," he insisted. "I want to be a good role model for when you come."

"If they accept me," she pointed out, rebalancing her books.

"Here, let me take those," Logan said, taking the books from her. "And Yale would be stupid not to accept you. Besides, didn't your grandpa go there?"

"Yeah."

"Then you are pretty much a shoo in."

"Oh, thanks," she said dryly.

"That should calm your fears," he insisted, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Not only do you deserve Yale, but your family has a history there."

She half-smiled and admitted, "That does sound pretty nice."

"Yeah, much better than Harvard," he said with a haughty sniff.

She laughed and told him, "You only don't like Harvard because you wouldn't be there."

"I'm not worried," he said easily. "I heard Harvard guys are unattractive."

"Hm, really?"

Logan smiled but she watched it dim as he noticed something over her shoulder. She looked back and frowned when she saw Tristan.

"What's he doing here?" Logan spat. "Is he stalking you now?"

"He's back," she said simply. "His parents let him leave military school because of good behavior."

"Didn't anyone learn anything from Al Capone?" Logan said in a low voice.

"You know, Paris said the same thing," she said in an effort to lighten the mood.

Logan smiled slightly and told her, "She's not half bad."

"You're only saying that because you clearly share thoughts," Rory teased. "Next thing I know you'll be going on about how you want to be a Puff."

He looked down at her and said, "A what?"

Giggling she pushed away his question with a flit of her hand and assured him, "It's not important."

"Well, are you ready to go?"

She nodded and he gallantly opened the door for her which made her giggle. As he climbed in next to her he commented, "You have not dated enough chivalrous men if their opening a door for you makes you giggle."

"Maybe I'm just a giggler," she shot back innocently.

He looked at her and stated, "You, Rory Gilmore, are not a giggler."

"How do you know that?"

"I can just tell," he replied.

"That's some talent you've got there," she noted. "You should be studied."

"Think your Mom would mind if I stole you for dinner?"

"Probably not," she said. "As long as we bring her back some form of dessert."

"Good, then my plan continues."

"Your plan?"

"Ace, do you know what today is?"

She looked at him blankly.

"It's been four months since we first met on that bus to Yale."

Rory blushed, looking down at her hands. "Wow, I feel kind of bad that I didn't know that."

He patted her hand and assured her, "I can remember for the both of us. Anyway, I thought we should celebrate."

"What are we doing?"

"That I cannot tell you. It's a surprise."

"This better not be one of those surprises where my body is found in a forest a week from now," Rory said point blank.

"Oh please, with my connections the body would never be found."

Rory snorted and conceded, "Good point."

"Not to purposely change the subject, but," he paused, "I am going to purposely change the subject."

She chuckled and said, "Go on."

"Did I tell you that my mom got a call from her parents?"

She shook her head.

"They informed her that they want to come over for dinner this week. Immediately after the call my mom took a mysterious looking pill, pulled out her contraband cigarettes, and told the maid ot begin pulling out all the crosses."

"That should be an interesting dinner," Rory noted.

"Yeah, and, well, my parents wanted me to invite you."

"Really?" She asked in surprise. Although the weekend had furthered her relationship with the elder Huntzbergers, it had not solidified any actual fancy from their side. In fact, Shira had still said some biting comment about Lorelai before Rory had left. It seemed odd that they would suddenly be asking her to dinner.

"I won't candy coat the invitation," Logan began, seemingly reading her thoughts. "I'm sure my mom is only doing this to have the attention off of her. Still, though, I'd like you to meet them. They really are fun people."

"I'd love to come," Rory answered. "Maybe your mom will like me better after dinner. I'll be serving a purpose greater than the girl ruining her son's future."

"If anything, you are making it better," he assured her. "And my mom does have a knack for liking people better after she has used them in some manner. You're spot on, Ace."

"Can you give me a hint at where we're going?" Rory suggested. "You could still keep it a surprise but appease me with a little clue?"

"You really don't like surprises, do you?"

"I guess I am a bit partial," she answered with a grin.

"Fine, Elvis."

She stared at him.

"Elvis? Please don't tell me we're driving all the way to Graceland."

Logan chuckled. "Not even if you paid me, Ace."

"Okay, so my clue is Elvis," Rory said soberly.

"Yes."

"Costello or Presley?"

"Presley."

Logan glanced at Rory who was gnawing her bottom lip in thought and chuckled. "Ace, how about you let that brain of yours rest for a bit and then you can figure it all out when we get there."

"Fine."

"Trust me, though, you're going to love it."

"I'd better, otherwise it'll be your body found in the forest."

* * *

"I love it," Rory trilled, standing with Logan in an old 1950s diner. "I had no idea there was one of these around here."

"I know, I saw it about a week back and knew I had to take you here."

She looked at him and couldn't help but smile. It dimmed when she thought of how she had doubted him, doubted them. He noticed her slight grimace and touched her cheek with his fingertips lightly.

"What's going on with you? You've been acting so odd lately."

"Nothing," she raised on her tiptoes and touched her lips to his. "Thanks for remembering today."

"You're welcome."

The host led them to their table and Rory pushed any doubts, any thoughts about that damned pause, from her mind. This was their dinner and she would not let Tristan Dugray pervade it.

* * *

He approached her when she was at her locker putting away books. It was just like before he left, his frame resting cockily on the locker next to hers. He had a look in his eyes that made her feel that he had seen her naked or something.

"What do you want, Tristan?" She asked pointedly, not in the mood for his games.

"Have you asked your boyfriend about Santa Barbara yet?"

"No," she said immediately, shutting her locker. "There is nothing to ask about."

He rubbed his jaw and retorted, "That's not entirely."

"Listen, Tristan, you are not going to sabotage my relationship. I am with Logan. I lov-"

She stopped herself before she said it, her cheeks reddening.

"You what, Mary?" Tristan asked in bemusement. "I hope you weren't going to say that you loved him."

"What if I was?" She shot back.

"Well, I would say that you were making a terrible mistake. So, you really haven't asked him about Santa Barbara."

"Tristan, I think we established that."

"You really should. Mention Amy," he said offhandedly.

Rory was nearly shaking with agitation and she balled her fists tightly against her thighs, inwardly ordering her voice to not tremble. "Good bye, Tristan."

She walked off, but not before she heard Tristan call out, "I wouldn't tell him you love him, Mary, not until you know the truth."

**A/N: And the plot thickens, haha. Next chapter will be up before the end of the week. And just so you know, I am planning on only a few more chapters. The whole mystery of Santa Barbara will be revealed next chapter, too. So...start getting excited :-)**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am very excited to share this chapter with you. I think it turned out pretty well. Enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen: He's a Sleeper

"Did you ask him yet?" Tristan asked, falling into step beside Rory as she made her way to one of her classes. She didn't repond and he repeated the question.

"I'm not deaf, Tristan," she said irritably. "I'm just choosing not to answer."

"I'm assuming that you didn't because, trust me, you would have an answer if you did."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, shaking her head. "Do you enjoy trying to ruin my life?"

"Mary, believe me, I am not trying to ruin your life. If anything, I am trying to save yourself from ruining it."

"Well, you can stop."

"No, you see, I was told to pursue my civic duty more after I left military school. You, Rory Gilmore, fulfill this civic duty."

"You're disgusting."

"No, I am looking out for you," he corrected. "When have I ever steered you wrong? I said from the beginning that your Dean was a red-necked hick, and look how right I ended up on that front."

"You don't know anything," she hissed.

"Oh, did I hit a chord?"

"Things have changed since you've been gone Tristan," Rory said icily. "One thing is that I don't have to listen to your rants anymore. Logan and I are in a good place and you will not change that."

"I might not, but other things definitely will. Here, do me a favor and just ask him. If he tells you and you are okay with it, then I will let it be."

"I doubt that," she muttered.

"But I have a feeling that even someone as forgiving as you will not be too quick to forgive and forget for this."

"Tristan-"

"Just ask about Amy, and if you don't want to ask Logan then ask Honor. She knows as much as him."

"Good bye," she said flippantly, moving past him. He had affected her, though, and she could feel it in her nerves. She felt it when a migraine pulled her eyebrows together and when she flinched as the teacher called Amy Halloway in attendance. She didn't want to admit that she was bothered.

But dammit, she was bothered.

*********************

"You're going to a dinner with Shira Huntzberger's parents?" Lorelai repeated, watching Rory fastidiously go through her closet.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I was invited."

"Does this mean that you are finally moving out of your rebellious mother's shadow?"

"No," Rory said, turning around with a dress in hand. "Logan's mom wants someone to take the attention off of her. She doesn't get along with her parents. What do you think of this dress?"

"Too Mayflower," Lorelai told her. "You can show a little of your collarbone."

"I want to look respectable," Rory explained. "It's a big step for me to be meeting his grandparents, motives put aside."

"Of course," Lorelai said, moving to the closet. She pulled out a dress that Lorelai had bought her a few months back and said, "Wear this."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I am the Stacey London of this town, wear it."

Rory grinned and placed it on her bed.

Lorelai watched her moving around the room nervously, picking up a book here, a shirt here, and casually asked, "So, any headway on the pause?"

Rory shook her head. " Tristan won't let me forget it."

"What is he saying?"

"He says to ask Logan about an Amy and if I don't want to ask him, to go to Honor."

"Babe, just ignore him. He is poison, straight poison."

"I know."

"He's enjoying his new freedom and unfortunately that enjoyment has collided with you."

"I know."

Lorelai put an arm around her daughter's shoulders and said, "Don't think about it too much. Just go and have fun."

Lorelai felt Rory's shoulders rise and fall and then her daughter said, "I'll try."

*******

"I despise this house," Logan muttered as they pulled into the Huntzberger's driveway.

"It has nice landscaping," Rory offered weakly.

"Yeah, to cover everything else not nice about it." He sighed and got out of the car, walking around to open the door for her. "I would just like to apologize in advance for anything that takes place tonight."

"You seem to be apologizing in advance a lot lately," she noted, taking his hand as she stood up.

"Well, you've been meeting my family a lot lately."

"That's very true."

Logan looked at her oddly and asked, "Ace, is everything alright?"

She nodded but avoided his eyes. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"You're acting weird."

"Nerves," she said softly.

He sighed and pulled her into him, bringing his lips to the top of her head. He tenderly murmured into her hair, "They are going to love you, Ace. Luckily, they are not as judgmental or plain mental as my parents. They will love you."

When she didn't respond as enthusiastically as he expected he gently took her chin between his fingers so that she was forced to look at him and murmured, "Ace, you have nothing to worry about."

When she thought of what she was going to ask Honor, she questioned that.

There was a lot she was questioning.

"Let's go in," she said, taking his hand in hers and dropping them to her side.

"That's the spirit," he said with a small grin.

The door was answered by a nervous looking maid, and the faint smell of smoke made Rory's stomach curl.

Why did she always see Shira Huntzberger when she was stress-smoking?

Logan felt her tense and said, "Believe me, the smoking has nothing to do with you."

"More company!" Honor trilled, rushing over to hug her brother. She looked at Rory and said, "Thank God you're both here. This night is moving at a tortoise speed."

"Slow and steady, sis," Logan answered easily.

"Not when Mom has already went through a pack of cigarettes."

"That bad?"

"Well, Dad isn't here, so yes, I would say that bad."

"Oh," Logan replied and the tone of his voice caught Rory's attention.

"Is that bad?" She asked softly.

Logan turned to her and explained, "My dad doesn't really see them as worthy people to spend his time on. They rank just below us kids. Anyway, my grandma does not like that."

"She's already started on the dog walking story," Honor added.

"We better get in there, Ace," Logan said quickly, his hand going to the small of her back. "And remember, they will love you."

Rory swallowed hard and allowed him to lead her into the room.

"Every day I would walk those damn dogs!" An elderly woman said, her voice hoarse. "Every day I would drag myself out and walk dogs that were probably eating more than I was. Did I complain? No. Not even when those damn critters made me break out in hives. I did it all because I had to put you through college. I-"

"Oh look," Shira said shrilly, "Logan is here."

"Hi Grandma," Logan said, moving over to give her a peck on the cheek.

"You look more and more like your father," she told him. "What a shame."

"And Rory," Shira pressed, "you should meet Rory, Logan's friend."

"Girlfriend," Logan corrected, "Rory is my girlfriend."

The same woman who had been ranting moments earlier looked at Rory with such adoration that she felt her chest constrict a bit. "Well, Rory dear, come here and give Grandma a hug."

"It's a long one," Logan whispered as he handed her off and she didn't understand until his Grandma went to hold on to her for a good five, six seconds, patting her back a bit for good measure.

"It is just wonderful to meet you," she enthused.

"Well, thank you Mrs.-"

"Gertie, call me Gertie."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Gertie."

Gertie grinned and gestured to her husband as she said, "I would have you go hug my husband Carl, but I don't think I trust him with a looker like you."

"Alright, alright," Logan said, chuckling, "I think Rory has had enough time in the spotlight."

"Nonsense, a girl can never have enough time in the spotlight," Gertie said, leaning forward. "Besides, this is the best time in her life to be in the spotlight. She's young, pretty, still has a perky little chest, what-"

"I think we got it, Gram," Logan said, patting Rory's arm.

"Dinner is served," a maid announced.

"Thank God," Shira muttered. "Everyone, let's head to the dining room."

"So Rory, what do you do?"

"Well, I go to school," Rory began.

"Oh, we know that," Gertie retorted. "What are you good at?"

"I-"

"And notice I said what you are _good at_, not what you are interested in. I could really give a rat's ass about what someone is interested in. Interests lead nowhere, skills do."

Rory nodded slowly, "Um, yes, I write for the paper. I plan on becoming a journalist."

"Rory is one of the leading writers on the Yale Daily News," Logan added. "If she keeps doing so well I think Dad might give the company over to her instead of me."

"That would be an upgrade," Carl joked and Rory looked at him a bit oddly because he hadn't spoken up until this point and she found it odd that his first major utterance would be a slightly degrading joke. Honor turned her head to the side slightly and whispered, "He's a sleeper."

"Clearly," Rory whispered back.

The brief exchange reminded Rory of what she needed to speak of with Honor and it made her arm jerk a bit, knocking into a full water goblet. Only a few drops of water sloshed over the side but the entire table noticed.

"Ace?" Logan asked softly as Gertie said, "You've got a live one there, Logan."

"Rory, is everything alright?" Shira asked with a tight smile. She clearly hadn't counted on her distraction causing trouble and Rory nodded quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just, um, tired. That's all."

"Usually ones movements become slower when one is tired, not spastic," Carl joked.

Again with the not-funny jokes.

Rory gaped at him.

The food came and they ate in relative silence after Rory nearly toppling over the water goblet. As Gertie made obvious glances at her, Rory began to understand why Shira was not fond of her parents.

"So, Rory, where are you from?" Gertie asked.

"Stars Hollow," she answered.

Gertie's grin widened and she said, "So you're from the sticks, like us."

Rory didn't know how to respond, and ironically, Shira saved her.

"Rory is actually a Gilmore."

"Didn't your family come on the Mayflower?" Carl asked.

Rory was nearly as surprised by this innocuous question as she was by his inane jokes.

"Yes, they did," she answered.

He nodded appreciatively.

"Terrible conditions," he said.

She nodded, not entirely sure what he was referring to. Gertie noticed the blank movement of her head and said, "The boat, dear, the boat."

"Of course I was talking about the boat," Carl answered. "What else would I be talking about?"

"The Gilmores?" Honor offered.

"Honor," Shira gasped. "Mind your manners."

"Like you ever do," Honor said under her breath.

"I'll be right back," Shira said hurriedly, standing and leaving the room.

"I understand that apology now," Rory told Logan quietly.

"Is there dessert?" Honor asked the maid as she timidly took her plate.

The maid shook her head.

"Well, then I'm off," Honor announced. "I have a case I need to prepare for tomorrow. Law school never lets its' students rest."

Rory watched Honor kiss her grandparents and felt a gnawing fear as she stepped out of the room.

She had to ask Honor about Santa Barbara because she had to know what happened but she knew that she would never ask Logan and as she watched her only hope leave she felt a paralyzing fear that she had missed her chance. In a near fit of panic, she jumped from her seat and went after Honor.

"Your sister forgot her cardigan," Rory made up and as she went after Honor she heard Logan say, "Honor didn't have a cardigan."

"Honor," Rory said, catching up with Logan's sister. Honor turned to her and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

Never good with tact, Rory blurted out, "What happened in Santa Barbara?"

Honor's face drained of color and she quickly said, "Nothing, Rory, nothing."

"I know something happened. Please, just tell me."

"Nothing happened," Honor insisted, rubbing her neck uncomfortably. "Logan went there for Spring Break and nothing else."

"Who's Amy?" Rory pressed.

Honor paused. Another damn pause.

"I don't know."

"You paused," Rory accused, feeling her control slip. "You paused which means that you had to think about your answer, which means that you do know who Amy is-"

"Rory, I really do have to go work on my case."

She turned but Rory grabbed her arm.

"Rory-"

"Honor, please," her voice turned thick as she pleaded, "I just need to know. Please, let me know."

Honor sighed and told her, "Talk to Logan."

"I already did. He said it was nothing."

"Then I can't help you."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Rory. Good bye."

She watched Honor leave and felt the lump in her throat growing.

"Ace?"

"We need to talk," she said upon turning, taking his arm and pulling him to his father's office.

"We shouldn't leave my grandparents alone," Logan protested. "My mother is bound to attack them with her Dunhill lighter."

"This is important," Rory insisted, shutting the door firmly behind them. "I want to know what happened in Santa Barbara and now."

He exhaled loudly and it made her chest hurt. "Rory, I told you, nothing happened."

"Tristan said-"

"Are you really listening to Tristan?" Logan asked. "Rory, come on."

"Then tell me what happened. Prove Tristan wrong."

"Nothing happened," he articulated. But the way that his eyes didn't stay with hers made her nervous and she noticed a slight film of perspiration on his upper lip which every good tv show tells you means the person is lying and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "I know about Amy."

This time Logan did more than pause.

"Did you hear me?" She pressed.

"Tristan told you," Logan said in a defeated voice.

"Only her name," Rory admitted. "Tell me the rest. I need to know the rest."

She watched his shoulders slump and he moved over to his father's desk, sinking into the plush seat. He looked like he wanted to be swallowed whole by it.

"Logan-"

"I met Amy when I was there on Spring Break three years ago. I was seventeen and stupid."

"Nice alliteration," she said softly, not knowing what else to say.

"We were only there for a week, but a week was long enough for me to, well, get to know Amy."

"What do you mean get to know?" Rory asked nervously, already feeling the inevitable truth closing in on her.

"We slept together."

Rory felt something crack in her chest as she said, "Ah, so biblical knowing."

"We only slept together once, the night before I left, and then I didn't see her again, not for a year. I didn't even know she had tried to contact me until my father's lawyer called me, asking me if I had been in contact with an Amy during my Spring Break. I told him that I had and he informed me that this Amy was insisting that the father of her four month old child was none other than me."

Rory felt her entire body go numb as Logan continued his story. Mitchum had arranged a DNA test and it had been confirmed that the child was Logan's. She felt her stomach turn when Logan described how Mitchum had paid off Amy, giving her five million dollars in exchange for keeping the child's paternity a secret. When Logan had finished his story, Rory was trembling so terribly that she had to back up to the wall to keep from falling.

It disgusted her.

All of it disgusted her.

"Rory," he pleaded, his eyes trying to find hers.

She refused to look at him, though. She would crumble if she did.

"Rory, say something."

"That's terrible."

"I should have been more careful," Logan lamented softly, looking down at his hands.

His words struck a chord and she replied, "No, Logan, I'm not bothered by the fact you knocked some girl up. Let's face it, I'm the product of that same situation." She felt her voice rise as she continued. "What bothers me is the fact that the entire thing was paid off so that you could go about your life like nothing had happened."

"Rory-"

"I can't even begin to understand how you people can just use money to right all of your wrongs."

"You people?" Logan asked, his voice dark. "Don't separate yourself, Ace. You're the same as me."

"No, I'm not," she insisted. "I would never do what you did."

"I was seventeen. I was in no shape to be a father."

"And you think that girl was?" Rory shot back. "I saw singlehandedly how difficult it is for someone to raise a child on their own."

"My father gave her more than enough money to give that child a nice life."

"Money doesn't fix everything, Logan," Rory told him, shaking her head. "That money isn't his father. A child needs a father."

She felt tears drip down her face and she wiped them away angrily.

"I was seventeen, Rory. I was in no shape to be a father."

"That's no excuse."

"I would have messed up the kid or something."

"No, you wouldn't have. You're his father. He would have thought you were fantastic no matter what. Do you know how many times my dad let me down? How many times he didn't show up when he said he would?"

Logan shook his head.

"He did it a lot. And you know what? Every time he did show up, I loved him even more than the last time."

"That's you, Ace. Not everyone is as forgiving as you."

"Well, he sure as hell won't forgive you now that you have practically sold him."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, looking at her for some answer. "What do you expect me to do?"

Even in her agitated state she knew there was no easy answer. "I don't know."

Logan sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

She nodded, feeling her anger ebb.

"I really am sorry."

"Could you take me home?" She asked, sniffling.

"Yeah."

"What were you two up to?" Gertie asked bawdily as the two stepped from the office.

"I'm going to take Rory home," Logan said, ignoring her comment.

"You're leaving already?" Gertie said to Rory, frowning. "I hardly got to talk to you."

"Well, you'll be seeing her again," Logan said, glancing at Rory for her reaction. She had looked down at her shoes.

"Well, I damn well hope so. Take care, Rory."

"You, too," Rory answered quietly. "Good bye."

Neither spoke on the ride home and Rory found it both fitting and unsettling. She didn't really trust herself to speak in her current condition, just the thought of what he had done made her tongue itch, but the fact that he wasn't speaking made her uncomfortable. He didn't say anything until they pulled in front of her house.

"Are we okay?" He asked softly, staring at the steering wheel. "I know I made some mistakes, but everyone does Ace. I was young and stupid."

"I know," Rory said.

"I don't want this to come between us."

"I need time," Rory said after a moment.

He nodded.

"I just, I need time to accept all of this."

"Okay."

Despite what she had said, she felt an overwhelming urge to stay in the car and had to force herself to move her hand to the handle, pull, push, and step out of the car. Logan was looking at her with those sad eyes that she had seen the night that he had found her after the Dean incident and it made her entire body go cold. She went to lift her hand in a small wave good bye but felt it was too inappropriate and dropped it halfway through.

He wasn't even looking, though.

Her feet brought her to the front door of her house and then her hand pulled the door open and those same feet brought her into the house and into the arms of her mother, fat tears rushing down her porcelain cheeks.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked hurriedly, the initial stiffness of her body giving into her daughter's weight.

"Everything is so messed up," she sobbed, snot staining her mother's _Don't Hate, Forensicate_ t-shirt.

It was one of Lorelais favorites and she felt an irrational guilt for unintentionally blowing her nose in it.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Hunny, what happened?"

All she could manage was, "Logan."

"Oh sweetie, everything will be okay."

She wanted to believe her mother but she couldn't help feeling that this was the beginning of the end.

The beginning of a very messy end.

**A/N: Thoughts? **

**Now, I don't mean to beg for reviews or get on my figurative soap box, but last chapter had over 600 hits and only 12 reviews. This story is almost over (expect two or three more chapters) and I really want to get as much of your feedback as possible. I absolutely love reading all of your thoughts on this. Therefore, if you are reading, REVIEW.**

**Okay, off my soap box :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Oops. Sorry about the mix-up. This should be the right chapter. I hope. Haha. Thanks to all of you who alerted me to this problem. Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen: Brando and Burgers

Rory had repeated the whole story to Lorelai and had felt so drained afterwards that she needed half a pot of coffee before she could even utter another coherent sentence. Lorelai had been so worried that she called Luke and asked him to bring over burgers and fries and pick up Brando's The Wild One on his way there.

"We have burgers and Brando coming," Lorelai told Rory, hanging up the phone.

"Gruel," Rory answered, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion afterwards. "I mean, good."

"Ah, don't worry, hun. The ability to speak will return with burgers."

Rory nodded, curling her feet under her bottom and clutching a pillow to her stomach. Waves of nausea hit her as she thought of Logan. He had looked so defeated in his father's office. He looked the same way in the car, as if he had already given up on them.

"It's over," Rory choked out, her fingers pressing into the pillow.

"You're speaking," Lorelai said gently, sitting next to her. "See, you didn't even need the burgers."

"It's over, I can't believe it's over."

"Who says it's over, huh?" She gently rubbed her arm. "You two are just going through a rough patch."

"I wasn't understanding. I should have been more understanding."

"It was a lot for you to take in, babe. Don't beat yourself up. If anything, Logan should be beating himself up."

"No," Rory insisted, shaking her head. "He made a mistake. People make mistakes."

"Rory, don't put this on yourself," Lorelai warned. She could see where her daughter was heading and said, "You're right, people make mistakes, but he shouldn't have hid it from you. The fact that he repeatedly brushed off your questions proves that maybe you two do need a break."

"I don't want a break," Rory cried, shaking her head obstinately. "I…"

"You what?"

"I love him," she cried softly.

For a moment Lorelai was silent, unsure how to tackle the enormous road block that Rory had thrust into Lorelai's carefully constructed plan. She had thought they would stay up late eating junk food and watching bad biker movies and that things would look different in the morning. Rory was a rational person and Lorelai was sure they they would come to a rational solution. Those three words changed everything, though.

Lorelai had once told her daughter that when your heart's involved, everything comes out in moron.

Rory's heart was working double time and with that, all rationality went out the window.

"You love him?" She asked softly. Rory shook her head, beginning to sob audibly again.

"I love him. I love him and all I did was yell at him."

"You were upset."

"I could have listened. I didn't, though. All I did was yell."

"You had to process it all, babe."

"He probably never wants to see me again."

Lorelai saw the pity train coming towards the station and swiftly stopped it in its tracks. "Don't start that, Ror. If anything, he is probably dying for you to call right now."

"No he's not."

"You put the breaks on and believe me, the person left waiting always wants a call."

There was a knock at the door and she felt Rory stiffen. "Relax, it's probably Luke."

She answered the door and smiled gratefully at Luke who was holding three bags. She could smell the French fries.

"You are a life saver."

"Is everything okay?" He asked. "Last time you ordered this much food late at night was when you watched Babette's cats and lost one."

"Rory is a little upset."

"Is she okay?" Luke asked immediately, peering over her shoulder. "Why is she clutching a pillow to her stomach? Is she sick?"

"Boy trouble."

His eyes widened and she quickly said, "The pillow is not covering anything."

"Good, because if it was.."

"I know, you would take care of the guy."

Luke nodded and adamantly said, "Damn right I would."

"It's just plain old boy trouble. She'll be okay, though."

"Can I help at all? Do you need pie? I can go and get you some pie."

"It's fine, Luke," Lorelai said gratefully. "We're fine."

"Are you sure? It would be no trouble."

"We're fine," she repeated.

"Okay, well, if you need anything…"

"I know," she said. "Thanks for everything, Luke."

"You're welcome."

They stayed silent for a moment, Luke awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets and then she stepped back with a little nod, closing the door.

"I need a cheeseburger," Rory said when she saw her mother with the grease stained bags.

"One coming right up," Lorelai said with a small smile, pulling one out and tossing it to Rory. The latter didn't catch it and it landed with a soft thump on the ground. Lorelai picked it up hurriedly and handed it to her, murmured, "I guess I should know better than to throw it to someone in emotional distress."

"Sorry."

"It's all good."

"What movie did you get?"

"The Wild One," Lorelai told her with a grin as she put the movie on. "Not only does it have Marlon Brando in tight pants, but a death scene that may rival Sophia's in hilarity."

"Don't forget the cheesy green screen," Rory added weakly. Lorelai grinned and sat next to her daughter.

"That's right," she said, patting Rory's leg.

The opening credits began and she heard Rory say softly, "Logan has a leather jacket like that."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Mate, I don't think you should drink anymore," Finn said, becoming confused after the sentence left his mouth. "Did I really just say that?"

"Finn's right," Colin said, pulling the tumbler from Logan's hand. "You're a fun drunk, but tonight you're just depressing."

"Rory knows," Logan slurred.

"Knows what?"

"She knows about Amy."

All three were silent and Finn said, "Bloody hell, give him his drink back."

"She said she needs time to think," Logan said, draining the glass. "That's always the beginning of the end."

"How would you know? You haven't been in many real relationships," Colin pointed out.

"Well, that's how all the television shows portray it. One minute things are fine, then the girl says she needs time, and a week later she is shacking up with the guy's best friend."

"Reporter Girl is too straight-laced for me," Finn assured him.

"I actually find her quite attractive, but you'd kick my ass if I touched her," Colin said.

"Well, in a week's time you two can touch her all you want and I won't be able to do a thing. She won't be mine anymore."

"Don't be such a ninny," Finn drawled. "Rory is not going to break up with you."

"No, she will. You two don't understand. She grew up in a household that despised money. Emily and Richard used their name and clout to get what they wanted and Lorelai hated it, therefore Rory did as well. What my father did-no, what I did-is exactly what she hates."

"That sounds bad, mate," Finn said dejectedly. "You really do sound screwed."

"Exactly my point and exactly why I need more alcohol."

"Maybe she'll forgive you. It's not like it was your choice. When Mitchum gets sets his mind of something it pretty much is a done deal." Colin offered.

"She won't forgive me. I told her that we were the same, you know. I basically told her that what I did is exactly what she would have done if she were in the same situation."

"Ouch."

"I was wrong, though. Rory wouldn't have run from her responsibilities. She would have been there for the kid."

"Her situation would have been a bit different though, Huntz. I mean, the thing would have come out of her."

"You know what I mean," Logan lamented.

"Of course we do, mate."

"I blew it. The first girl that I really care about, and I blew it."

"Just give her time. She'll turn around."

Logan just shook his head and stared down into the empty tumbler. He had a hard time believing that she would ever come back to him. He had seen the disgust in her eyes, the crushing contempt. He would need a miracle to make her forgive him. A fucking miracle.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"It's an April morning miracle," Lorelai said cheerfully, walking into the kitchen to find Luke making pancakes, a thermos of his famous coffee on the counter. "Did you break in again?"

"I didn't know if Rory would be up to going out this morning, so I decided to bring Luke's Diner to her."

"You're a big softie," she teased.

"I smell coffee," Rory said, coming out of her room. "Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I am making you some breakfast. The late-night cheeseburgers made me think you weren't feeling too good."

"No, I wasn't," she answered.

"Well, I brought you some coffee and am currently making pancakes. Help yourself."

Rory poured herself a large cup of coffee and felt her spirits lift a bit as she took her first sip.

"This stuff is magical," Rory commented.

"It is," Lorelai agreed. "Luke, what secret spells do you do to make it oh so delicious?"

"You two are odd."

"And you would not have us any other way," Lorelai told him. Turning her direction to Rory she asked, "So, how many times did he call you?"

"How did you know?" Rory asked with wide eyes.

"I am your mother, also known as she-who-knows-all. Spill."

"Eight."

"Wow, the kid's dedicated."

"Or a nuisance," Luke said, opening up a cabinet. "Hey Lorelai, where are the plates?"

Lorelai took a dirty one from the table and handed it to him.

"This is dirty," he pointed out.

Lorelai took it from him, wiped the crumbs onto the floor and then handed it back to him. "There, all clean."

"This house is disgusting."

"You think that now? Just wait until you see the silverware."

Rory's phone buzzed and she found a text from Logan.

_Ignore all my calls from last night. I'm sorry. I'll give you the time you need._

"Everything okay?" Lorelai asked gently.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Was it him?"

She nodded. "He said to ignore his calls from last night."

"I'm guessing he was a bit off his game, huh?"

She nodded again.

"Well, at least he's sucking out the poison. Most guys just make the calls and then make up some story about their friend calling and impersonating them on a dare."

"Most guys do not do that," Luke told her.

"Well, all of mine did."

"Here," Luke said, placing the plate in front of Rory. "And don't worry, I washed it."

"Thanks Luke."

"So, is this about that Logan guy?"

Rory swallowed a partially chewed bit of pancake and choked momentarily before managing to say, "Yes, Logan."

"Shame, that guy wasn't too bad."

"Really?" Rory asked, surprised. Luke never liked her guys. He didn't even like Jess, and that was his own nephew.

"Yeah, he seemed to really like you. He would get that googly-eyed look whenever he looked at you. It was actually kind of disgusting."

"He got googly-eyed?" Rory asked softly.

Luke nodded. "He seemed like a good guy."

"He is a good guy," Rory said and the conviction in her voice surprised Lorelai. She looked at her daughter and was both pleased and worried to see the color returning to her cheeks.

"Luke, these are delicious pancakes," Rory enthused, taking a large bite. "I would say that they are your best ones yet."

"That's because Cesar makes the other ones," Lorelai told her, smiling despite the curling of her stomach at Rory's sudden turn-around. "He's too busy singing La Bamba to really flip properly. It's all in the flip."

"I heard he does that when he closes," Luke commented.

"Flip?" Lorelai joked.

"No, sing."

"Oh, he does," Lorelai said with a nod. "I've seen him do it."

Rory listened to them banter but slowly drew back into her thoughts. All night she had been tossing and turning over the news that had been thrown at her. She had felt conflicted. One side of her wanted to leave Logan and never have to deal with his deluded family again, while the other side wanted to stay with Logan and shield him from said family. She went back and forth between decisions, waiting for something to tip the scale. She was waiting for a miracle.

And then she found Luke Danes in her kitchen.

While Luke's fondness of Logan did not entirely drive her decision, it gave her an outside view on Logan. It was a view not tinted by her own feelings, or her mother's dislike of money. It was an unsolicited view from her boyfriends' harshest critic. His liking Logan solidified her belief that Logan was inherently a good person. Gone were her doubts and second guesses, replaced by something new. Margaret Mitchell would call it gumption, but Rory thought of it more as a conviction to make things right. The bottom line was that she loved Logan and was not willing to give him up.

She wasn't willing to give in, either, though.

There was something she wanted from Logan and she intended on getting it.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Are you sure you're ready?" Lorelai asked, watching Rory fix her hair a bit before she headed out to Yale.

"I'm ready to face it."

"Don't you think you should take a little more time to sort through it all?"

"When it comes down to it Mom, there really isn't that much for me to sort through. Logan has a son. What more is there than that?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that he paid off the mother to keep the paternity a secret?"

"That was his father, not him," Rory told her.

"He had to have agreed to it, Rory."

"He was seventeen. His father had the upper hand."

"For someone who was so upset last night, you seem to have moved on pretty quickly," Lorelai noted as gently as possible. The steely look in Rory's eyes when she looked at her said she had not spoken gently enough.

"I realized that I overreacted."

"Maybe you were warranted to overreact a little. This is a serious issue, Rory."

"I know that," she sighed. "Believe me Mom, I know that."

"Well, are you sure he's ready to face all of this?"

Rory turned to her and said, "I don't know, but either way, he needs to know I'm on his side." Rory paused, her hand going to her side. "You know, I'm nervous."

"Remember, you put the breaks on," Lorelai told her. "He's pining."

Rory nodded, picking her purse up from the bed. "Well, I'm going to go."

"Good luck, babe."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Why do we never remember the morning after when we are drinking ourselves to death?" Logan complained, sprawled on the couch with Colin collapsed on the floor next to him.

"We never do, do we?"

"I swear, we block the memory."

"Of course, we do. If we actually remembered how bad the morning is, we would never drink the night away."

There was a loud knock at the door and Colin winced.

"If that is Finn I am punching him in the groin."

"Since when does Finn knock?" Logan asked, standing up. The room moved around like a lava lamp for a moment and then he moved over to the door.

"You know who Finn reminds me of?" Colin asked, groaning afterwards. "I hate headaches."

"I don't know, who?"

"Kramer from Seinfeld. Everytime Finn enters a room, it's Kramer."

Logan chuckled. "You're right."

He pulled open the door and his grin disappeared.

"Ace."

"Rory's here?" Colin mumbled, twisting his neck to see her. "I'm seeing double, damn that's not good."

"Can we talk?" She asked him.

"Um, yeah, come in."

She walked pas him, taking in the complete disarray of the apartment.

"Colin, close your eyes," Logan ordered as Rory walked past him, her skirt giving Colin a prime view.

"Already done, man," Colin groaned.

"Can we talk in your room, maybe?" Rory asked.

Logan nodded and led her to his room, looking at her for a moment before closing the door. She sat down on his bed, not trusting her legs to support her.

"I'm glad you're here," Logan told her. "I'm really glad you're here."

"I thought a lot about what happened yesterday."

He nodded.

"And I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Rory," he breathed out and she felt her throat tighten as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh, please don't cry," she pleaded. "I'll never be able to do what I need to if you cry."

"What you need to?" He repeated.

"I'm here for you," she told him, "but there is something that I need you to do."

"Anything."

She took a deep breath.

"I want you to visit your son."

He stared at her, his throat dry. "Visit my son."

"I can come with you if you want. I just think that you need to get to know him. You'll regret it if you don't."

"Rory-"

"Your son has a good man as his father. He deserves to know him."

"My father would get pissed," Logan said after a moment.

"He doesn't have to know."

"What if Amy tells him?"

"You'll have done nothing wrong," she assured him.

"I don't know, Rory."

"Look," she said gently, "Logan, look at me."

He met her blue eyes and nearly lost it there. She could see right through him.

"I know you're scared," she said softly. "But this is the right thing to do."

"It's been three years," he told her. "Won't it look odd for me to just waltz in after three years?"

"Have you had any contact?"

He shook his head. "Mitchum paid for a clean break. You know, I looked for them the last time I was in Santa Barbara. I couldn't find them. It was like they disappeared. I don't even know how we would find them now."

"We'll find a way."

"What if he rejects me?"

"He's three, Logan. Just bring him a toy and you'll be his best friend."

"You're incredible," he murmured, gazing at her. "With all of this, I mean, you are really incredible. I thought you were going to run after a told you."

"I almost did," she admitted. "So, will you do it?"

Logan took a deep breath and then reached for her hand. She took it willingly.

"Okay, I'll do it."

**A/N: Thank for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: New chapter! So..I realized that I had completely dropped the Lane/Dave storyline, therefore there is some Kim family fun in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

Chapter Sixteen: I Don't Get It

"Letters come this week, babe," Lorelai said enthusiastically, giving her daughter's shoulder a hearty squeeze. "Can you believe it?"

"I think I need more coffee," Rory admitted, smiling gratefully when Luke refilled her cup. "Thanks Luke."

"You're not worried, are you?" Lorelai asked. "You're gonna do great, kid." She looked to Luke. "Hey Luke, tell her how great she is going to do."

"They'd be stupid to not take you," he said as he placed a burger in front of Kirk.

"I ordered a Greek salad," Kirk said.

"No, you didn't," Luke answered. "We don't have a Greek salad."

"Why not? It's just a regular salad with a different dressing."

"Yeah, and Greek olives and feta cheese."

"Those are just extras," Kirk said.

"No, Kirk, those are what make it a Greek salad."

"But-"

"Just eat your damn burger."

"I'm not nervous about college," Rory said after a moment. "Well, not really. I just wish it wasn't this week. I mean, I'm going with Logan to see his son tomorrow and I just don't think I can handle anymore drama this week."

"So, you're really doing it?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded. "Yes, after making up an entire story to Paris as to why I was doing so much research on Santa Barbara, I am doing it."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you wanted to get married there," Rory said innocently.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai gasped. "I don't even have a groom."

"Minor detail," Rory said. "And besides, Paris doesn't know that."

"It's Paris, Rory. She will find out."

"Well, as long as she doesn't find out until after tomorrow. It really doesn't matter."

"How is Logan doing?"

Rory flinched.

"He's, um, a bit nervous."

She thought of the day before when he had nearly stopped the entire thing.

_"I don't want to do it," he said, pacing quickly in his apartment. "I can't do it."_

_"Logan, you can do this," Rory had said, putting a placating hand on his shoulder. _

_"It's not that simple, Rory." She flinched at the usage of her real name. He only did that when he was groveling or upset. _

_"Maybe it is," she offered._

_"Dammit, it's not!" She stepped away from him, surprised by his outburst. "This is my life, Rory. It isn't a walk in Stars Hollow. I have no idea what to expect. What if the kid hates me?"_

_"He's three," she reminded him._

_"His mother probably made him biased. She didn't want to be found. We shouldn't have found her."_

_"You need this, Logan."_

_"No, I need to forget this," he said, beginning to pace again. _

_"Logan, you can't just run away from this. You have a child."_

_"My dad was right. It was better that way."_

_"I can't believe you're saying this," Rory argued. "You're better than this, Logan."_

_"No, Rory, this is who I am," he told her soberly. "Whether you like it or not, this is who I am. I wasn't raised away from this life like you. All of this is who I am and there is nothing I can do about it."_

_"Do you really believe that?" She asked, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself in check. "Do you honestly believe that?"_

_He paused and she found her answer._

_"This is your chance, Logan," she said softly, moving closer. "This is your chance."_

_He shook his head and gathered her into his arms, holding her tight. "You're right," he murmured. "You're right."_

"It'll be difficult," Rory told her mother. "But he'll get through it."

"Well, it's a good thing that you'll be with him. Make sure he doesn't bail."

"He won't," Rory said uncertainly. "It's just a good thing that I'll be there for him."

Lorelai caught her daughter's uncertainty and said, "Sure, hon."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"I feel like I'm going to vomit," Logan said. They were sitting on the plane to Santa Barbara and Rory reached over and took his hand.

"Everything will be okay."

"I wonder if he looks like me."

"There's a good chance of that."

Logan looked around him and lamented, "Why did we choose to fly commercial?"

"So that your father would not know you were going," she reminded him. "We could hardly take his jet without him noticing."

He nodded. "Good point."

"Oh, I brought something," Rory said, going into her purse. She pulled out a Bob The Builder book and said, "I thought maybe you'd want to give it to your son."

"You bought him something?" He asked.

She nodded.

"You bought my son with another woman something?"

She nodded again, beginning to feel nervous. He calmed her nerves by pressing his lips to hers. "You are the best thing that could have happened to me, Ace."

She grinned and answered, "Back at you."

"I actually got him something, though."

"You did?"

He went into his backpack and pulled out a bundle of Sesame Street DVDs.

"I looked online and it said that kids his age liked Sesame Street a lot," he explained. She grinned and told him, "It's perfect, Logan."

"We can give him your gift, too, though."

"No," she said shaking her head. "Yours is better. I'll give it to one of Sookie's."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said nodding. "I'm sure."

The pilot announced that they were going to begin the landing and she took Logan's hand.

"It's almost time," she whispered.

RLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLRL

"I want to tell my mom that we are dating," Lane said. Dave looked at her for a moment before he spoke, waiting for the punch line of her cruel joke.

"You want to tell Mrs. Kim?"

"Yes."

"You do know which Mrs. Kim I am referring to, right?"

"Yes, Dave, we only know on Mrs. Kim."

"Wow," Dave said. "So, we're telling your mom."

"Well, I figure it's about time," Lane reasoned. "We love each other."

"True."

"It's the logical next step."

Dave nodded.

"And she likes you."

"Yes, as the guitarist in your Christian band. Not your boyfriend."

"That is a small technicality," Lane assured him. "She'll like you."

He didn't look convinced and she added, "I'll be here, too. You know, for moral support."

"When are we telling her?"

"Lane, I'm home!" Mrs. Kim called out. "I'm going to make wheat sprout bread. Very good for health."

"How about now?" Lane said.

"What?"

"She's baking and Mrs. Kim is never happier than when she is baking."

He sighed. "Fine, let's get it over with."

Lane led Dave into the kitchen and said, "Hello Mama."

"Hello Lane," she noticed Dave next to her and nodded her head in greeting. "Dave."

"Hello Mrs. Kim," Dave said politely.

"Mama, we have something to tell you," Lane began. "I'd ask you to please not interrupt until I'm finished."

Mrs. Kim turned and nodded.

"Dave and I are together."

Mrs. Kim paused for a moment and then nodded. "Okay."

She turned back to her baking and Lane added, "We are together as in romantically together, Mama. We are a couple."

"I understood, Lane."

Lane looked at Dave in confusion and asked, "So, you approve, Mama?"

"Dave is good boy," Mrs. Kim said.

"Yes, he is," Lane said slowly.

"You stay for dinner," Mrs. Kim said to Dave. "I make kimchee dumplings, very good when dipped in tea."

"Alright," Dave said with a smile. "That sounds delicious."

Mrs. Kim nodded firmly to show that the conversation had ended and Lane and Dave left the kitchen. While Dave was ecstatic, Lane was unsettled.

"That was too easy," she said.

"Lane, your mom approves of me."

"But you're not Korean," Lane said, not understanding. "How could she approve of you?"

"Lane, this is a good thing," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"I don't get it."

He chuckled and said, "Come on, let's grab some food at Luke's."

As they left Lane repeated, "I don't get it."

RLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"She's done well for herself," Logan noted as they stand in front of the infamous Amy's house.

"Your dad's hefty check probably helped," Rory said softly.

A pained grin filled his face as he answered, "Good point. Well, the landscaping looks good. Do you see those trees? What are they, oak?"

"Your stalling is not getting past me," she told him. "My mom does it every Friday in front of my grandparent's house."

"I'm scared," he admitted.

"It's time to jump," she said softly, taking his hand firmly in her own. He nodded and took a deep breath before giving the door a few succinct knocks. Moments later an attractive blonde opened the door.

"Logan," she said after a beat.

"Hi Amy."

A little boy waddled his way to the door and Logan grasped her hand so tightly that she feared she would lose circulation. A little boy with eyes that undoubtedly mirrored Logan's looked up at them and offered a hearty greeting. Amy scooped him up and asked, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he said. When she glanced at Rory he quickly said, "This is my girlfriend, Rory."

"Nice to meet you," Amy said without much emotion. "Logan, there is nothing to talk about."

"Please," Logan pleaded.

"You haven't come in three years," she reminded him pointedly. "Why now?"

"I realized that I made a mistake. Please, just let me talk to you."

Amy sighed and stepped to the side. "Fine, come in."

"You have a nice place here," he told her.

"Yes, compliments of Mitchum Huntzberger," Amy said bitterly. "He informed me that he didn't want his grandson living in a slum, bastard or not."

"My father is an ass," Logan told her.

"And you're not?" She asked.

"That's what I'm hoping to prove today."

She motioned for them to sit down in a wonderfully furnished sitting room. Rory looked around, taking note of the large number of toys lying around. The little boy flew from his mother's arms the second she put him down and began playing with a toy truck.

"What's his name?" Logan asked after a moment, watching his son push the truck back and forth.

"Aiden."

"Aiden," Logan repeated. "It's a nice name."

"What are you doing here, Logan? We're doing fine without you."

"I never should have cut you off," Logan told her. "Aiden deserves a father.  
"

The little boy looked up at the sound of his name and beat his chest as he proudly announced, "I'm Aiden."

"Yes, sweetie, your name is Aiden," Amy said sweetly, eliciting a toothy grin from her son.

"He looks just like you," Logan said softly.

"He has your eyes," Amy answered.

"I want to be a part of his life," Logan told her, watching Aiden play with his toys.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Amy said carefully, her eyes following her son. "He gets very attached. I don't want him to grow attached to you and then be hurt when you leave."

"I won't leave."

"Yes, you will," she said firmly. "You left the first time."

"I was seventeen."

"That's no excuse," she said harshly. "I was seventeen, too, and I dealt with it. This isn't spring break anymore, Logan. This isn't something that you can enjoy for a few days and then decide you've had enough. This is a little boy, a precious little boy."

"I know," Logan told her, his voice breaking with emotion. "I know. I want to be there for him."

"You're in college now, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"How do you expect to be a father here and a student?"

"I would make it work."

"You're not superhuman, Logan. Things don't just work because you say they will."

Rory felt him tense beside her and took his hand in hers.

"He's my son," Logan said.

"That ended the minute your father sent me the check."

"And I have regretted that every day since."

He went to say more but stopped when Aiden walked up to him, holding a Bob The Builder doll. Aiden looked up at him and asked, "Do you like Bob The Builder?"

Logan didn't answer for a moment and Rory said, "Logan loves Bob The Builder. Look, he even brought a book for you."

She went in her purse and pulled out the Bob The Builder book. Aiden took it in his small hands and gazed up at Logan with a large grin. "For me?"

Logan nodded, forcing himself to talk around the lump in his throat. "Yeah, buddy, that's for you."

Aiden lowered himself into a squat as he placed the doll on the floor and grabbed onto Logan's knees as he stood up straight, taking the book from Rory. Amy watched the entire exchange in silence, tears streaming down her tanned cheeks.

"Aiden, what did I teach you?" She asked in a motherly tone. Aiden looked at Amy and then back to Logan, mumbling a soft, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Logan answered.

Aiden padded towards the kitchen and Amy moved swiftly, picking him up and murmuring, "Where do you think you're going, mister?"

"I want a snack," he said.

"Alright, well, you stay with Logan and Rory and I will get you a juice box. Okay?"

He nodded heartily and she set him down. She eyed Logan warily for a moment but he assured her, "I won't do anything."

"I'll be right in the next room," she warned him.

"Get him his juice box."

She hesitated and then went into the kitchen.

"I feel like a convict," Logan muttered, rubbing Rory's arm as he watched Aiden go through the book. "Thanks for giving him the book, by the way. I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "Look how happy he looks."

Aiden was giggling at a picture and Logan felt a pull in his chest that he hadn't felt before. Amy walked back into the room and her face relaxed the moment she saw them all sitting. She handed Aiden his juice box and then sat down by Logan again.

"So, you want to be a part of his life?"

Logan nodded.

"I don't want him to know you're his father."

"What?"

"I don't trust you enough, yet."

"We'll only hurt him by not telling the truth," Logan argued. "It will destroy him to suddenly find out one day that I'm his father."

"We will tell him," she said. "You need to prove that you're serious about this first."

"Amy-"

"You are to call every day. I don't care how long the phone call is or when you call, granted it has to be when he is awake, but I want contact every single day."

"Okay, I can do that."

"You are to visit every month. You will come here. I don't want him around your college friends."

"Understandable," Logan answered. "He would be safe, though. I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"One step at a time," she told him wearily. "You should be happy I am even letting you call him."

"I wish you would trust me," Logan said. "I want to be a constant in his life. I'm not here because I thought it would be fun to have a son for a day."

"I know," she said. "But I need to be sure that you won't bolt one day."

He nodded. "So, daily calls and monthly visits?"

"Yes."

"Is that it?"

"For now," she said with a sigh. "If you prove to be reliable, well, then we will take it from there."

"I want to be a part of his life, Amy," he said softly, and in a voice as gentle as his she answered, "I know."

"So, where do we go from here?" He asked.

She glanced at Aiden who was sucking absentmindedly on his juice box and asked, "Would you like to spend some time with him?"

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Dinner went well," Dave said outside the Kim's front door. Lane nodded, crossing her arms over her chest for warmth. "That's a good thing, Lane."

"I just don't get it," Lane said for nearly the tenth time that night.

"Your mom likes me," he said. "What is there to get?"

"She never likes anyone who is not Korean. May I remind you of Henry?"

"Who's Henry?"

"My first boyfriend."

"I am not aware of this Henry."

"He was my boyfriend and my mom hated him because he wasn't Korean. And he was at least Asian."

"But, she likes me," Dave said. "I don't see where the problem is."

"She's up to something," Lane said suddenly. "That's it."

Dave sighed and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Lane, but you are being ridiculous."

Lane gave in and told him, "I love you, too, and I'm sorry."

"Dave, you forget left-overs," Mrs. Kim said upon opening the door, handing them to Dave. She went back in immediately and Lane stared at the closed door for a moment and then back at Dave. He pursed his lips into a frown and said, "Let me guess, you don't get it?"

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"That went well," Rory noted on the flight back to Hartford.

"It did," he agreed.

"He seemed to like you a lot," Rory said with a grin. "I still can't believe you did puppets."

"And he loved it," Logan answered with a similar grin. "My cookie monster is spot on, admit it."

"You're good. I can't deny that. So, are you calling him tonight?"

He nodded. "Amy said that the whole arrangement officially starts tomorrow, but to be honest I can't wait to call him when I get back."

"Are you going to tell your dad?"

He nodded.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth. If I really want to do this, I can't keep it a secret."

"I'm proud of you," she said, squeezing his hand. "I'm really proud of you."

"I'm proud of myself. I'm doing the right thing for once."

"You are," she agreed.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Mom, I'm home!" Rory called out, walking into the house.

"Rory!" Lorelai called out, running to meet her in the living room. "Sit down!"

"What?"

"Trust me, sit down."

Rory sat down on the couch, eyeing her mom warily. "What's going on? I think I've had more than enough excitement for one day."

"Well, babe, you're about to get more. They're here."

"What are?"

Lorelai pulled a few letters out from behind her back and said, "The letters, hon, the letters are here."

**A/N: Let me know what you thought!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Please Change The Channel

The letters were placed on the table in a remarkably neat fashion, all the corners neatly lined up in a way that even satisfied Rory's particularly anal-retentive tendencies. Lorelai commented on this with, "I lined them up nice, you know, to make you less stressed."

"Amazingly, it's not helping," Rory answered, swallowing hard. Lorelai took Rory's arm and brought her down to sit on the couch. Patting her shoulder she told her, "Rory, hon, I really doubted that it would. This is a life-changing event here."

"Gee Mom, thanks for reminding me."

"At least you're wearing your cute jeans," she said cheerfully. "You'd hate to remember this day with your fat jeans or something."

"I don't have fat jeans."

"It's a general idea, Rory."

"Oh."

Rory stared at the envelopes, unable to move. She couldn't have reached for them if she wanted to. She was frozen in place, fear inhibiting even the slightest movement. After a moment she told Lorelai, "You need to open them."

Lorelai began to refute with, "Rory-"

"I can't do it. You're right, this is a life changing event. I'm not ready for life changing, I'm only 18. You're used to this, so you do it."

Her logic was hardly rational, but Lorelai knew better than to question Rory when she was in a panic. Giving her one more second to change her mind, she dutifully waited and then reached forward for the envelopes. There were three of them, two large and one small.

"Open the big ones first," Rory asked softly.

Lorelai followed her insinuation and gently told her, "Size doesn't matter, remember?"

Rory was relieved when her mother didn't complete the possibly inappropriate comment.

"Open the big ones first."

Lorelai opened the letter from Princeton first, drawing out a letter and brochure. Rory's heart sped as she saw the brochure's glossy letters spelling out information about residence halls. She didn't want to presume anything but felt a pleasant flutter in her stomach as Lorelai told her, "You got in, hon. You did it."

Her nerves decreased substantially as Lorelai began to open the next envelope, despite it being the smallest envelope. At this point she knew that she had already made it into one Ivy League school so if all else failed she wouldn't be stuck at a public college (or worse, a community- the thought!). She saw the blue lettering on the envelope and tapped her foot nervously against her calf.

"Rory, are you sure you don't want to open it?"

Rory shook her head profusely. "No, my hands are shaking too much. I'd rip the envelope."

"Note, do not rip envelope," Lorelai joked tensely. She mumbled something resembling _okay_ and carefully opened the envelope. A small rip formed at the edge and she apologized quickly before pulling out the letter. She looked down and inhaled sharply.

"Just say it," Rory said morosely.

"You did it," she breathed out.

"What?"

"Small envelope, my ass!" She exclaimed, looking up at Rory with bright eyes. "You did it, babe!"

"I did it," she said softly, a warm feeling spreading through her. "I did it!"

"I think we're on a role," Lorelai said happily. "Ready for the last one?"

Harvard had always been Rory's dream and despite having Princeton and Yale as backups, the large envelope in her mother's hand terrified her. Slowly she nodded, visibly wincing as Lorelai opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. There may have been a brochure too, Rory couldn't tell. The envelope did look quite large for just the letter and she was so busy contemplating this, trying to shush the pounding of her heart, that she didn't hear when her mother spoke.

"Rory," Lorelai said, leaning forward. "Did you hear me?"

The vague sound of her mother smiling touched the edge of her mind. And then she saw that it wasn't a memory at all. Lorelai _was_ smiling. She was looking at Rory with large eyes, smiling so wide that it looked like her face was all mouth and nothing else. Slowly, the realization hit her and she blurted out, "I got into all three? Oh my gosh, I got into all three!"

She launched herself into Lorelai's arms and felt warm tears slip down her cheeks.

"You are an amazing daughter, kid," Lorelai said tenderly, kissing her cheek. "And I love you. I love you and your freakishly developed brain."

"I can't believe it," Rory murmured, wiping away her tears. "This is unbelievable."

"You'll have to start making your pro and con lists now," Lorelai said with a grin. "You get to make _three _of them."

Rory's eyes widened. "You're right, I do!"

She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and smiled brightly at her mom. "I need to call Logan. He's not going to believe you."

"If he knows anything, he'll believe you. You're a smart girl and he should just try to tell me otherwise."

Rory laughed. "He knows I'm smart Mom."

"Alright, hon, go call him. I'm going to go to Luke's and bring back some burgers. We're going to celebrate!"

"And you're going to brag," Rory added knowingly.

"Damn right!" She leaned down and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Don't be too mushy on the phone, now. And if he says you'll hang up at the same time, he's lying."

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Bye Mom."

"Alright, alright, I'm going!"

Rory dialed Logan's number, smiling at the tone of his voice when he answered.

"Did I wake you up?"

"It was a long night," he answered, yawning. "A fun night, but a long one."

"I need to talk to Finn, keeping you out so late."

"Hey, someone needs to chaperone him. Let me tell you, that guy gets himself into the strangest situations. So, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good."

Her tone was purposefully innocent and he caught it immediately. "What's going on?"

"I got my college letters."

She waited for him to respond and after a moment he eagerly asked, "And?"

"I got in."

"Where?"

"Everywhere, I got in everywhere."

"Ace, that's wonderful!"

"I know! I could hardly believe it when I saw them."

"I'm so proud of you, Ace. I knew you could do it."

He didn't speak for a moment and she heard something akin to the rustling of a jacket on the other end of the line. Just as she was about to inquire of his actions he said, "Are you home now?"

"Yeah," she answered, thinking what an odd question it was.

"Good, stay there. I'm coming to help you celebrate your three acceptances."

"Logan-"

"Don't even try to talk me out of it," he warned lightly. "This is a monumental day you just had, Ace. I plan on having an active part in it."

She grinned, nodding although she knew he couldn't see. "Okay, Huntzberger, but you better drive fast. Lorelai Gilmore will be wanting to claim me today, as well."  
"Already in the car, Ace."

She laughed. "And that means I am hanging up. Don't you know it's illegal to talk on the phone while driving in Connecticut?"

"Bye Ace."

"See ya."

RLRLRLRLRLRL

He arrived in twenty three minutes, which was a new record. He told Rory this excitedly when she met him at the door. Kissing him softly she told him, "I am very proud of you, Logan."

"This is a banner day, Ace. You get accepted to pretty much every ivy league and I set a new record getting to Stars Hollow." He paused for a moment and added, "Mine seems pretty lame next to yours, doesn't it?"

"Pretty much, " she quipped. He leaned in and gave her another kiss which she returned lightly before taking his hand and pulling him in. "Come on, before Babette sees you."

"Babette does love me."

"She loves anything young and pretty," she teased. "And she says you remind her of a young Maury."

His face fell. "Maury? Really?"

"Maury has style," she told him.

He grabbed her waist and teased, "A little neighbor romance, Ace?"

She placed her hands lightly on his neck and cooed, "Well, a girl has to get her kicks somewhere."

Smiling, he leaned forward and caught her lips with his own. They fit perfectly in his, almost as if those lips were made with the sole purpose of fitting flush against his. And her tongue. It seemed to find his seamlessly, gliding across in a choreographed swirl. He pulled away, gazing at her now flushed cheeks.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Her cheeks flushed a deeper red and she looked down. "In the eye of the beholder," she answered modestly.

"No." His fingers gently knocked her chin up so her eyes met his. "Not just to me, Ace. Trust me, I have to beat away guys with a stick."

She leaned forward and smiled into his shoulder, setting it with a small kiss. "You're too nice."

Her hand found his and she pulled him over to the couch. It was a worn piece of furniture with a homey smell that was a cross between cinnamon and some other warm scent. He liked that the cushions had an immediate give. Sometimes it felt like a blackhole when he sat down, pulling him down into its cushiony depths, but it was better than what was at his home. All the Huntzberger house had were upright sofas with hard backs and wood detailing.

"Don't put your feet on it!" His mother would call shrilly.

"What do you want to watch?" Rory asked, nodding toward the television.

"We're celebrating with television?"

"My mom wanted to go out with me after work," she explained. "I thought we could all go together."

"Hm, okay, what are my options?"

Rory glanced at the clock. "Well, I usually watch Tyra now."

He chuckled and said, "Tyra away."

She gave him a look before flipping to the channel. Under her breath she grumbled, "No mocking."

"I'm dating you," he reminded her. "Rory Gilmore, great mocker, and you expect me not to dish a little myself?"

"I don't mock you," she pointed out.

"That is not entirely true."

Her eyebrows furrowed and he thought about how cute she looked with the temporary wrinkles on her pale forehead. He reached forward and touched her cheek. Her forehead smoothed.

"If you like Tyra, I like Tyra," he told her. "But I cannot watch this without mocking. It is impossible."

A particularly effeminate male's voice floated from the screen and Rory's eyes shifted to the television. She pursed her lips to contain a giggle and said, "This may not be the best episode for you to watch."

Logan glanced at the screen and his mouth fell open. "Is that a guy wearing a dress?"

"No, it's Ms. Jay."

"But…it's a guy."

"Yes, but it's Ms. Jay."

Logan stared at the screen. This "Ms. Jay" was wearing a deep purple dress and the highest heels that he had ever seen. He strutted down a makeshift runway and Logan couldn't contain his laughter.

"You watch the strangest things, Ace."

"No, I was entertaining things," she corrected. "And Ms. Jay is fabulous."

Ms. Jay made her way down the runway again and Logan thought to himself that he had a pretty decent walk. He slowly said, "His legs look like girl's legs. This is weird."

"It's the heels," Rory filled in. She squeezed his bicep gently and said, "I bet your legs would look like a girl's too if you were wearing heels that high."

He shook his head resolutely. "No way. I am all man."

Rory gazed at him and her mouth broke into a large grin. She started laughing and he stared at her, waiting to hear what was so funny. After several moments of her laughter and no explanation he asked, "What?"

She composed herself long enough to say, "You would make a very pretty woman, Logan."

His eyes widened as she dissolved into giggles. "That isn't funny," he said, pursing his lips.

She raised her eyebrows. "What? Are you saying you would be an unfortunate looking woman?"

"No," he answered immediately, somehow feeling offended by this. "I would make a very _fortunate_ looking woman. I'm just saying-" he trailed off, not entirely sure of what he was saying.

She stared at him with an affected grin.

"Please change the channel."

**A/N: Please review! Next chapter is the LAST one. It shall be wonderful :-)**


End file.
